Soul of The Shadows
by DreamLoverX
Summary: Damon kidnapped Elena to get even with Stefan. He tried to be nice to her, but being nice isn't Damon's strongest suit. He'd become unstable and he'd abuse her, but there lives a poor soul beneath the layers and layers of shadows. Will Elena ever learn to love the beast? (Set after 1x04) WARNING: DARK Theme, Rape/Abuse, Violence, Blood, Strong Sexual Scenes and Language...
1. Chapter 1: When The Darkness Calls

** Soul Of The Shadows**

** Summary:** Stefan was holding Damon captive in the basement dungeon of the Salvatore Boarding House for days. He had starved Damon to the point of desiccation and stolen his daylight ring. After managing to get free from the dungeon, a royally pissed Damon kidnapped Elena to use her as leverage against Stefan to get his ring back. He tried to be nice to her... but being nice isn't exactly Damon's strongest suit... He'd become unstable and he'd abuse her. But, there lives a poor soul beneath the layers and layers of shadows... Will Elena ever learn to love the beast? Canon up to 1x04 then AU. WARNING: dark themes, rape/abuse violence, blood, strong sexual scenes and language.

**Author's Note:** After so many promises after promises finally here comes the story ... This story was a part of my short story series 'The Prisoner of Desire'. This story is a bit darker than my usual ones. You see, I got the chapter name reference from my one of the fav episode from the TV show- Heart of The Darkness and my fav book from tvd book series- Shadow Souls… so you can imagine it from the name the theme is a bit dark in here. I wanted to avoid violence as best as I could, but it seemed like my heart itself is pretty drawn to the darkness…

The idea occurred from, "What? Did you fedex it to Rome?" and "I want my ring Stefan or my next stop's at Elena's."

PS: It's my 19th birthday today… and this story is a birthday present from myself. That's why the long wait… I wanted to bring it out today…

**There's a trailer video of this story on youtube. Please check that out. The link is on my profile page.**

**This story is inspired by "The Darkest Side of Me"- SuchALittleMonster. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you should check it out… if you're into dark Damon.**

**WARNING:** **This story is a strictly M rated. It will contain violence, gore, blood, language, rape scene, bad language…do not say I didn't warn you…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or any of the character... however I'd really like to own Damon and Elena for one day, one night so that I can play house with them ;)

**The first three chapters are REPUBLISHED.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When The Darkness Calls**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

* * *

"Elena…"… "Elena"…

I was at the car wash, rubbing a car dry with a towel, when I first heard his voice... Damon was calling me almost pleading, his voice weakened, cracked. I whirled around to see him but he was nowhere to be found. I thought I was hallucinating because I haven't been seeing him for three days. Last I saw him was at The Founders' Party and I was really pissed at him because of what he did to Caroline. But have to admit after everything that he has done, being a complete jerk, trying to seduce me, trying to kiss me, abusing Care, trying to get me turned against Stefan, I still kinda feel for him. I don't know if it's attraction, hatred or just my simple curiosity to get to know him better. I know so little about them. Here I'm already like dating Stefan, but I barely know anything about him and something tells me that Damon is more mysterious than Stefan is. I whirl and I see Stefan washing the car next to me. I hand my towel over to Amelia and move towards Stefan.

"So where is Damon by the way?" I ask, but for some reason my instincts forbid me to tell him that I've been hearing his voice for several minutes. May be I don't tell him because I don't want him to know that I'm fantasying his brother's voice…

"I don't know…" he answers pretty annoyed. "I haven't seen him in a while. May be he left town…" I can clearly say from the glum tone in his voice, that Stefan's hiding something from me, but I don't say anything to him. I just smile and go right back to wash the car.

"Elena…"… "Elena…" I hear his voice again, more desperate this time. _God, why Damon Salvatore of all the people has to have such an influence on my mind…_I try to concentrate on my work.

"Elena…" "Elena…" "Elena…"…

_**Where is the light in your deep dark room?**_  
_**A shock of white could save you from your shadow**_  
_**Why is the dark behind the moon?**_  
_**Out of reach until the light is shattered...**_

_**The beauty of the dark... yeah...**_  
_**The beauty of the dark, is the beauty of you...**_

"Elena…"

I don't have any power over my limbs, as I can't stop them from following the voice. I feel like I'm a keyed up doll as I walk past the front lawn of the Salvatore Boarding house. I take the path to the back entrance and stealthily enter the boarding house by the back door. I follow the voice like my mantra and find myself in the basement of the boarding house. I see a huge iron door in the dungeon. It's bolted from the outside, but there's a tiny window on that door to see through what's inside. I peep through the bars and my heart stops dead…

"Damon…" OH…God…Damon. He's in there…"What is this?" I cry out. He feebly opens his eyes and turns his gaze towards me. God, he looks white as a corpse and how on earth did I know that I'd find him here…

"Elena…" with a great effort he stands up, "…you came", he says coming tottering forth towards the door.

"How did I know that you were here?" I ask.

"Because I wanted you to…very… very badly", says Damon grasping the bars on the door from the inside.

"Let me out…Please…" he pleads demanding, his ice blue eyes boring into mine.

"Why?" I ask, because my head's all messed up… "Stefan said you left town. Did he do this to you?"

"Who do you think?" he replied.

Yeah, off-course! He had done that, how incredibly stupid of me to ask Damon, who had him imprisoned in their own house. But I'm still confused. "I mean…why'd he even do that?" I ask…

Damon lets out a feeble chuckle and says, "Look Elena, I'm gonna play your twenty-twenty questions… but I need you to let me out this damn cell…NOW." He almost gets me…I rush my hands to undo the bolt, but I stop. If Stefan had locked him in, then he must have had some good reasons to it… I remember all the bruises and bite marks all over Caroline's body. I told Stefan that he should have his brother arrested… may be that was the reason he locked Damon in.

"But…if Stefan looked you…then he must have had some reasons…I can't just unlock the door…"

"Yes, you can…" Damon howls… "…and now that you're not wearing that perky little necklace of yours…" my hand goes all the way up to my neck…Stefan told me to always wear it, but I took it off while washing the cars, fearing that detergent, water might ruin it. Damon hisses in an ice-cold voice, "…you won't remember what you're about to do…"

"What I'm about to do?"

"You're gonna open the door."

"You're gonna open the door", he repeats growling, his eyes are piercing my gaze… I don't know why did I do it, as my mind and body both told the different things. At last, I find myself unbolting the door.

As soon as I push the door open, Damon trembles. He's almost falling, I run in and he almost falls on my shoulder, pressing his whole weight on my body. "Whoa… Whoa…Whoa… I got you… I got you…" I feel his nose snuggling against my neck, purring on my neck. He looks so sick, so vulnerable. I slowly caress his hair with my fingers. "You don't look so good…"

"It'll be okay…It'll be okay…" he mumbles against my neck before turning his intense gaze towards me. "It's not gonna hurt. I promise…" he says breathing heavily… _Is he insane? What is he talking about?_ "Just one bite…" he says before lowering his head to my neck…

"WHAT?" I snap the second my mind starts processing. He has wrapped his arms around my waist in a death grip. He tries to bite me again. I see his face, it looks like he has come from my worst nightmare, his eyes are bloodshot, purple-black vein appearing around his eyes, his canines are sharpened. I struggle in his arms to get free, but I can't. I keep trying to push his face away from me as far as possible. I keep screaming, "Damon, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?... Damon, stop."

"Don't make this harder for me, Elena. It won't hurt. Just one bite", Damon snarls, tightening his grip around me.

I don't have any idea where did I find this courage, but I smack him across the face so hard that his head snaps to one side around one eighty degrees. He almost falls on his back on the filthy ground.

I use this opportunity to run out the door. As soon as I get out the cell, I push the heavy iron door to close it from outside, but before I could lock it with my trembling hands, he gets up, kicks the door wide open and stands in front of me in a split of a second. He's breathing heavily, his nostrils widened, fangs fully exposed. He pulls my hair and throws me back in the cell. My head hits the stonewall hard. He walks towards me like a great panther… I know this is the end of my life. But I won't die a chicken's death, I'll fight…until I draw the last breath…

I try to hit him with everything I can, I grab a brick from the ground and try to throw it towards him, but I can't, it's too heavy. I hear him chuckle as if he's finding to much excitement watching me struggle, like he's the predator, who loves to play games with his prey… There's a wooden chair, I reach for it and throw it towards him. Damon easily defends the chair in the midair with his hand. The chair cracks as it comes in contract with his hand and the pieces of the wooden chair shatter to the ground. Damon takes a few more steps towards me, chuckling like a deathly demon. I don't know how to stop him now. I grab the closest thing I get. It's a small tub with a flowering tree in it. Those flowers are nothing like I've seen before, but I don't care. I just throw the flowering tub towards him…

The tub hits him and something happens…something unnatural. "Ahhh…." Damon shrieks at his toppest peach… those unknown flowers are burning him. Smokes spiraling up from his hair, his face and the bare portions of his hands…I watch with shock that, Damon's almost crawling to the ground in pain. I waste no time to rush towards the door and get the hell out of here. This time I don't do the stupid mistake of wasting time trying to close the damn heavy iron door. I rush up the stairs, towards the hallway. I run across the hallway, to the main gate.

"Run…run…" I hear someone saying, I don't turn to see who it was…I just run… I hear someone saying, "No Damon…no…" I hear Damon growling… there I'm almost near the main door, I keep running, but suddenly my heart stops dead as I hear a cracking sound coming from the hallway, a sound of cracking spin...

I turn and horror sweeps all over my body. I see a lifeless body dropping on the ground and Damon snarling behind it. The man died, he was killed because he tried to save me… I turn to the door and run as fast as I can. I reach the door but before I could unlock the doorknob, Damon stands in front of me and in an inhuman pace, he pins me against the wall next to the door and bites me on the neck. I shriek, as the monster drains out my life force…

**.**

**.**

**.**

With a loud gasp for air, I wake up. I wipe the sweat away from my face with both my palm and tuck the sweaty, messy hair strands behind my ears. I try to shake the horror away, but the reality's more horrific than my dreams. I'm sitting on silk sheets, which are definitely not mine. In the low light I still can feel it that wherever I am, I'm not in my room. Which deliberately means that those freaky dreams that I've been having all night along, and trying so hard to console my mind that they're just dream not real…are all real…This is all real. I was hearing Damon's voice mystically…real. I came to the boarding house…real. Damon tried to bite me…real. Then I ran like hell…real. Damon killing his uncle, Zach…real… it was all real except for Damon didn't get to bite me…I shiver as I remember all the horrible things from yesterday…

_Damon had me pinned against the wall. My back hurt badly from the impact of being slammed against the wall so hard. I shrieked as he lowered his face, his sharpened fangs down on my neck. But before he could bite me, someone stormed into the house, kicking the front door wide open. Damon let out another shriek, more deathly this time. I saw him burn again as the sunlight hit his body through the open door. I saw him burning more badly this time, then within a flash of a second he was gone._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan asked in a soothing voice. I scrambled in his arms immediately. He continued to comfort me, placing small kisses on the top of my head, caressing my back with his tender arms and murmuring something in my ear. I didn't make any sense of it. I was panting, breathing heavily, sobbing in his arms, my heart painfully hammered in my chest…I was crying as I realized what a tangled mess I put myself in. Damon tried to bite me, his face was like a demon from the hell and moreover I watched him murdering his uncle. Though his brother saved me, but are they really gonna leave me alive after everything that I saw…I could still hear him growling in the shadows… I can't see him but I can feel his presence just behind the lines of sunlight…_

_All of the sudden a wooden stand of a lamp pierced through Stefan's chest, like a makeshift wooden spear. Stefan cried out in pain and fell on the Persian rugs. I rushed to help him…that was the biggest mistake I'd ever made._

_As soon as I left my safe world of sunlight a pair of pale hand immediately grabbed and took me in the shadows…I shrieked as I felt the surge of pain of his fangs piercing through the delicate skin on my neck. Then it happened all over again… I caught a glimpse of Stefan standing up and running across the hall. Through my tear strained eyes… I saw him running in an inhuman speed and sliding all the curtains of the room wide open, filling the entire room with bright sunlight. Damon immediately disappeared…causing me to fall on the floor… I could feel hot liquor streaming down from my neck. Stefan pulled me up and took me in his embrace… I felt Damon roaring in the dark, snarling like a untamed black panther. Stefan tried to calm him. He pulled out a bottle from his jacket pocket, a bottle that contained a liquor that looked exactly alike the one that was flooding from my neck, a bottle of blood… he threw the bottle in the shadows and I heard heavy sound of quick gulping…_

_I nearly jumped as about 10 seconds later the empty bottle hit the floor next to me… "I want more…" Damon growled from the shadow…"No, that was enough for now…" said Stefan and turned towards the door still holding me tenderly in his embrace…_

_"I want my ring, Stefan…"_

_Stefan turned back, "I gave it to Zach to hide…" he eyed the lifeless body on the floor for a few moments and continued, "Probably shouldn't have killed him…'_

_There was an utter silent for a moment… "Ah… you almost got me…" said Damon chuckling. His seriousness immediately replaced it. "Where is it?" he asked in a ice-cold voice…_

_"I'll get it back…but I need some time…"_

_"What, did you fedex it to Rome? Where is it?... I want my ring back Stefan…." Damon warned, "I'm gonna suck her dry next time."_

_Suddenly I couldn't breath anymore, I couldn't feel the earth beneath my feet, I couldn't feel the pain, the agony anymore…I was drifting away in the dark… the last thing I felt was someone's strong arms holding me, someone murmuring softly…._

_I woke up in my dear old, familiar bed, gasping for air. I thought I was having a terrible nightmare, but when I saw Stefan sitting in the bed besides me and holding a porcelain bowl full of crimson color water and a bloody washcloth floating in it, But now I knew, none of them were my subconscious imaginations, the reality was more horrible than anyone's worst nightmares…_

_Stefan was washing the wounds on my neck. I slapped his hand away. I started sobbing as the horror swept through my spine. "Get away from me…get away from me…" I say in between my sobs, I couldn't find my voice to scream as it's cracked, painfully cracked from the shrieks I did earlier… _

_"Elena, I need you to understand, I need you to calm down…" Stefan said begging._

_"How can you say that right now… Damon…his face was like a demon form the hell and… he bit me…" I yelled._

_"Elena…oh Elena, calm down" Stefan tried to sooth me by brushing his knuckles on my cheek._

_I immediately backed away as far as my little bed would allow me. "Don't touch me… you're a monster…just like him. You fed him blood. You ran as fast as he did…You're a monster..."_

_"Listen to me, Elena. I'm a vampire." I jumped from the bed and tried to rush towards the door to Jenna, to Jeremy… "But I'd never hurt you, Elena", said Stefan, while getting out of the bed…. I rushed towards the door, but before I could unbolt the lock, he forcefully closed it placing his hand firmly on the door. I gave up hope, I leaned my forehead against the door. "Elena, I need you to understand…" he turned me to face him. I pressed my body against the door, to keep the space between the two of us as broad as possible… "I'd never hurt you…you're safe with me", Stefan said calmly…_

_"Then why is there blood in your lips?" I spat. Oh God, this monster had drunken from me even when I was unconscious… Stefan lowered his gaze towards his lips, wiped the slight trails of blood away from his lips with the back of his hand and gave me an apologetic look of guilt, which confirmed me crystal that he really had drunken from me. _

_But before I could panic he said, "Look, Elena, you were fading fast… you needed my help. I helped you…" how can some demon help me by drinking my blood while I was in an unconscious state? I thought. Then he spoke again, "You lost a lot of blood. You needed my blood. I gave you my blood…it healed you."_

_My hands immediately found their way up to my neck. To my surprise, the skin in here wasn't torn or wounded, as it was supposed to be, it was smooth, good as new…his blood healed me. But yak! He made me drink his blood…I felt sick as a strong nausea hit my stomach… I was grateful to him for saving me from the brick of death, but how could I trust him? Knowing that he was a vampire…his brother was one. Damon made me unbolt the lock of the basement dungeon against my own will… how could I know that Stefan wasn't doing the same right now… They can make people do anything they want. Oh Lord! What have I put myself into…I thought. All the rational thoughts were fading fast from me…one moment I was thinking I should jump off my open window, the next moment I was thinking I should scream out loud so that Jeremy or Jenna could come in and save me… What was I thinking, involving Jeremy and Jenna into this…so that Stefan and Damon could suck their blood to death or worse… crack their spin…? I couldn't think of anything else. They were the only family that I had left and I'd die before I let anything happen to them…I'd do anything in my power to save them…_

_I quickly rushed towards my desk and grabbed a pencil-sharpener knife and pointed it towards him…who was I kidding, I'd seen enough vampire movies and read enough vampire novels to know that they were not this easily destroyable…_

_"Put it down, Elena" in a heartbeat he stood next to me, my heart froze in terror as he snatched the knife from me and put it back on the table. "I'd never hurt you…" Stefan said grabbing my face in between his hands. _

_I began to hysteria… "All those animal attacks…All those people, who died?" I removed his hands away from my face…_

_"…no…no…no…that was Damon." _

_"Damon…" I mumbled. _

_"Yes… I don't like to hurt innocent people", Stefan said._

_"Then why did you get involved with us, with me", I spat…_

_"Elena, I should have told you earlier. I wanted to…I was gonna tell you…"_

_"When? After you had me all wrapped around your fingers…or better yet, made me your own voodoo doll, like Damon did to Caroline?" I could feel my fear was replacing with an explosion of rage…fast…_

_"Elena, Damon's different…"_

_"How?" I spat, "You both are monsters, you kill people, feed on their blood, then how can you differ from him?"_

_"Because I don't drink human blood…I've been feeding on animals for years now. Damon… he likes injecting pain among the people, he likes to prey on human."_

_"…and yet you let him get involved with Caroline…"_

_"Elena, trust me…I know my brother very well… forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous. He takes that as an invitation to a disaster…" Stefan explained._

_"So you did nothing…nothing… to save her, save us from him…" I began to cry again._

_"I did, Elena. I tried… I tried to lock him in the basement, I thought he wouldn't get any blood in there and without blood, he'd desiccate in few months. I even stole his daylight ring. Though that without his daylight ring, he'd never dare to come out in the light. I didn't think… I didn't think, he'd bargain his ring for you… I made him infuriated…" Stefan said clutching his hair in both of his fists, "Oh…God… Elena. I had no idea that how strong he was, even when he was starving, he could call up on you and make you do things. I had no idea that he'd take his revenge on you… I meant you no harm Elena…"_

_"If you mean me no harm, then you'll go… you'll go away from my life forever…" I said it breathless…_

_"I'll go…I'll go. But I need to keep you protected from him now."_

_"You don't need to worry about my protection… If you want me safe, then you'll give Damon his ring back…and leave our lives, both of you…"_

_"I will, Elena. I'll give him his ring back… but I need time. I hid it in the Castle of San Salvatore in Italy. I need time to go pick it up from there. I don't want to leave you in this danger. I want you to come with me…"said Stefan._

_Before he could do anything to make me go with him, I shook my head heavily and spoke, "I don't need to go anywhere with you…you just need to give him his ring back, and get the hell out of my life…"_

_"Elena, but it's dangerous for you to-" he began, but I stopped him in the midway, "…and it's safe to travel with a vampire, isn't it? Look, Stefan, I get it that you care about me, you worry about my safety. But I'll be here with my family and friends…I'll be safe here…and I'd never run away leaving my friends and family in danger…"_

_"Why aren't you seeing this? Damn it… I'm just trying to protect you…" Stefan growled…_

_"I don't need your protection… the only thing I need to be protected from is you and that bastard brother of yours…if you're really worried about me then you should leave and bring Damon the ring as fast as possible and then leave my life…"_

_"What do you mean leave your life?" asked Stefan._

_"I made myself clear, Stefan. I don't want to do anything with you. I'm not some pathetic novel girl. I can't love a living dead."_

_"Does that mean -?"_

_"Yes, Stefan… It's over. It should have never happened in the first place…" I saw teardrops beading in his eyes… but I said firmly, "…now, if you cared about me even for a second…you'll leave, you and your brother... and never think of coming back in my life ever…again"_

_"I'm sorry, Elena…I never wanted any of this to happen…" with a hush like a gust of winds, he left my room through the window. The gauzy curtains flew for a few moments…_

A drop of tear bead slips from my lashes as I remember the moment… the hurting eyes… I hurt him and whatever is happening to me right now, I'm paying for my own Karma. Sitting up in the huge four-poster bed, I eye the room for a moment. I'm in the boarding house, I'm sure of it. I see their back lawn, a sizzling spring morning through a gap between the heavy curtains of the huge wall sized window. I run my fingers nervously through my hair and make an attempt to get out of the bed. But instead of getting out of the bed I clutch my legs to my chest and start weeping as I see a huge dark brown arm chair and the thing hung from the back of it…a black leather jacket…his jacket…he really did imprison me…

Tears well up in my eyes, I want to curl into a small ball, wishing that I'd disappear from here. But I won't… Damon kidnapped me and imprisoned me in their own house and I have no clue, what the hell is he planning to do to me…

_After Stefan left, I spent hours to recover from that impact. I showered, I tried to sleep…I really, really wished that I could forget it all like it never happened. But with every breath I took, all those horrible things kept crawling in my mind… I helped Jenna cooking dinner just to make my mind busy so that I could forget all these for a few moment, we talked about gibberish, I laughed at her lame jokes, in fact I myself made stupid jocks to make the weather lighter. I spent hours playing video games with Jeremy, which I hadn't done in a very long time… I couldn't get them involved in all these, I couldn't tell them… but I wanted to feel them close to me, I was so scared to be alone. After we finished our dinner, we watched a movie together, a comedy movie. Then Jenna suddenly ditched our movie night, saying that she was exhausted… so we two siblings watched the movie for the next couple of hours…and when the credits started rolling, we decided to head back to our bedroom and sleep, the doorbell rang I and Jer both went to answer it giggling…_

_My heart became a baby bird and it flew away the moment I saw the person standing on the other side of the door. I wanted to shut that door with all my strength. But he simply held it wide open with such less effort, it seemed like I was a little mouse to a mountain lion. I wanted to keep Jeremy safe from all of these, I told him firmly to go upstairs. I knew it was too dangerous to talk to him alone, but I couldn't put Jeremy or Jenna in this. _

_"You're afraid of me…" he said with a devilish grin on his lips… "I'm gonna go out on a limb here… and guess…Stefan finally fessed up" he said chuckling. _

_The only thing I was worried about was my own limbs… "Stay away from me", I said breathless._

_"Hey, hey, hey… there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan…" he said._

_"May I come in?"… He suddenly asked and before I could answer, he replied himself, mocking his own question, "Oh. Wait! off-course I can. I've been invited in…" and stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him…_

_"We can cut to the chase if you want…I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my great agenda…" he said pacing around the living room…_

_"Oh yeah! And what is that?" I snapped. Even if I was scared, but I was mad as hell at that son of a bitch…_

_"You really wanna know. Don't you?" he said leaning close to me… I stepped backwards, until I felt the wall against my back… he read the cold dead expressions on my face and continued, "So… Where's Stefan?"_

_"He's out looking for that bloody ring of yours…" I hissed venomously…_

_"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes…I did it all to you to get even with him. Trust me, it wasn't half a bit of paying back after what he had done to me…" he came closer, while explaining. I pressed my back on the wall to keep the minimum distance from him…_

_"You're a monster… You deserved it…" I didn't know from where did that came from…I knew how murderous it could be to provoke an untamed beast like him. But I felt my mouth and my mind welling up with an uncontrollable rage. I saw his jaw tightened, his handsome features almost changing in to a demon for the fraction of a second. Then he turned away from me, as if he was killing the urge to rip me apart right then right there. I stay frozen right there. _

_After a few moments he turned and spoke, "Got the whole life-story. Huh?"_

_"I got enough…"_

_"Oh… I doubt that", he said biting his lower lip…then suddenly he grabbed my hand in an iron grip and started walking towards the door… _

_"Damon…what are you doing?" I tried my best to pry my hand from his grip, before the point of breaking my bones…_

_Damon suddenly released his grip but tended to grab me by my upper arm. I snapped backwards and said, "I'm warning you…if you take another step towards..."_

_"Then what?" he said, "What can you do against me, Elena?"_

_I fell silent as the realization hit my mind… he's a predator, I'm his prey… what can I do against him…_

_"I don't know…" my voice was a bare whisper, "I'll find something…Believe me…"_

_My heart jerked and started pounding hard in my chest as he started laughing. "I do believe you…" though the laughter left his lips, it left it's traces in his eyes… "I do believe you that you'll find something. But in order to do that…you'll need some time around me", he leaned in and grabbed my upper arm painfully and he said smirking, "…and I'm gonna make sure you have it." He started dragging me towards the door…_

_"Damon…let go of me…let go of me…" I shouted and I continued to hit him with my free hand._

_"Everything all right in there…" I heard Jeremy's voice and my eyes followed the source and found him standing on the staircase, hovering over the railing…_

_"Nothing, Jeremy…just go back to bed…"_

_"Doesn't look like nothing…"_

_Damon glanced upwards for a moment and before I could do any thing to stop him, he rushed towards Jeremy and pinned him by his throat against the wall next to them… I heard Damon murmuring in my brother's ears, loud enough for me to hear from downstairs, "You're right it's not 'nothing'… you see, I have a problem here. I want your sister to come with me, but she won't. And you my dear, interrupted me the exact moment I convinced her to come with me…So tell me, brother, if I should kill you right now… or go for the sleeping beauty next room, if your sister doesn't agree to come with me…"_

_Oh…God I don't want my brother to get hurt because of me, I cant let him get hurt…I thought… that beast was gonna kill both of them and he was gonna make his way to me before or after killing my entire family…so I decided wisely, "Damon, I'll go…I'll go with you, just don't hurt them…" I begged him._

_I saw him murmur something in my brother's ear, and then he slammed Jer across the wall, when he was finished. Jeremy made a chocking sound, he surely was hurt. But before I could go help him, Damon came rushing like a hurricane. He threw me over his shoulder and our house blurred from my vision…_

A dazzling beam of sunlight was peeking through a narrow gap in between the dark chocolate curtains…

I cried for it seemed like hours. I thought that Damon'd come anytime and do something terrible to me. But I don't feel his presence anywhere. I don't think I can out run him, but if I try to get out the boarding house now, maybe I'd be able to get past Damon, because it's still daytime out there. He won't be able to chase me out in the daylight. I can get to my house, and then I'll have the entire day. I can take Jenna, Jeremy somewhere far…out of his reach…

I get up from the bed and walk towards the door. I turn the knob and to my surprise, it wasn't locked from the outside. I silently open the door and start walking downstairs… I don't know much about the Salvatore house, but I know that the main entrance is through the living room…and I knew there's a back entrance through the library, which leads to the path through the back lane and ends at the high way near the Wickery Bridge. I was probably in trance when Damon made me come here and unbolt him from the basement dungeon yesterday, but my memories of the path are still crystal clear in my mind… I decide the sooner I get to the high way, the better. So I start making my way to the library as soundlessly as possible.

I stealthily walk towards the door. Still no sign of Damon… There's only a few feet left in between me and my freedom…I walk to the door and my heart stops beating…

The door was padlocked from inside. I deliberately try the windows… padlocked…everything padlocked…Every place of the room, from where someone can enter of get out was locked… it's just the moment I think of trying to break a glass window, throwing a chair or something… it happens…

**_Yeah... haaa!_**_**  
**_**_(guitar solo)_**

Somewhere in the house rock music starts playing aloud, shattering my ear drum. My heart's pounding so loudly that it feels like it's in my throat… I try to calm myself and process the idea that originated in me, as the music goes on…

**_Your heart's on fire but you're cold to the touch_**_**  
**_**_I know you want it, but you love yourself too much_**_**  
**_**_Your heart's on fire but your head isn't right_**_**  
**_**_You better leave it, I ain't ever giving up!_**_**  
**_**_Hey hey hey!_**

_**Oh!**_

_This is a given_ I think, because the loud noise is surely gonna shield the sound of me breaking the glass… I search for a chair or a stool or anything lift-able… when suddenly I hit something unexpected, I crush against a wall hard chest. I look up to find piercing gaze of blue orbs…

I start quaking in terror. But, with an unexpected 250 kilo-watt smile, he says… "Looking for me?"

* * *

**Music for the Chapter:** Beauty of the Dark- Mads Langer; Jet- Black Heart.

**Author's Note: **Woo… what do you think what's gonna happen when Damon finds out she was gonna break his precious window? *****wink*****

Now here, I confess my crime… I published this story in my short story collection- 'The Prisoner of Desire'. Because I was worried that people might not like the idea of darker Damon. But, I always craved to enlarge this story and after seeing so many requests, I figured that I really should enlarge it. So the first three chapters are almost the same as the updates in 'The Prisoner of Desire'… but, what's going to come next is unpredictable and I also removed the three chapters from 'The Prisoner of Desire' a while ago… So… Please, please review and let me know if I should continue this or not…

I'm going to update the next two chapters within the next 48 hours… the following chapters are going to take some time…

**Follow, add favorite, review and let me know if I should go on.**

**Please follow me on twitter- DreamLoverX; I'll tweet spoilers about next chapters and trailers of new stories … follow me and I'll follow back… and please like our facebook page The Fanfiction Diaries for more spoilers and more info about the upcoming chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Darkness

**Author's Note: **Hello my lovelies! You guys totally blew me off... I tell you what, yesterday was my birthday and you guys just rocked my birthday with all your supports! I'm so happy... Here comes the next chapter of Soul of the Shadows… Enjoy…

**There's a trailer video of this story on youtube. Please check that out. The link is in my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own TVD or any of the character *sighs*…**

**Previously:** Stefan was holding Damon captive in their basement cellar, starving him for days. Damon managed to free himself. A very vengeful Damon then captured Elena and held her captive in the Boarding house, using her as his leverage against Stefan to get ring back from Stefan. Elena tried to escape, but when she saw all the doors, windows padlocked. she was just about to throw something at the window and make her escape, she crushed into something hard…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Into The Darkness**

_I start quaking in terror. But, with an unexpected 250 kilo-watt smile, he says… "Looking for me?"_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

* * *

"Damon…" I gasp, my heart's pounding so hard and fast, it feels like it's going to explode in my chest…But, to my absolute shock, Damon doesn't make any move to kill me. In fact he does not even look mad. He's just standing there and smirking like an ass.

"Umm... I…" I mumble, this wasn't supposed to happen. This guy standing in front of me is a murderer. Less than 24 hours ago, he tried to kill me, he held me captive against my will… I'm supposed to explode with rage, anger. Just because he's smoking hot and he's smirking like some sex-god …doesn't mean that I can't find my voice anymore… I swallow a lump in my throat. God, I'm so freaky nervous, _is he gonna kill me now… does he know I was trying escape from here…_ off course he knows! He's a vampire for heaven's sake. I've seen enough movies to know that vampires can read our minds, get inside our heads just like that… he proved it, when he made me come here yesterday. _Save me God!_ He was so sick... so fragile yesterday, yet so strong. But now…now he's in full form. I see the dark circles are gone from under his eyes, color has returned to his pale white skin. Right now, he's a wild panther standing before me, making me aware of every bit of the predator he is. He's going to kill me for sure… or he's going to make me do things. He can control my mind… he can make me do whatever he'd like…

I feel tears welling up my eyes, I try to blink away the tears… looking afraid in front of a highly trained predator isn't going to help the situation… I know, I shouldn't show weakness in front of a dangerous creature. I know he'd find it amusing, if he succeeds to make me afraid of him. Well, I am afraid of him… but I'm not gonna show it to him, I'm not gonna give him that satisfaction. He imprisoned me, so what?… I'll not going to let him have power over me. I would fight Damon until I draw my last breath. I'm not going to be some scared little girl that'll willingly crumble beneath his boots. I'll show him, Elena Gilbert isn't that easily breakable...

Suddenly I find this rage boiling every drop of blood running through my veins... "Nope. I was definitely not looking for you…" I spat as I try to make my face look disgusted instead of terrified.

"Ooo… feisty…" he taunts, while making an attempt to brush his knuckles on my cheek…

Instinctively, I slap his hand away and speak venomously, "I woke up this morning to learn that, you're a vampire, a real one. You and your brother both are, that you're a cruel blood sucking beast, a murderer!" I see the dangerous light gleaming in his eyes, but I don't care, I don't stop, "…that you're a psycho control-freaky monster, who can manipulate people's minds… who can brainwash them do things, that you tried to feed on me, that you BIT me, that you kidnapped me! I've earned 'feisty'." I suck deep breath after I'm finished. But when I see he's still standing in front of me, arms crossed over his chest, eyeing me up and down with that ever-present smirk, I know he had enjoyed my flustered rant very much…

"Damn, Elena! You're so hot when you're angry…" he says chuckling. He gives me a wicked grin before winking at me, biting the corner of his lower lip seductively.

I clutch my hair in a fist and say, "Go to hell…" I shove his chest and move past him, but he moves fast, blocking me in the blink of an eye, His supernatural speed knocks me off balance and I nearly crush in his chest again.

Damon's voice is low and deadly. "You do NOT get to talk to me like that. I might be a killer, monster, psychic freak, but this is who I am… I'm a vampire and this is how I choose to live. I enjoy everything about being a vampire, I REVEL in the hunt, the feed, the kill", he roars.

I feel warm dampness beginning to flood down my cheeks, I can't help but cry.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I whisper.

"No… not yet. You're my hostage for now and I hate to admit it, but I'm not gonna hurt you…unless Stefan gives me my ring." _Well that's very comforting…_ I rub the back of my hand on my cheek and wipe the tear away.

"Why me?" I ask him in a choked voice.

"Because, right now you're all my brother cares about, Elena" he whispers, his ice blue eyes boring into mine, comforting, hurting at the same time. His eyes stay locked with mine for a few moments before lowering down on my lips. His gaze lingers there as if some supernatural force is keeping him from looking away… I stay frozen right there, anticipating what he might do next. I forget to try to step away from him. _Is he gonna kiss me now?_ I think I won't be able to stop him if he does, I think, I'll just let him kiss me… I don't know what's happening to me! Damon Salvatore a cruel vampire, a manipulator, my captor; he's about to kiss me and I can't find my strength to step back. May be he's doing the mind control thing again… it think with relief, because no matter what I would never want to admit it out loud that no matter what he how many terrible things he had done, I've always found myself drawn to him like moths are drown to the flame. The thought of him controlling my mind makes my blood curdle in my veins, makes me sick at my stomach.

"Damon…" I say. It was meant to be a warning but my voice came out like pleading. It destructed him though. He shrugs a bit and lifted his eyes up to meet my gaze again.

" I got you something to eat…" he says politely and hands me a brown paper bag. I glance at the bag for a few moments before lifting my teary gaze to him…

"I wanna go home... to Jeremy, to Jenna… Please! Damon, they don't know where I am. Their scared the hell to…" I say sobbing.

But before I could finish, he cups my cheek and whispers "Elena, don't worry about them…I compelled them. All they'd know is that you are visiting some family friends in Georgia."

"What? No!" I shove his hands away and shout, "You told them that I went to see our family friends in Georgia? But we don't have any friends in Georgia!"

Damon shrugs his shoulders and says jolting his lips, "That's what they're gonna have to believe from now on…"

"Guhhh!" I slap him across the face with all the strength I could manage. He must not be expecting it because his face turns sharply to one side with the force of the impact from my hand. I yell, "Don't you dare mess with my family or my friends… You manipulative, psychotic, blood sucking… son of a bitch…"

Suddenly I feel a rush of air, the floor drifts away underneath my feet and my vision blurs. I scream as I feel the sharp pain of my back slamming against a wall. I watched helplessly as his face turns demonic.

"Don't you EVER dare talk to me like that…" he growls, his canines fully exposed.

Knowing I am completely at his mercy, I beg, "Why are you doing this to me? Please, let me go…Damon please…"

He lets go my hand and his face turns back into his human façade. He sighs, holding his hands in front of him he says calmly, "Look, Elena. It's taking my balls harder than I thought, not to hurt you. Everything in me, every instinct I have is telling me to hurt you, feed on you... kill you…"

"Then do it…" I yell, "…Then kill me, but don't make me suffer… Please… Damon, if you're gonna kill me, then stop playing with me. Just make it quick…"

"Elena... Elena, look at me" he immediately cups my face in his palms, forcing me to look directly into his ice blue eyes and murmurs softly, "Elena, I'm not gonna hurt you… if you behave, I promise no matter what my instincts tell me to do, I'd never loose control over myself. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe with me. Do you understand?"

I couldn't tell if he's using that vampire mind control thing on me or not, but I find enough sincerity in his intense gaze and soothing voice that I trust him not to hurt me.

I nod slightly. He smiles and says, "Good…" before letting go my face. "Now, about that food…" he says turning towards where we stood. He bent down and picks up something from the floor. I realize it's the paper bag, which I probably dropped when he slammed me against the wall. He comes back with the packet and hands it to me. I wipe the tear away with the back of my hand and tuck a few strands of damp, sticky hair behind my ears. I tear open the paper bag, burger and French fries from Mystic Grills.

I look up at him and mouth the words, "Thank you…" as if the words would never find voice after everything he had done to me…

xXx

**_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a man go..._**_**  
**_**_That's the way they all come through like..._**_**  
**_**_Low cut, see through, shirts that make ya..._**_**  
**_**_That's the way she come through like..._**

I don't have any idea how I ended up as Damon's crystal-set-collection-Scotch-bourbon-private bartender. This is exactly what I'm doing right now, he's making me pour bourbon in his crystal glasses, while he's partying with all the curtains of the living room drawn, all the lamps on, creating an artificial dusk in here. He has set the music system so loud that it's banging against my ear drums to the point of tearing them into shreds… and the thing that hurts the most is that he's dancing like crazy near the fireplace… not that he can't dance or anything…the fact is, he's actually good at it…too good… it hurts my vision.

**_I think I should know_**_**  
**_**_How to make love to something innocent_**_**  
**_**_Without leaving my fingerprints out_**_**  
**_**_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word_**_**  
**_**_I never learned to pronounce_**_**  
**_**_How do I say I'm sorry_**_**  
**_**_'Cause the word is never gonna come out_**_**  
**_**_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word_**_**  
**_**_I never learned to pronounce_**

Oh it's one hell of a torture to my eyes and my damn mind… the way he's moving his hips back and forth… I'm sure he would have been arrested if he was in any public place. God! I can't stop staring, the way his black jeans is hanging low on his hips, like almost falling over and the way his black shirt's hugging his chiseled body, only to highlight them even more, the way he has left the top three buttons of his shirt undone, the way his puckering his lips or saying "Oh Yeah!" occasionally. Save me God! I'm almost drooling over my captor, the sexiest person I've ever met in my entire life… he already has caught me staring twice. No matter how fast I managed to turn my gaze elsewhere. I never missed that jackass smirk on his lips, every time me caught me staring. I felt all my blood rushing to the surface, seeing his sexy smirk, his eyes glittering in some kind of lame satisfaction, his numlisous lips being tugged and pulled in between his teeth seductively. _Damn you… Damon Salvatore…_ first for imprisoning me, then being so good for a captor, not hitting me, not raping me, not starving me, not putting me in the basement dungeon and now for torturing me the worst possible way…

Damon indicates me to pour one more glass of whiskey… but as soon as I start to pour the drink in the crystal glass, he protests, "No…Elena. Just give me the bottle…please." But he doesn't make any attempt to come here and get it. _Perfect…he wants me to wait on him now…_I grab the bottle and walk towards him. He's still dancing like a monkey in the circus. There's no sign of rage, anger…that he'd been held captive in their basement dungeon for days, that his ring's been missing, without which he wouldn't probably get out in the sun ever. I push the bottle in his hands and say, "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Damon. You can make me do whatever you want me to…"

I try to turn back and leave. But, I don't miss his grin fades. He stops moving and says, "Elena… look. I know you're pissed at me. But the thing is, I haven't use mind compulsion on you yet so far…and I don't wanna use it on you, unless you make…off course. I promised you not to hurt you as long as you behave. And now I promise, I won't compel you unless you do something that you're surely gonna regret."

"Huh…I won't hurt you… I won't compel you…very comforting…" I say mimicking him, before turning again to leave. But being Damon, he does something that startles me from head to toe. He captures my hand, pulls me back towards him. I gasp as my back hits his stone hard chest. "Dance with me…" he whispers right into my ears sending waves of chills through my spine. I feel his hot breath on my neck… I should be terrified…because he's a vampire for Gods sake…and that's exactly where he wants me to be, in his arm… shivering… my neck exposed to him, ready for his bite, ready for him to feed on me… but I'm not scraed. I won't say I'm completely fearless, actually I'm more afraid of myself than I should fear him. I start dancing as he guides my moves with his hands on both sides of my hips…

**_Push it, baby, push it, baby, outta control_**_**  
**_**_I got my gun cocked, tight, and I'm ready to blow_**_**  
**_**_Push it, baby, push it, baby, outta control_**_**  
**_**_This is the same old dance that you already know…_**_**  
**_**_Push it, baby, push it, baby, outta control_**_**  
**_**_I got my gun cocked, tight, and I'm ready to blow_**_**  
**_**_Push it, baby, push it, baby, outta control_**_**  
**_**_This is the same old dance that you already know…_**

I shiver as he whispers the lines into my ear in the same husky tone the singer's singing. I smell the delicate mixture of bourbon, his own spicy, mint smell, his aftershave. I grind my hips shamelessly with his as he runs his hands up and down my arms and moves his hips rhythmically with mine. I pull up my right hand and I wrap it around his neck, pressing my body deeper against his as I continue dancing fearless, bold, shameless, dirty. I turn my face to see his eyes…filled with lust…desire…his pupils dilated like some cat's. I'm not afraid of him… I'm not afraid that he's a vampire, a remorseless killer, my captor… all I feel is his warmth, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. I roll my hips with his, a shock of waves wash through my body as I feel his erection pressing on my lower back. I grind my rare against his erection once more. "Elena", he moans against my neck, pushing his shaft against my rare, mimicking the same old motion of a man and a woman melting with each other. We both continue to dance…

**_I think I should know_**_**  
**_**_How to make love to something innocent_**_**  
**_**_Without leaving my fingerprints out…_**

*Beep* *Beep*… we stop dancing as I feel the vibrate of his phone in his jeans pocket against my back. He pulls it out, glances at the screen and grunts rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Gurhhh…Buzz kill Bob…" He presses the pause button on the remote and receives the call, "Hello Stefan…" he sing songs… my face lights up in joy hope.

"Where's she? Where is she?" I can hear Stefan's concern voice from over here.

"You know what, she's fine…seriously… she slept well, fed well…and yes she's fine... now where's my ring Stefan?" Damon saying taunting. I can't hear what Stefan's saying from the other side. I just see Damon's handsome features hardening.

"I want my ring back, Stefan…" he growls, "…the sooner you can make it happen, the better… you know what? I promised her not to hurt her. But you know me well brother… it doesn't take people long to cross my mind… yeah! she's fine now…fine…fine…Okay…" Damon unexpectedly hands me over the phone, "Your boyfriend wants to talk to you…"

I almost snatch the phone from his hand and say, "Stefan…" I start mumbling between my cries and I know most of it don't even make any sense, but I go on blabbing…when I finally calm down Stefan speaks, "Elena… you're gonna be okay… I promise. I know my brother… I know what he's capable of. But trust me, Elena if he promised not to hurt you his gonna keep that promise… please don't do anything stupid and try to cross him."

"How can you say that right now? he kidnapped me…" my sobs turning into rage...

"Elena, calm down. I know he's not gonna hurt you. I'm telling you this, knowing that he's listening every word I'm speaking to you. He knows it too well that I won't give a shit about his ring if he hurts you a bit, Elena… I'm gonna return as soon as possible. Please behave until then…please don't give him a reason to hurt you…" He says sincerely. But how can he say it right now? How can he pick sides that he's brother's not gonna hurt me? Like kidnapping me... trying to feed on me isn't bad enough as it is?

"Do you understand me? Promise me you won't do anything stupid... Because if you think you can cross him... you're wrong. If you try to cross him you'll end up hurt, Elena... Please don't do anything stupid... For me..." Stefan says, warning consuming his voice...

_Enough with the lectures…_Out of rage... out of disgust, I throw the phone into Damon's hand. Damon looks at me surprised for a few moment before switching his teasing mode on and saying, "Yeah... I don't… I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now…"

I hear a faint voice of Stefan yelling from the other side of the phone, "What did you do to her? Huh?"

Damon replies sarcastically, "I showed her how to have fun, Stefan…You called and the waterworks begin. She was fine, until you called…yes, we were having fun, Stefan. Is that a problem?"

I hear Stefan growling, "Damon I swear to God, if you touch her…" before he could finish Damon speaks, "You have a good day…Mm-Hmm… bye now…" he clicks the phone and shoves it back into his pocket.

"Look… I hate to break it to you…seems like I have to tolerate to be nice to you for at least five more days… Steffi's gonna come back with my ring from Castello di San Salvatore and the moment he gives it back to me, you're free from me… I'm free from the all consuming darkness…everybody wins… but like your boyfriend said, you really shouldn't test my virtue, because forgiveness isn't my obvious character trait, Elena. You shouldn't give me a reason to break my promise and hurt you… Are we clear?"

I nod agreeing, because as I see, it's the only way of my survival.

He says, "Good…now stop with the pity party, Elena. You were so much more fun before that borderline-birdy-brain called." He shoves his hand down in his jeans pocket, searching for something. He pulls out his hand with a neatly folded white handkerchief in it and hands it to me. I take the handkerchief from him, wipe my tears away, then sniff my nose in it. I tuck the handkerchief into my pocket, without even asking him.

He sighs and says, "Now, I'm gonna have to feed you three times a day, get you something to drink… hell… I might even have to cook for you…worse than adopting a puppy… Ughhh…so much for my ring…" a drop of tear slips through my lashes once again. Damon presses the play button on the remote and starts dancing with the rest of the music…

"I assume you would not want to dance right now…" he says glancing at me. I don't say anything, don't do anything, just stand there in an utter silent.

"All right then…since you're not dancing can you do me a little favor?" he asks with a smoldering smile, puppy dog eyes. But without waiting for my answer he asks, "I'm thirsty. Can you go downstairs, in the basement and get me something to drink? Please…" I glance at bottles full of various sort of drinks at the table. He speaks as if he read my mind, "Real drink, Elena… there's fridge in the basement. Can you please, fetch me a blood bag? if that's okay…" _unbelievable_… he's asking me if I'm okay with fetching a blood bag for him. I head to downstairs, before I catch a glimpse of him staring at the small amount of skin that peeped in between my red tank top and my black skinny jeans. He crocks his head to one side as I move pass him towards the staircase. I pause as he says, "I've got to get you a few new dresses…too…"

I frown and say, "Gee… thanks…no need for that…" I can't imagine what type of dresses Damon's gonna get for me, if he gets that option and once he gets something for me, I'm sure as hell he's gonna convince me to wear them, or force me to wear that…or worse compel me.

"Boo… are you sure you want to stay in those stinky clothes of yours for more than five days?" I hear him say from behind. I don't stop. I just walk downstairs. I hear him say, "Remember, Elena. I'm not gonna let you borrow my shirts and shorts." _Like that's gonna happen…_I roll my eyes at him.

I slowly walk pass the iron door of the cellar... that cellar. I shiver as I remember, the horrible yesterday. Huh… like today is anything less terrible. I smile at myself, pity. All the sudden something catches my vision from inside the bars on the door. I walk up to the door. Standing on my toe tip, I see the small violet flowers, the smashed tree, the messy, muddy pot's shattering pieces on the filthy ground… I wonder why anyone hadn't cleaned it yet…

The Salvatore boarding house is full of old relics and antiques. Rugs covers much of the hardwood floors. It's decorated with intricate oriental patterns. Vases, lamps, show pieces and antique statues all around the living room…the parlor. Books are scatter in the perfect shelves. Sometimes it reminds me of a museum. The only place dirty and filthy, I know in the whole boarding house, is the basement. But sill they tried to keep it as clean as possible. I wonder why they hadn't cleaned the mess yet… then I remember the incident when I threw the flowering tub towards Damon and it hit his head. Those flowers burnt his flesh. It actually burnt him! But I remember when I grabbed the tub I actually grabbed the flowering top of the tree. But if it was poisonous it could have burnt me too… but it didn't. Weird… that the tree didn't burn me, but Damon was burnt by it. May be it doesn't work on human…Damon's a vampire, may be it only works on vampires.

I bite my lips…_What are the chances!_ I think the loud rock musics can cover the noise I'd make unbolting the heavy iron door. I bite my lips harder and finally I beat my scared part and consider opening the door. I undo the bolt as silently as possible and silently walk inside the cellar. I bent down to the ground. I pause for a moment or two, should I touch it or not… after considering for a few more moments… I finally touch the tip of my forefinger on a violet flower stick… and to my surprise, it doesn't hurt me. I pick one stick up, deeply inhale. There's no specific smell on it, only a faint hint of mint… I put the stick on my lips and kiss it lightly... _my savior…the unknown violet flower…_ my way out… I remember Stefan's strict warning in my head not to cross his brother… Fuck Stefan! It's because of him I'm in this danger in the first place. I can save myself. I've finally found a way to save myself. I look around and see there's lot of tub containing the flower tree on a table with artificial lamp for photosynthesis…a lot of flowers. A cruel grin spreads on my lips as I start to think the things I can do with these… things I can do to Damon…

**_I'll break you down_**_**  
**_**_I'll take you down, down_**_**  
**_**_Fill you with sadness_**_**  
**_**_Make your life madness_**

_**I'm having a hard time**_  
_**I'm making you do the hard time too**_  
_**I'm stuck in a bad way**_  
_**And I'm gonna make you pay for it…**_

Game on Salvatore…

xXx

I've been dancing with Damon spontaneously for a couple of hours. I've been acting madly drunk. I've been showing him that I'm drinking bourbon, the truth is, I'm shoving the drink each time into a vase nearby, whenever he's destructed. I'm showing him I'm all consumed to alcohol just like he is. God, my feet hurts but I don't stop… I have to make him as tired as possible. I have to make him as drunk as possible. I got him drink almost three bottles of bourbon. He would have been on the floor, if he was human. But seems like being a vampire improved his alcohol tolerance too. But I can tell from the way he's tottering, trembling, he's only another few glasses of bourbon away from passing out… it'd be the perfect time for me to strike…

Earlier after I returned from the basement with his blood bag…I told him that I was hungry and I needed something to eat. He bought it. And he was kind enough to let me use the kitchen. I grinded a huge amount of the flowers, I picked from the basement. I made a large amount of the colorless liquor. I spiked a bottle of bourbon with it. I also made a juice for myself, so that he couldn't suspect me using the grinding machine. Hell, he totally bought it…

I had to act normal around him. I just did what he said… as the result of it I ended up in just my red tank and my lacy black panties just to blend in with him. I left my five hundred-dollar jeans somewhere on one of the Persian rugs and now I'm chasing to the climax and my heart is pounding hard against my chest. God, please let him believe that my heartbeat's increased because of dancing…

I dance with the rock music… he dances with a bottle in his hand, a bit far from me, near the fireplace. His shirt totally unbuttoned, hanging from his shoulder, making his chiseled abs look perfect around the black frame of his shirt. His jeans hang low on his hips, making a highlighted view of a slight patch of hair on his lower abdomen, starting from his belly button leading to his… I try not to imagine next… I try to concentrate my mind on my mission revenge, instead of my womanly fantasy. I try to make my moves as sexy as possible… showing more of the skin on my bare legs, my ass, braced only in a scrap of lace. I seductively bite my lips occasionally, moving my hips rhythmically with the rock music that's banging loudly on my ear…

**_Vows are spoken_**_**  
**_**_To be broken_**_**  
**_**_Feelings are intense_**_**  
**_**_Words are trivial_**

Damon finishes his third bottle, it hits on the ground and shatters into pieces. Then he rushes towards the staircase. He stands on the edge of the railing of the top step in a heartbeat and starts dancing… dancing like some kind of sex-god… like a man whore. He moves his hips back and forth. I feel damn weak at my knees as I see his manhood making a visible tent on his jeans… I feel the damn wetness in between my legs, but I go on dancing as seductively as possible. I move my hands up touching myself, from my thighs, my hips, my stomach, my breasts and rest them on my messy, sweaty, sticky hair and keep rocking. I don't miss the glitter on his eyes as he sees my hands brushing my red tank up, reviling my toned stomach, resting just bellow my breast, before falling down on its place as my hands makes their way up to my head. But he doesn't pause dancing, he only slows the pace just to tempt me to look at his highlighted tent…

**_Pleasures remain_**_**  
**_**_So does the pain_**_**  
**_**_Words are meaningless_**_**  
**_**_And forgettable_**

I bite my lips seductively, when Damon uses his forefinger inviting me to go to him, while still rolling his hips…mimicking some kind of sex move. _Damon Fucking Salvatore… you're so gonna regret this…_ I pucker my lips and throw a kiss in the air towards him. He jumps and immediately stands in front of me… smirking…I almost jump into his arms and kiss him on the lips… he deepens the kiss. Save me God, even in this drunk state, he's still the best kisser I've ever kissed in my life. He invades every inch of my mouth with his tongue. I break the kiss and whisper right into his mouth, "Are you gonna do this here? Now?" he captures my lips once more and whispers, "My bedroom…" he takes my hand and leads me towards his bedroom.

I grab that very special bottle of bourbon on our way to the stairs… We keep dancing as we head towards his bedroom…

**_All I ever wanted_**_**  
**_**_All I ever needed_**_**  
**_**_Is here in my arms…_**_**  
**_**_Words are very unnecessary_**_**  
**_**_They can only do harm_**

_**All I ever wanted**_  
_**All I ever needed**_  
_**Is here in my arms…**_

We dance all the way up the stairs. My back hits the cool, hard, wood. Damon whispers, "Can't wait…" he leans in and kisses me, pressing his body against mine and mine against the door, before turning the knob. I scramble backwards as the door opens. It's the same room, same bed, where I woke up earlier this morning. He enters the room, kicks door shut behind him and walks towards me like a stalking predator to it's prey. He snatches the bourbon bottle from my hands and pops the lead open. He keeps stalking towards me. I feel the back of my knees hit the mattress. I scramble, and fall on my back on the bed. Okay, now I'm officially afraid. Why does he seem more obsessed in drinking me, instead of that bourbon? my heart becomes a little bird and it flies away… What if he's not gonna drink that at all… God… please make him drink that… God… God… God… what have I put myself into? I seduced Damon Salvatore, I let him kiss me, I let him lead me in his room...and here in the artificial dark now I'm afraid. How I am gonna handle him, if he doesn't drink the spiked bourbon? How am I gonna stop an untamed beast like him now? I squeeze my eyes shut in fear…

"Aghhh…" I hear a choking sound followed by a shattering sound of glass hitting the ground… the bottle hitting the ground…

My eyes fly open, I sit up on the bed and find Damon coughing, spitting the drink. But I had already put a vigorous amount of the poisonous liquid in his drink. "Vervain… vervain…" he clutches his throat before sinking on his knees…_Oh...so that's what its called...Vervain. H_is pale face becoming bluish, his eyes looks confused at first, then hurt, betrayed…then rage, anger overwhelm his beautiful features. Dark purple veins appear under his eyes, his fangs lengthen, he snarls like a demon, before his eyes rolling in the back of his head and he passes out on the floor. I watch as his demon features fades back to his human façade again… a beautifully sleeping Damon.

I stand up, and walk towards the unconscious, boneless body on the floor. I grin as I put my black pump heel on his bare chest… there's no sign of life on him… no breath, no heartbeat…just a dead person under my foot… but I know he's not dead… I've never heard anything as crazy as poisoning a vampire to death. He has to wake up…

It's just the beginning of my diabolical game…

**_Give me a mile_**_**  
**_**_I'll take a hundred miles_**_**  
**_**_Such a mistake…_**_**  
**_**_Sorry you made…_**

_**I'm having a hard time**_  
_**I'm making you do the hard time too**_  
_**I'm stuck in a bad way**_  
_**And I'm gonna make you pay for it**_

* * *

**Music for the Chapter: **Starstruck- 3OH!3; All The World- Fauxliage; Enjoy The Silence- Anberlin.

**Author's Note: **I know this whole piece is sorta turning into a song-fic now…but can't help putting the songs in the perfect places… I've been listening to tvd songs lately and I think the lyrics fit perfectly in the situations…

Now, this chapter was also another reposted one from 'The Prisoner of Desire' series... we have one more known chapter to go then the real game begins. I'll probably update the next one by tomorrow... You'll have to wait for a while for chapter 4...

Now, a little about the next chapter. Elena just vervained him and plotting to torture him. Don't you think she should have paid a little more attention on both Stefan and Damon's warning not try to cross him... I'll just say it's going to be a very very dark chapter... Just be prepared for what you have put yourselves into.

Please... please... please leave a review. That really helps me a lot knowing what you guys are thinking…

**PS: this chapter was inspired from 'The Darkest Side of Me'- SuchALittleMonster chapter 6.**

**Please follow me on twitter- DreamLoverX; I'll tweet spoilers about next chapters and trailers of new stories … follow me and I'll follow back… and please like our facebook page The Fanfiction Diaries for more spoilers and more info about the upcoming chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3: Didn't Wanna Hurt You, Baby

**Author's Note: **I'm so stunned by all of your support. Thank you very much to all of you, who followed, added favorite and reviewed my story. Here's the third chapter of Soul of The Shadows… one big bad chapter in here... Enjoy! :D

**There's a trailer video of this story on youtube. Please check that out. The link is in my profile page.**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain Rape/ Abuse, Adult Content, Blood, Gore, Violence, Strong Sexual Scenes and Bad Language (umm… did I miss anything else?).**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own TVD or any of the characters… they belong to L.J. Smith and Julie Plec…**

**Previously: **Stefan held Damon captive in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding house, starving him for days, he even stole Damon's daylight ring. After Damon managed to free himself, he kidnapped Elena to use her as leverage against Stefan to get back his ring. He maintained his instincts to be nice to her. But she tricked him. She found a large volume of herbs that only harms vampires…vervain. She seduced Damon and lured him into drinking bourbon from a bottle that she laced with vervain…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Didn't Wanna Hurt You, Baby**

_It's just the beginning of my diabolical game…_

* * *

**Damon's POV**

* * *

We dance all the way up the stairs. I press her so that her back hits the cool, hard, wood of my bedroom door. I whisper, "Can't wait…" I really can't wait any longer. I've been wanting her ever since I laid my eyes on her. Hell! I've even got slapped for wanting her. I endured her slap and despite of ending up dead or rather my compelled little minion, which she was supposed to be, she ruled my heart. Because my big bad vampire heart decided that she deserved better. I could have easily gotten under her skin, I could have easily wrapped her all around my fingers, I could have made her want me like I was her addiction… it was easy like I snap my fingers. But I decided that she deserved better...

And now, here she is… my bourbon bottle in one hand, the other one creeping under my shirt, stroking my back up and down, making me groan with just her bare touches. _God, this girl is going to be the end of you…_ my subconscious warns me.

I lean in and kiss her, pressing her body against the door with mine. _Where the fuck is the doorknob?_ I curse myself as my hands deliberately try to find the doorknob, because it's sure as hell been more than a bazillion times, I entered the very same room. It shouldn't take a hundredth fraction of second for my hands to find the knob, only if they can take a beat from roaming all over her body, exploring her smooth skin.

Just the moment I devour my tongue into her mouth, my traitorous hand finds the knob. I turn the knob and reluctantly break the kiss as she scrambles backwards as the door opens. She starts backing away from me. Is this fear that I see? No…no…no… it can't be. She wants me and I know it.

I enter the room, kick door shut behind me and slowly make my way towards her. I snatch the bourbon bottle from her and pop the lead open. I keep stalking toward her. I feel her nervousness under my nakeding gaze. Somehow it feels worth it. Slowly unwrapping her desires for me, unleashing the caged goddess in her. She constantly steps back, until the back of her knees hit the mattress. She falls on her back on my bed. Fuck! She falls on my bed and before clamping her dangling legs crossed together, she allows me just a peep show of her wetness from within the black scrape of lace she was wearing, calling it an excuse for panties. I groan... Oh! I'd love to tear them apart. I'd love to rip off her red tank top too. She looks hot n sexy as burning hell in red and black and those black pump heels making her legs look never ending. _So Fuckable!_ I take a few more steps towards her. I put the bourbon bottle to my lips. But before I could take a sip, I'm lost in her never-ending long tanned legs, I suck a deep breath, inhaling the divine smell of her arousal and my world starts spinning. I let the bourbon bottle slip off my hand, not caring the bottle landing straight on the floor, glasses shattering into pieces, the liquor soaking my thousand dollar Persian rug. I don't care…nothing is important…not anymore…

I put my hands on her knees and slowly part them so that I can stand where I really want to be. I trail my hands upwards, on her toned thighs, on her hips, pushing her red bodice tank top up to reveal the creamy skin on her stomach inch by inch. She squirms under my touch. I can feel goose bumps appearing on her skin. I press my body further down on her, while lifting the tank top up over her head and throwing it away. I begin to kiss her neck, on her collarbone, sending tingles through her body. "Damon", she breaths fisting my hair, as I lick a very sensitive spot under her earlobe. I kiss the swell of her breasts peeking through the black lacy lingerie. I lick every delicious inch of her that is bared to me. My hands immediately find the clasp of her bra on her back. I greedily unclasp it and pry it off her skin. And here they are… right in front of my eyes are the most perfect boobs I've ever seen in my life…and I've lived a very long fucking life in this planet and I've seen a lot of boobs. I cup her breasts in both my palms, while kissing her and murmuring something incoherent in admiration… I can't make sense myself what I'm saying. I massage her breasts roughly, swallowing her needy moans. Her hands hold on to my shoulder for her dear life. I lower my lips on her neck, kissing, biting, nibbling, sucking every glorious inch of hers. I kiss my way down to her breasts and put one harden peak in my mouth, swirling my tongue around her nipple, while pinching the other one with my fingers…hard. I alternate my actions, giving same attention to her other breast. I suck hard, earning loud gasping and moans from her lips. Her hands graze on my shoulders, before lowering my already buttoned down shirt down my shoulder, down my arm and getting rid of them. Her hands roam all over my bare chest, my flat abs, before digging her nails playfully on my trails, making me growl. She traces her fingernails on my trail from my belly button to…the button of my jeans. But she doesn't immediately unbutton it, she traces her nail around it. I glance at her and see her biting her lips playfully taunting me. "I don't take teasing very well, Elena," I warn her before capturing her lips, biting harder on that lower one, while slapping her torturous hands away, unbuttoning my jeans myself. The *zippp* sound echoes all around my room. She glances down and just a sneak peek of my steel hard cock makes her blush violently. I kick off my jeans and stand completely naked in front of her. I can't help smirk as I see her gaping her mouth and swallowing like a fish out of the water.

"You're still over-clothed", I say, hooking my forefinger in the waistband of her panties, tugging it and snapping it back on her skin. She gasps as I slide my finger in between her nether lips. Shit! She so wet, so ready for me. She jerks under my touch, arches her hips for more. I pull out my finger. She protests in annoyance, but her face lights up as she hears the sound of ripping clothe… me ripping her panties.

I position myself standing in between her legs. I lift her left leg over my shoulder, while the other one dangles by the edge of my bed and plunge inside her in one swift motion. She moans my name aloud and clutches my forearm so hard that her fingernails draw blood. "Oh Fuck! You're so tight, Elena", I growl as I start seeing stars, feels like I'm gonna explode anytime soon.

"I'm sorry…" she apologies murmuring.

"Don't be…" I murmur lowering my body on hers. I hush her by kissing fiercely. _God, girls got spank... she's super flexible! and here I was advising her that she should quite cheerleader. Her body is way more flexible than the other cheerleaders... and I've been with the cheer-queen herself not so long ago... I've never seen her move like this._ Her hip blends like rubber with mine as I lower my body on hers, her one leg over my shoulder, another one drooping by the edge of my bed. I start moving inside her, forcefully... harder and deeper in a slow rhythm. I suck her earlobe, tug it in between my teeth and say huskily, "I fucking love it…"

"Wakey, wakey…wake… sleepy head" I suddenly feel cock-blocked... not because I hear someone calling out for me…but because the voice is hers. I frown at her and she slowly fades away…with a wicked grin spreading across her lips.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Elena?" I ask confused…my world fades away… I slowly try to open my eyes, my vision blurry, my voice weakened, my limbs feel heavy like lead, my head hurt like hell. I can't find my strength. With all the strength I could manage I open my eyes and I see her…Elena… straddling my waist. She's wearing that red tank of hers. _What the fuck? Was that all my… fantasy? _I try to lift my head but I can't…my hands are tied up above my head to the headboard of my bed… the headboard, I designed myself a long ago, because all girls suddenly decided to go into kinky stuffs. But, no one had ever dared to even try to tie me with it before…

"Come on, bastard, wake up", she says grabbing the back of my neck, yanking my head upwards. I groan as she grinds her hips against mine. I shake my head and try hard to clear my mind. What the fuck is happening to me? I had been dreaming about those wild fantasies like a virgin dick…where the reality sucks. She vervained me, she tied me with my own bed… she fucking tied me. "Umm… I see, little Damon's awake," she says rolling her hips against mine once again. I can't help moan as she starts rubbing against me, creating friction. And Then…"Wake up", she slaps me on the face hard.

"Elena? What the…" I ask sleepily. I try to get up. Perfect! My legs are bound to the footboard too…The nasty ropes are stinging, digging deep into the flesh on my wrists and my ankles… vervain…

"You bitch…" I say weakly, my voice strained.

She chuckles and bites her bottom lip seductively. Help me God! Once I get free I'll be biting that lip until I draw blood. "You haven't even seen the half of me yet, Damon," she says bending down on me, tracing her index finger on my cheek, down my jaw…down my throat. I flinch at her touch. "You have no idea… how bitchy I can be…" she bends down even further, her breasts pressing down on my chest, her lips only a few inches away from mine. _Good, _I think,_ keep bending down on me like that I could easily end you with my teeth alone._

"So what do you think? Do you like the decoration?" she suddenly gets up and says glancing around the surroundings. I feebly look around. Fuck! My bed is groomed with vervain flowers as if rose petals are spread all over the silk sheet. I try to flinch, but the vervain flowers are all around me. Good Heavens! My shirt's still clinching on my body, at least protecting my back from the ver-burning. I feel damn helpless, I don't remember when was the last time I felt this scared in my life.

"Uuu…Scaredy cat!" she says jolting her lips. I flinch away as she bends down and picks up a single vervain flower. I try hard not to look scared. I know all about the predatory satisfactions… I know how pleased we predators become seeing our victims afraid, seeing them struggle gives us an indescribable amount of satisfactions…and I refuse to give her that satisfaction. But I can't help shriek as her lowers the flower on my skin. I pull the rope on my wrist the hardest I could manage. I would've ripped it off without even flinching… now the more I struggle, the more the vervain soaked rope digs into my flesh. She trails the flower from my forehead, on my temple, to my lips, down my neck in an agonizing slow pace. I keep shrieking as she keeps tracing that fucking vervain on my chest, down my abdomen… down my lower belly. She rests it just above the button of my jeans. She slowly unbuttons my jeans. I feel sweaty, I'm horrified anticipating what she's about to do. I thrust my hips up and keep pulling the rope on my wrists and ankles… Vain efforts to free myself. I snarl as she traces the flower over my underwear. _Thank fuck! I was wearing my good underwear._ But how long would it take for her to undo my boxers too? I've never felt so fragile so vulnerable in my entire life.

She hooks her index finger in the elastic band of my boxer and snaps it back in my skin and says puckering her lips, "What's wrong, Lover Boy? Did I put a kink in your master plan?"

"Elena," I growl, "Let me out or I'll tear you apart- Aghhh…." She presses a fistful of vervain on my chest, while raking her nails in my flesh, drawing blood, forcing the vervain flowers into my torn flesh. I scream at the topmost of my pitch. My hips arch in an awkward angle, I try to jump out of the bed but she presses her full weight on my hips, causing me to lay still on the bed.

"You're in no position to threaten me…" she roars grabbing a fistful of my hair, yanking my face up, "See that lil bottle over there," I follow her gaze and find a bottle placed on the nightstand… a bourbon bottle that I finished earlier, it was half filled with some colorless liquid. I recognize it in a heartbeat…vervain. "Next time you even think of letting something like that out of your mouth, I will cram it down your throat. You got me?" she asked, pulling my hair off the roots.

I don't let a word out…She crocks her head, a wolfish grin spreads across her lips. "I'll take that as an 'Yes'…" she says.

I can't help chuckle… who ever imagined this bitch lived inside the Saint Elena? but seeing me laugh shakes her Cat Woman attitude a bit…

"What's wrong, Damon?" She asks frowning.

"Nothing… really… last time my brother tried to tame me… Well, his girlfriend ended up in my bed. Now you of all the people trying to do it… I wonder your brother may end up in my dining table" I laugh shaking my head, "I wish you have enough vervain supply to take me down for years."

"Oh, I have, Damon", she says in a seductive voice rocking her hips against my throbbing dick, "Trust me, I have enough vervain supply for both of us to swim in it…and besides you won't last years without blood, would you?" she grins coyly.

I grit my jaws together…and shut my fucking mouth… I don't wanna test her patience.

"So… Damon. Now that you're no longer a threat to me…" she says, while threading my hair in between her fingertips. "I need you to tell me where is the key of the shitty-lock you put on the front door, so that I don't have to go out by a broken window or something destructive like that… I want to go out through the front door like honorable woman that I am. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asks playfully tapping her index finger on my lips and brushing off the remaining vervain from my chest with the other hand. I groan as she grinds her hips against mine and asks again, "Where is it?"

"Fuck you! Bitch," I hiss through my gritted teeth.

"Wrong answer", she growls and smacks me across the face, "You tried to kill me, you kidnapped me, you threatened my family, you manipulated my mind, you turned me into your dirty dancer… you don't get to fuck me, you pervert. Now, Where. Is. The. Key?"

I keep my mouth shut. _Bitch, you don't know me. I'm not gonna break so easily._ I'm not hurt… I'm just surprised, shocked… didn't expect it'd come from her… and also not to mention I really got played by her whole 'Smutty little Elena' act. But, I'll come over it… I know I will.

She sighs before saying, "I see, you're not gonna tell me… In that case, I think I'm gonna have to find it myself." She lowers her hand from my face down to my pants and taps her index finger on my still throbbing cock. Running her tongue over her upper lip, she continues, "…and I think I'll start from here." And with that she starts searching in my jeans pockets. She pushes her hands into the front pockets, squeezing my thighs, tickling me… torturing me. She bends down on my waist and pushes her hands into my back pocket, pressing her breasts against the tent on my jeans in the process. I do not cooperate with her by lifting my hips up. I stay still, which only makes her more determined. She struggles a lot and finally pulls out my phone from the pocket. "Ooh… is that your phone?" I struggle as I see her using my mobile… she must be sending texts to her family, friends or worse Mystic Falls Police Department. The last thing I wanna do is MFPD finding me tied with vervain ropes like this… The deputies are gonna shoot me wooden bullets before I get to compel them… or kill them… and the Sheriff is gonna drive a stake straight through my heart.

"Don't do that, Elena", I snarl, "You know you can't do that."

"Off-course I can… wanna see what else I can do?" she gets down from my waist and hops out of the bed. She stands besides the bed with my phone in her hand.

*click*

_Fuck! She's capturing my photo like this. _I growl, "Elena, get your sorry ass in here and let me out. Or I will make you scream, I swear."

She giggles and says, "Don't worry, Damon. I'm not sending this to any of my friends or your brother…yet. I need to find the key before you think of doing something idiotic." She sets the phone on the nightstand besides the bottle before opening my closet and disappearing inside. Seconds later I hear awful noise of my stuffs being thrown in to the floor, being broken. "Uuuu…nice watch…" Fuck! My watches… I hear them being slammed into the floor, shattering into pieces. "Oops!..." she giggles.

Suddenly my clothes, my Armani jeans…my leather jackets are being pounded on the floor out of the closet. "Now, Damon…be a good lad and tell me where did you hide the key to the front door. I wouldn't be too happy to break out through the window, right after I destroy each and every precious little item in your out-gorgeous boarding house", she warns me in a serious tone. I roll my eyes in disgust. _Can't get to me so easily, bitch._

"Look what I found", she says coming out of the closet. _Oh no! God, please don't let it be what I think it is…_ I pray silently…and here it is, God never cared to listen to any of my prayers ever before…What expectations could possibly happen now? I gasp as I see the little thing in her hand… my snow globe, the ball my mother gave me on my fifth birthday. It's a tennis ball sized glass ball containing a light blue liquid, a beautiful little house, with white picket fence cemented at the bottom of it and a few stars glittering in the liquid… it's the last pleasant thing I could remember of her. Before I could shriek, she smashes it on the floor… the snow globe breaks into million pieces, the fluid splashes all over the Persian rug.

"Grhhh…You're dead," I snarl and pull the rope as hard as I can. The rope is digging into my flesh, but I hear a cracking sound coming from the headboard. She panics that I'd get free and rushes towards me. She grabs the bottle and empties the bottle down on the rope around my wrist. I scream at my topmost pitch. My hands burn like hell…chopping my hands off would have felt better. Seeing that I'm no longer able to get free, she relaxes. She sighs, walks with her hands on her hips and says, "God, I'm so exhausted. I think I should probably make my way out through a broken window."

"Your gonna be very sorry little girl, Elena," I growl, "Even if you manage to escape. I will find you. I will hunt you down from wherever the hell you hide… and I'm gonna kill you… very slowly…"

"But that's for later…for now… I feel exhausted and dirty…" she glances towards my bathroom and says, "I see you have a very fancy shower over here. Tempting…I wonder if I could re-modify that." I watch as she makes her way to my bathroom in long supermodel like strides of her impossibly long legs, swaying her black lace clad ass like a first rate slut. But she pauses in the midway, "Oh, something's missing." She turns with a wicked grin on her face. _How could you possibly miss anything else? _"Music… yeah! I love dancing in the shower", she says hugging herself, twisting side to side. _Yeah! Pretty soon you'll be dancing in my bed with me… I will make you. _"Hey, can I use your phone?" she asks reaching for my phone, but before I could answer she smiles blinking her eyes she says mimicking my tone, "Oh, wait! off-course I can…"

She grabs my phone from the nightstand, scrolls and selects a song… the song starts playing…

**_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_**_**  
**_**_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…_**

_**I think I did it again**_  
_**I made you believe we're more than just friends**_  
_**Oh baby!**_

_Great! Britney… Britney Fucking Spears…_she starts singing along with Britney. _Fuck! She starts dancing too…_ At first she only cat walks seductively around the bed, moving her pretty little ass covered in the lacy black panties in perfect syntheses. Then all the sudden she lifts her tank top over her head, throws it away, leaving herself only in her black bra, panties and those black pumps of hers and continues dancing, rocking her hips too and forth. My eyes almost bug out at her move. I gawk at her with my mouth gaping like a fish. I grow steel hard instantly. I can't suppress a groan as I see her lifting her hands from her thighs to the olive skin on her stomach, leaving briefest touches on her breasts, before grabbing her hair and sliding it to one side, exposing the other side of her neck completely… she sings aloud…

**_It might seem like a crush_**_**  
**_**_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_**_**  
**_**_'Cause to lose all my senses_**_**  
**_**_That is just so typically me_**_**  
**_**_Oh baby, baby…_**

I chuckle as I see her dancing. She pauses, turning around she asks, "What's so funny, Damon?"

"Nothing…" I chuckle shaking my head, "It's just…" my voice immediately replace the mocking tone to rage, fury. I growl, "When I get free… I'm gonna fuck your little pussy raw, you won't be able to even move for days, you nasty little tease."

"Oh, yeah!" she challenges me, placing her hands on her hips, cocking her head to one side, "But I don't think 'When' is really your word right now, Damon." She comes forward until she's standing right next to me. She bends down to me tracing her forefinger from my forehead, to my nose, to my lips and says huskily, "…'If'… you should say, 'If you get out' not 'When'… Ouch!" I bite her finger. I could have easily rip it off her hand. But, I shriek as she smashes a handful of vervain right into my face… few of it lands straight on my eyes before I could even protect them closing the lids. I let go her hand and blink violently… tears streaming down from my eyes. _Worst day ever…_ "Yummy…" I gaze at her with my tear strained eyes and see her licking the blood off her finger.

"You've been a very bad boy, Damon", she saying plucking a vervain flower from the sheet. I flinch as she starts tracing the flower on my forehead, copying the path of her finger. She puts the flower on my lip and whispers, "Go ahead, bite." I clench my jaws tightly shut. But she makes no effort to plunge it into my mouth. She sighs, looks around… as if trying to find something and says, "Bad boys should be punished…"

I sigh in relief as she turns away from me and heads towards the bathroom. May be she just abandoned the idea of punishing me any further. But my relief lives shortly as she turns towards the giant window. She places her hands on the curtain, slides it making a small gap so that she can peep outside. "Pretty day outside… the golden sunshine… Why the hell are you staying in the dark?" she says. I start struggling because, I fucking know what she's about to do. "Enjoy the sun, Damon." And with that she slides the curtain widely apart… I scream… my vocal cord seems tearing into shreds. Every nerve of my body screams in pain. My body backs away from bed. I constantly try to kick off the rope around my ankle and tug the rope around my wrist. The ropes dig deep in my flesh burning me. It's nothing compared to the pain I'm receiving from every inch of my body. Thank heaven! that it's about time to sundown. Or else my body would have set on fire by now. I hear her laughing… I look at her… that little monster's laughing to the point of peeing in her panties. I howl, "Elena… I'm gonna fuck you till you don't breathe anymore."

Elena bursts into laughter hearing my threat. She's almost crawling to the floor laughing, "Oh, you're so funny, Damon. I'm gonna wet myself." _Ohhh! You're so gonna wet yourself. Just wait until I get free. _

"Low blow, Elena… low blow. The sun will be down soon even if you manage to flee, I'll hunt you down. Before you could even pack your things for leaving town, I'll be at your Casa Gilbert. I'll kill your precious little brother and your aunt ever so slowly… so painfully, while you watch and then I'll make you my personal slave for the rest of your life", I snarl.

"Which is why, you need to remind me to give you a good dose of vervain before I leave", she says bending down, teasing me with a perfect view of her taunting cleavage and removing her shoes… Then she gets up, singing again…rocking again … while I burn…

**_Oops!... I did it again_**_**  
**_**_I played with your heart_**_**  
**_**_Got lost in the game_**_**  
**_**_Oh baby, baby_**_**  
**_**_Oops!... You think I'm in love_**_**  
**_**_That I'm sent from above_**_**  
**_**_I'm not that innocent…_**

I burn in my own bed as she disappears in the shower… I hear the water's running and she's still humming. I tug and pull the ropes, these ropes are gonna slice off my hands and my feet, better than burning alive in my own bed. Then suddenly I hear the ripping sound. A chuckle involuntarily escapes my lips. I pull harder and the thick ropes tear apart like threads. I get up and tear apart the ropes around my ankles. I hop out the bed, smashing few the remaining vervain flowers in the process. It hurt like bitch every time they made contract with my skin, my bare feet. But I don't feel a thing other than the pleasure of planning on torturing her like the whore the way she is…

A wild grin spreads across my lips as I gaze at the torn pieces of the ropes. I feel immune to the setting sun too… it's not hurting me anymore. Darkness is taking over the world outside… The beast inside me is taking over me, I gladly let him dominate me. Because this is who I am… I always have been. This is who I should be…this is my true soul behind the shadow of a caring, vulnerable person. _You have no idea what you did to me, Elena!_

Without wasting a second, I slide the shirt down my shoulders, I yank down my jeans along with the black boxer. She's still humming in the bathroom. I rush towards the bathroom…

The shower's so foggy that she doesn't even notice as I step in the bathroom. Hell, she doesn't even notice as I get into the shower stall. Her back is turning towards me… she's so self-observed in her singing, dancing and showering in my shower. I stand there for a few moments just to enjoy the show. My starving eyes keep feasting on her perfectly round ass. Steamy water running down her waist-length dark hair, down her hips, her ass and her oh… so magnificent long legs. Oh! So fuckable. She makes me go commando within seconds.

Elena uses my shower gel on my luffah and starts rubbing her body with it, still singing, rocking her ass. I let her take off her last flight before… off-course she crushes. She tries to reach her back with it. I groan inwardly and say, "Need a hand?" The luffah falls on the tiled floor. She looks at me as if someone has just ripped her heart out. Her whole body starts shaking violently. An incoherent sound comes out of her mouth.

"Oh… please don't faint on me now. That will spoil all the fun", I say as I take a few steps towards her, "…so much fun I've planed for both of us." I ogle her upp… and down. She was so scared to the point of death that she seemed to overlook my naked state… her own nakedness. My hungry gaze seems to drag her to the reality…

"Damon", she yelps crossing her arms over her chest, backing away from me as far as possible. I keep stalking towards her into the shower. Hot water starts pounding on me as I walk pass through the hot spray. As I reach the other side of the steamy water, I lift my hand pushing up the soaked hair from my forehead.

**_I didn't wanna hurt you baby_**_**  
**_**_I didn't wanna hurt you_**_**  
**_**_I didn't wanna hurt you_**_**  
**_**_But you're pretty when you cry…_**

Elena keeps stepping backwards until her back hits the end of the shower. "No… Damon… no…" she cries out, crossing her arms tightly around her breasts, trying to cover them from my starving gaze and trying hard to making some move with her thighs to shield her wet little pussy from me too… she fails immensely.

"Can't wait", I says harshly… her face becomes fifty shades paler, as if some invisible creature has drawn all her blood out.

When I'm just about two feet away from her, she all the sudden makes a fatal attempt to run. She shoves me on my chest and runs past me. I let her. _God! I love it, when they run…_I let her run just to push her from behind… so that she skids on the slippery floor and falls on her face. I grab her by her dripping hair and save her right before her face could hit the tiled floor. I yank her up and hold her in a death grip against my chest. "You nasty lil slut, do you have any idea, how hard I'm gonna fuck you now?", I hiss through gritted teeth.

She struggles, kicks, yells, thrashes. I must admit she's pretty strong for a damn little thing. I pin her on the glass wall of my shower, with my lower body pressing hard against hers. I hold her still in a death grip, nuzzle my nose in her dripping hair murmuring the things I've planed to do to her in her ear. She sobs, curses me under her breath telling me how monstrous I am and continues to hit me. The more she struggles the harder I press her. I'm pressing her almost to the point of suffocating. Her beasts press harder against my chest, her pussy unintentionally presses against my throbbing cock, making me harder, if that's even possible.

When she exhausts herself by hitting me… she takes another path to resurrect some sense into me. "Stop it, Damon. You are better than this…" she says stroking my cheek with her palms.

"Am not. Never was…" I reply growling, "but I guess there was a few good parts in me… you killed it, remember. You pretended to be interested in me, you seduced me, you stabbed me on the back and then you tried to fucking burn me alive in my own bed. And now you're gonna have to accept the penalty for your own Karma." I feel my eyesight blurring into reddish, I feel my aching canines sharpen… lengthen.

"I'm sorry, Damon… I'm so sorry", she sobs.

"Puff… no you aren't", I scoff lifting her up, spread her thighs and…, "Buuut… you will be within the next ten minutes."

"Damon…NOOO… I have never done it before", she cries out as I lower my hand and grab my cock, positioning it at her entrance.

I frown at her for a fraction of a second before smirking and saying, "Even better", and slamming myself into her… biting on her neck at the same time.

**_And the moon gives me permission_**_**  
**_**_And I enter through her eyes_**_**  
**_**_She's losing her virginity_**_**  
**_**_And all her will to compromise_**

_**I didn't wanna hurt you baby**_  
_**I didn't wanna hurt you**_  
_**I didn't wanna hurt you**_  
_**But you're pretty when you cry…**_

She screams raking her fingernails on my biceps. Her scream was loud enough to raise a man from the dead…or give a good healthy man a major cardiac attack. God! She's so small around me, she's not even wet enough, I'd have exploded by now if every ounce of my blood wasn't boiling with rage, anger and raw hunger. But I don't waste a single moment for her to accumulate my impossible length, I pull all the way out before slamming inside her again and again. Her legs go limp around my waist. I dig my fingernails on her thighs, while I increase my already inhuman pace, taking her harder and deeper, hitting her sweet spot, earning her cries with each thrust. I wasn't suppose to drink from her, because there was sent percent chance that she drunk vervain too. I was supposed to bite her just for the punishment, but to my shock, her blood wasn't laced with vervain. There isn't a slightest taste of vervain in her blood… just her blood… rich, pure nectar of a maiden turning to a woman. I continue gulping her blood, while ramming myself deep within her.

All the sudden, I hear a cracking sound… the glass wall's cracking. I immediately spin us around and pin her against the other side of the shower… the patterned tiled wall without pulling out from her. She screams again as her back slams against the rough patterned wall. I force my fangs in and out expertly widening the punctures on her neck. Her body goes limp too… she does struggle as hard anymore. May be I'm taking too much, but I'd not let her die right now…so much fun to do. I lift my face up to meet her gaze. She looks at me like I'm some nasty gross before turning her face else where. I smirk and say, "You taste amazing… you feel even better."

*BAM*

Well that's unexpected, she punches me on my chin in such a pace… I'd rather say supernatural pace. My head turns into an awkward angle, making me drop her from my grip. It feels like my jaws are twisted. While I relocate them with my thumb and my forefinger, she uses the opportunity to bolt away.

"You're not going anywhere, you are mine now", I growl as grab her hair and throw her against the wall pinning her again with my body, this time forcing her face towards the wall, her cheek pressing against the wall, the way only my back is in touch with the scalding water of the spray. I work on my knees to spread her legs. She squeals and squirms under me. She lifts her hand up in attempt to grasp my hair, only to be slammed against the rough wall… hard. I take both her hands into mine and pin them above her head with one of mine, my other hand grasping her hip in a bruising force.

"I'll never be YOURS, Damon…NEVER… you monster", she screams.

I try hard to open her legs, but she squeals a lot to keep her legs squeezed tightly shut. I smack on her ass hard, leaving an imprint of my handiwork on her ass, which instantly turns bright red. She cries out and gives in. I settle myself in between her legs, brush my cock against her ass. I swipe her damp hair to one side, clearing her neck. Snuggling my nose on her cheek, I whisper, "That's who I am, Elena. A monster, a beast… a caged… whipped… bitten… wounded…" she stiffens as I roughly nip on her neck with my blunt teeth and continue, "... and very angry… very ferocious… very dangerous… an untamed beast." I plunge myself into her. She screams arching her head backwards.

**_I didn't wanna fuck you baby_**_**  
**_**_I didn't wanna fuck you_**_**  
**_**_I didn't wanna fuck you_**_**  
**_**_But you're pretty when you're mine_**

_**I didn't really love you baby**_  
_**I didn't really love you**_  
_**I didn't really love you**_  
_**But I'm pretty when I lie**_

"God…Damon, it hurts… it hurts so much…" she screams.

"Good", I chuckle as I slam into her again. I can smell blood all over the places… I can see the water drenching from our bodies turning in to blood red substance… I angle my hips to hit her g-spot over and over again. She moans louder and louder. I can feel her walls tightening around me, she's coming closer to her oblivion. She urges me to release her hands. I don't know why but I do it. I place both my hands on her hips and continue pounding in her. But she doesn't struggle anymore. She's on the brick of no turning back. She just holds the wall trying to avoid the collision of the front of her body against the rough wall, pushing me back, meeting my every thrust urgently. She rocks with me perfectly, making me groan. She's pretty good for a virgin. She moans tilting her head upwards. My hands creep upwards and start pawing on her breasts, squeezing them, crushing them in my palms, while kissing her neck, licking the blood clean…

She comes undone, milking around my cock, screaming in ecstasy, squeezing my cock… but I'm not near anywhere close enough…

I don't spare her anytime to come down from the high. I don't decrease the speed a bit as I continue fucking her… merciless.

**_You hurt me baby_**_**  
**_**_I hurt you baby…_**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

* * *

Pain, all I feel was pain…everything hurt… until the powerful orgasm paralyses every part of my body…including my mind. I can't feel a thing except for someone holding my hips in an iron grip... my rapist holding me and continuously pounding in me. I don't even find my voice to scream anymore.

"Damon, you're hurting me…"

"Oh! Am I?" he say.

"Damon, stop it… please stop…" I say pleading.

"But there's a bit of a problem here, Elena. I'm not satisfied yet…" says in husky tone.

"Damon, please. I can't take it anymore", I feebly turn my head towards his face and say with my tear-strained face, hoping that he'd take mercy on me.

"Oh! I know, baby", he chuckles in my ear, "But you have to…"

I don't find my strength to move my hips to match his supernatural pace. I don't even find my strength to stand anymore. My limbs are giving up, my head's spinning, my heart rate increased to the point of cardiac arrest, my whole body seems on fire, every muscle, every nerve hurt and the most hurting is _down there…_ it feels like my inner walls are being torn to shreds by his impossible length… my vocal cord tired of screaming.

When I tied him… when I tortured him, I never ever dreaded that somehow he'd get free. I thought I was on the upper hand, I thought I had enough vervain on the ropes… which I had, because I saw the wounds around his wrists… they were worse than major burn. I watched him burning in the sun. Probably I had no idea of his tolerance level and also his healing ability. I was a brain-dead moron… thinking that I've gotten Damon Salvatore, torturing him, teasing him, calling his threats bluffs. Now I know what he is capable of and I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for what I did to him. But this animalistic torture… I didn't deserve it. _Fuck! Why did I have to be so tempted to use his shower while I left him burn in the bed? _I curse myself for my inability of thinking smartly. I should have left when I got the chance… I should have gotten out while it was still day out there. I shouldn't have put so much faith on setting sun and the vervain. I should have left. If I'd have left, I would have gotten into my house before the night falls and I'd have managed to get out of the town too. If I did, I wouldn't have to pay like this, he's raping me and worst of all he's robbed my virginity… something I saved for my true beloved for a really long time… Damon stole the most precious gift I had for my one true love.

I feel like a dead corpse as he wraps his hand tightly around my waist and pounds into me. His other hand makes its way down to my sex. But the moment he touches my clit, I jerk in pain. He must be doing it to turn me on or something… but all I feel is pain, fire on my nerves. But I don't have the energy to fight him anymore. He rubs my clit slowly at first… then gradually he increases the pressure on my bundle of nerve. I scream as he all the sudden presses his thumb hard on my clit.

I push his hand away and scream, "Damon… STOP… I SAID STOP."

He growls into my ear and smacks my back hard, burning my flesh. I shriek loudly. I know, I won't be able to sit properly for days. The tears run streaming down my face. He spanks me again and again, until I don' feel the burning pain anymore… I don't feel anything on my flesh anymore. I can't breathe anymore…

All the sudden the earth disappears from under my feet, I feel a gust of wind and I'm on the bed on my back with him hovering over me. He spreads my legs wide apart and plunges in me. And then he's savagely ramming inside me, making me scream.

I feel the all consuming feeling of coming apart is building up inside the pit of my stomach. My walls tighten around him. I squeeze my thighs around his hips digging my heels in his ass. "Fuck Elena!" he moans against the burning skin on my neck. He kisses me thoroughly. He kisses everywhere except for my lips. _At least this savage monster has some sense that kissing on the lips is for true lovers, not for villain rapists. _His lips trail wet open-mouthed kisses on my throat, down my collarbone, down my earlobes, my cleavage sucking and nibbling on it, before putting one of my hardened nipple in his mouth, flickering his tongue around my nipple, sucking, massaging the other one roughly. He's taken his other hand down our bodies and he starts rubbing my clitoris again in a feverish pace, causing me to arch my back off the bed, meet his each thrust, while he's spontaneously hitting the sweet spot inside my core.

"Oh…Damon…" a needy moan slips from my lips before I could do anything about it. I can feel his smirk against my skin and the encouragement on his expert fingers and tongue. _God!... it feels good…_ I know I'm not suppose to feel like this. Damon's raping me… but it's feeling good. Damon Salvatore, the undead sex god, he's been womanizing since stone age. He knows every woman's weak spot. He feels so good in me, on me, but I won't let him know that. I bite my lips to suppress myself from letting out another moan. I refuse to give him that satisfaction. But I can't seem to do that. My traitorous body seems to abandon all my commands. My traitorous hands run up and down the strong muscles on his back, causing him to groan and curse my name. I grab his hair lifting his face to meet my gaze… and before I know it, my lips capture his. My reckless action surprises him. He looses himself in me for a few moments before he parts from my lips… and when he lifts his face, all I see is, confusion turning into passion. As he bores his blue orbs into my chocolate ones, his stone hard features changes, softens. A faint smile spreads across his kiss swollen lips, before crushing them into mine again. He grabs my neck in both his hands and devours his tongue into my mouth, stroking on mine, invading every inch of my mouth. It feels good, but I refuse to give in….

Without parting from his lips I find an incredible amount of vervain flower near by. I grab a hand full of them and smash them well in his back. He shrieks arching his hips and he smacks my breast. God! It stings. "Brush 'em off my back…" he growls. I try to shove more vervain on him. But I see his eyes turning into blood-red, dark veins appearing around his eyes, his fangs extend. He lowers his face down to my neck and repeats, "Brush my back…Now…"

I reluctantly do as he commands. He says smirking, "Good… now put your hands above your head."

He ties my hand to the headboard with the remaining of the ropes, I tied him with. It digs into my flesh deep. Once he's done, he grabs the headboard and within a heartbeat he moves inside me like a tornado. My hips are crushing. If he keeps moving like that, my hip bones will start cracking any minute. I chew hard my bottom lip to keep from screaming… he grabs my ass in a bruising grasp and continues to slam his cock in me. He jams his tongue in my mouth and kisses me in a bruising force… no matter how hard I struggle to turn my face away, I end up angling my mouth to give him a better access...

"So close…" he moans in my mouth, "I know you're close too… let it go, baby…scream, baby…scream…"

"Oh…God…Damon…God…" I scream at the top of my lungs as I come again and I feel his sharp fangs pierce through the skin on the rise of my breast. I tug the rope with all the energy I had left. But nothing happens. I can't undo the knot, only the rope digs deeper into my flesh. He groans against my skin as he spills his seeds in me. he lifts his face, my blood dripping down his chin. He gazes down at my tear-strained, puffy red eyes for a few second before collapsing on top of me… I lay lifeless under him, suffocating under his weight…

I lay lifeless underneath the monster…

**_That boy is a monster. (M-m-m-monster.)_**_**  
**_**_That boy is a monster. (M-m-m-monster.)_**_**  
**_**_That boy is a monster. (M-m-m-monster.)_**_**  
**_**_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er._**

**_He ate my heart, he ate my heart,_**_**  
**_**_Instead, he's the monster in my bed._**_**  
**_**_He ate my heart, he ate my heart,_**_**  
**_**_Instead, he's the monster in my bed._**

* * *

**Music for the Chapter: **Oops!... I Did It Again- Britney Spears; Pretty When You Cry- Vast; Monster- Lady Gaga.

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it… or not… anyway please review and let me know your thoughts even if you're thinking of cursing me…

This is the last chapter that I'm reposting the next ones are going to be totally innovative… and I'm extremely sorry to say that I can't update the next chapter so soon like I did with these three chapters. I have it almost ready, but I'm trying to maintain a regular time span in between the updates. Thus the wait...so please stay with me and remember the more the reviews the quicker I'll update…

**PS: This chapter was inspired by 'The Darkest Side of Me'- SuchALittleMonster chapter 3 and chapter 8.**

**Please follow me on twitter- DreamLoverX; I'll tweet spoilers about next chapters and trailers of new stories … follow me and I'll follow back… and please like our facebook page The Fanfiction Diaries for more spoilers and more info about the upcoming chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Blurring, Lie stirring

**Author's Note:** So this was the chapter, the biggest one so far, about 12k+ works… But I really didn't like cutting any of the craps I've written. I'm always a sucker when it comes to sort out useless junks. I still can't throw away my dresses that no more fits me, pens that no more have ink, magazines I no more read, just because I feel nostalgic. Hope you don't get bored reading it… Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TVD or any of the characters… No matter how much I'd like to own, Damon… But I don't…

**Previously: **Stefan was holding Damon captive in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding house and starving him for days. After Damon managed to free himself, he kidnapped Elena to use her as leverage against Stefan to get back his daylight ring. He maintained his instincts to be nice to her. But when she found a vast amount of herb, called vervain that's only harmful to vampires, she intrigued to punish him for kidnapping her. She tricked him and savagely tortured him… and when he got free, out of rage he raped her…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truths Blurring, Lies Stirring**

_I lay lifeless underneath the monster…_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

* * *

"I need a new dress", I yell while marching down the stairs… "Mommy, I need another dress", I yell louder as I storm in the kitchen.

"Elena, Sweetie, what happened?" my Daddy asks worriedly stepping into the kitchen. I rush to him, hug his waist pressing my face in his tummy. I break into tears…

"Daddy, Jeremy ruined my Halloween costume", I say in weeping.

"I said sorry 'Lena", my five years old brother says sweetly, "And besides, Mommy won't let me touch the play station for the next week." That serves him right. He deserves being punished. That innocent little devil, he put a lot of red stains in his hunter dress in order to look menacing and in my absence, he poured those red paints in my Princess Belle costume, so that it would look like the hunter has wounded the Princess. But what do I do now, how am I going to go to the party now. I continue to sob against my father's tummy.

"Elena, Sweetie, stop crying", he gazes down and holds me still with one hand, the other hand comes up to my cheek and he tenderly wipes the tears off and says soothing, "Good girl, you know I could go with you, right?"

"But, you can not pick up a Halloween dress for me. I need Mommy for that", I say.

"So then, you have to be more patience", Mommy says turning towards me. "Sweetie, I told you earlier. I'm making dinner. I'll go with you once I finish this, okay." I could tell from the smell that Mommy's cooking something delicious. My Mommy is a very good cook and she loves to cook various types of food and she must know magic because whatever she cooks tastes so divine. But right now, I don't care a bit about whatever she's doing with all those skimmed milk, yogurt and all those dry fruits. She told me earlier that she was going to try it out tonight. It's some complicated Indian dessert and she was really excited about it. But I was more excited about this Halloween party… but I can't go in the blood-covered Princess dress and Mommy knows it… but she won't listen to me…

"Why are you being like this? Bonnie and Caroline will be coming to pick us up soon… and Caroline would mock me if she sees I don't have any costume", I say as I start crying again.

"I told you, Honey. I'll buy you a new costume. Please let me finish this…" my Mommy pleads…

However, I'm passed the point of pleading and the sweet talks. Out of rage, I pick a vase up and slam it down on the floor. It cracks into a billion pieces and my Mommy gasps at my reckless action. I knew this vase was a gift from my late Granny, but I didn't flinch to break it, when I was mad. Mommy stands still, breathless for a few moments. A pindrop silence consumes the entire house… and I'm prepared for the kick, yell, scream… whatever.

But, after a few moments when Mommy speaks coldly, "Grayson, Honey… will you please clean the mess. Kids might cut their feet." It scares me to death. She's using her calm voice and I'm so scared of that voice, last time I unintentionally insulted her food in front of my uncle John, she used that calm voice and then she didn't talked to me at all for three days. After three long teary days of begging and crying for mercy, she finally talked to me. I don't know what she's going to do now.

"Jeremy, go upstairs and get ready. Uncle Bill will be coming soon to pick you up", she instructs Jeremy.

"Yes, Mommy", he says leaving the couch and rushing upstairs.

"Wait, what about me?" I ask out of confusion.

"You won't be going anywhere tonight", she exclaims calmly… and the world starts spinning. Tears well up in my eyes instantly. I rush up the stairs, into my bedroom, slam the door shut soundly, collapse on the bed and break down… I clutch my teddy in my chest and cry my lungs out, wetting the teddy.

After a while, I hear a soft knock on my door… "Sweetie, can I come in?" my Daddy asks from behind the door…

"Go away", I yell…

But he ignores me, he peeps through the door and entering my room he slowly walks up to my bed and settles humbly on the edge of my bed. I immediately rush into his lap, burring my face in his chest and cry louder.

"How… how could she… do that to me?" I say sobbing, "She knows they're going to announce 'The Princess of Mystic Falls' tonight. I'm one of the seven... I'm princess Belle and if I not go… Caroline will win... she's the Cinderella... or Little April will win... she's the Snow White", I wipe my nose with the back of my hand, "even Bonnie might win... she's the Jasmine", I say sniffing.

"I know what she did to you, was wrong… But you know, you shouldn't have done what you did, right?" he says running his soothing hands through my hair, smoothening them…

"How could she not see any of Jeremy's faults? How could she only punish me?" I say.

"That's not true… she punished Jeremy too…" my Daddy says softly.

"Forbidding him playing video games and not letting me go the party is completely different. It's not fair", I say slowly calming myself in my Daddy's presence.

"No… it is Sweetie. You know well how much your brother likes to play video games. Mommy knows it too… so she snatched his favorite from him, your favorite from you…" he says.

"She's like this Evil Mom", I complain flinching my nose in disgust.

"Evil Mom, huh?" Daddy says smiling.

"Yeah! The ones in Cinderella, Rapunzel… she locks me up in our castle", Daddy laughs as I say my sad little story, "But you'll see, someday a Dark Prince will come riding his raven black stallion and he'll rescue me from her, take me away from her so that she can never punish me again."

"Yes… someday I'll see", he says and wipes off the tears from my cheeks. "But, there's one thing I don't get. ?", he asks frowning, "Why you want a Dark Prince… why not a White Prince?"

"Oh", I giggle and hugging him again, rocking too and forth, I say, "Because you, my Daddy, are my White King… But you don't have the power to fight the Evil Mom. My Dark Prince will be very powerful and brave and he won't hesitate to fight her. He'll rescue me… and…" I bite my lips too shy to continue any further.

But Daddy continues anyway, "And then he'll kiss you… he'll marry you… and you'll live happily ever after." I hang my head in shyness and my face turns crimson. It was right then, he starts tickling me… I squirm… yell…

"Daddy… stop", I plead giggling…

"Ummm… did I miss the story time?" my giggle comes to an end as my Mommy asks peering from the door. I get my serious face back on and crossing my tiny arms around my chest I say rudely, "Daddy, tell her… I don't want her here."

"You heard her", Daddy repeats my words…

"Oh… I know that", Mommy replies, "I just came to ask, would our Princess do the honor of having the first taste of the dessert I made." Then the smell hits my stomach. How could I miss it! The sweet smell is mouthwatering. I struggle not to show excitement. But then she slowly walks towards me and murmurs softly, "Is Evil Mom too late to apologize?" I glance away from her, but she continues, "I promise I'll take you shopping, I'll buy you a new dress, I'll groom you myself, Princess", the idea is tempting, but I'm not buying, "And then I'll take you to the Party myself… fine we'll take you guys to Disneyland after the midterm's over… Listen Elena, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry for that… and I'm ready for my punishment", she says. _Silly! How can she not understand, kids can't punish their Mommy. _She hands me over a small bowl and says again, "Eat it… then insult me… insult me with all you will."

I sigh and take the silver spoon from her hand. She has negotiated too much, I consider I shouldn't push my luck any further. There's small creamy balls, floating in the milky substance and it's garnished with saffron, cashews, almonds. I drive my spoon in it, carefully pick up one creamy ball and pour it in my mouth… and it tastes like heaven. The cream balls dissolves in mouth so smoothly. I glance up at her at admiration before devouring the spoon in the bowl again and savagely eating the amazing food Mommy made. She slowly pats my head as I eat and says, "They're called 'Rosomalay'… an Indian preparation."

Once I've finished every drop of the glorious 'Rusmally', she takes the empty bowl away from me and starts walking towards the door. I bolt out of my bed, rush towards her and embrace her waist in a tight grasp. "Mommy, I'm sorry for breaking Granny's vase. I'll never do such thing again", I apologize to her.

She strokes my hair and mutters, "That's my girl…" I glance up and see a gleam of tear in her eyes. "Mommy loves you, Sweetie." But my father says from behind, "But, Daddy loves you more…" and my brother says, appearing from somewhere tipsily dressed in his hunter's costume, "And Jeremy loves you most…" I glance at my sweet little brother… we walk towards each other and gathering in the middle of my room, we hug together…

We stand there, entangled in a cocoon of the affectionate embrace…

.

.

.

The dream fades away… a lazy smile spreads across my lips as I savor how good it felt, when I was having this dream… how proud and happy they felt, when I won 'The Princess of Mystic Falls' that night. I was only six and I didn't know the word 'pain' except for when Jeremy snatched my ice cream, broke my dolls… The smile slowly fades in an awareness of the loving family I no longer have…

When I partly open my eyes, the bitterness of reality slaps me across the face hard. I slowly open my eyes and see I'm in Damon's room as expected. The room is quite dark as the curtains are still drawn close, the only thing bright in the room is a night lamp shining dimly above my head. But I'm not in his bed… the agonizing stiffness of the surface I was sleeping on, reminds me that I'm not in his bed. I feebly open my eyes fully and see, I'm laying on the hardwood floor by my side… then I realized it's not just me, he's right behind me too… we both are an entangled mess on the floor. I'm totally nude except for a milk white, now bloody silk sheet lazily draped around my middle. No matter how hard I tried to convince my mind in my sleep that whatever happened was nothing but a horrific nightmare… but I always knew that it's all real. Last night my worst nightmare came true… I tried to get upper hand on Damon, but somehow he fought every bit of pain I caused him... he got free and then that beast raped me as my punishment… even after I told him I was a virgin… even after I begged for mercy…

Punishment is something I'm very familiar with since I was a kid… my mother was a very morally firm lady and she never hesitated to punish both Jeremy and me whenever we did something wrong. According to her punishment was necessary, it teaches us to learn from our mistakes. So that do don't do the same mistake ever again…either else we would have done same mistake again and again… But she never in her entire life physically punished me or my brother. She always found something else, she knew that'd wreck our hearts. I always as a child thought being punished emotionally was more hurting than physical punishments… I thought the way Tyler's father used to beat him was more relieving than Mommy not talking to me for days or canceling parties. But now, I realize how wrong I was, how much it hurt…

Everything hurts… there isn't a single inch of skin that isn't crawling with pain. With every breath I take or release every rib of my ribcage cringes in pain. With every heartbeat, every pulse my head throbs like thousand men hammering inside my skull. The side of my body, in contract with the hardwood floor, is burning as hell… my legs feel like they're made of lead… and I'd rather not talk about the pain down _there… _ feels like I've been stabbed with a sword down _there…_The inner walls have been slashed into shreds… my backside still stings like bitch… What hurts the most is _He _is clutching my body like second skin…

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty-thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me (I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
**_

I feel his strong arms securing around my waist. I feel his moisty chest pressed against my bare back. I feel his manhood laying limb on my thigh. That thing robbed everything I had saved so preciously. A strong nausea hits the pit of my stomach. But, I don't dare move. Though I feel his chest going back and forth in a sleepy rhythm of breathing, but I have a strong feeling he's not asleep. I just lay still, thinking about the future I have left. And the thought directly spits me on the face. My future… I have been raped and I don't know what kind of sick plans he has in his mind for me. He might as well kill me… at some point, I think that that is the way I can seek relief the quickest. But something tells me that he's not gonna release me from my miseries so easily, he's gonna play with me until I'm nothing but a broken toy. Then he might give me the satisfaction of death. He might as well not kill me just to suffer this agony and this pain through the rest of my life.

A silent tear escapes from my eyelids… and his body stirs behind mine. I close my eyes shut and try to even my breathing, try to pretend I'm still asleep. The longer I can avoid seeing him, less the pain I'd have to suffer.

I try not to flinch as he grazes his hands up to my breasts. I try to calm my increasing rate of heartbeat. It's useless though… I know he has heightened senses… I know he'd hear my racing heartbeat. But I manage to lay still without shivering or flinching as his cool fingers start to play with my nipples, kneading them… I bite my lips and pools of tears roll their way down my check silently as he pulls me crushing to his body and snuggles his nose in my hair.

"Elena", he purrs in my ear while his hands are making patterns on my bare skin. He knows I'm not asleep. But I don't shift a bit. "Elena… now, don't be mean. I know you're awake", he murmurs softly. But seeing me not moving, he gently lifts his hand up to my shoulder and slowly draws me to turn on my back.

I do as he indicates my body to do and every part of my body seems crying out in pain… especially down _there_. The moment, I'm on my back, I feel him towering over me. I still don't open my eyes, but I feel his hot breath on my face. I clench my fist tight by the both side of me to keep them from making an useless attempt of finding their way to his throat. "Elena…" he mumbles while brushing the stray strands of hair off my forehead and tucking them behind my ears. My mind starts screaming at his nice act… shouldn't he just suppose to beat me, bite me… rape me again? Then dump me into their basement dungeon… or bury my lifeless body in the woods, where no one will ever be able to find me? It would have been a lot easier that way… than this.

"Elena… open your eyes", he speaks softly, while stroking my cheek with his knuckles. "Elena…" he says again urging this time… and I obey reluctantly. I open my eyes bit by bit and to my disbelieve I see pain in his perfect features. He's fathomless blue orbs are filled with nothing but sympathy… _And I don't need his sympathy… _I immediately turn my face away… so that I don't have to see that two-faced jackass anymore.

"Elena", he whispers rubbing the back of his hand against my cheek. I try to flinch away from him in disgust. But the floor is totally wrecked, his clothes, books, broken watches shattering everywhere over the floor. If I move much, I could really hurt myself… like the pain ripping through my each and every nerve isn't unbearable enough already. Plus, he's still holding me in a firm embrace. I mentally roll my eyes as, he tenderly rubs my neck, strokes my cheeks. I'm sure his eyes are feasting on my body right now. But I feel too disgusted to stare back at him and prevent him somehow. I keep my eyes glued on anything… everything else shattered in that room.

The room looks a perfect specimen of disaster. I don't know why, but in the back of my head, I feel remorse for sabotaging his place. I won't lie, his room was too enviously perfect of a person like him. Now his branded clothes are haphazardly on the floor… those watches, I'm pretty sure each one worth enough for my entire closet, well, all of them are now totally screwed. And my eyes drops on a little thing shining dimly on the floor… a little house… I remember the snow globe I plunged down on the floor… I remember his horrid reaction. It must be… well, it used to be something important to him. Fair's fair… he destroyed something that was important to me… I destroyed his,I though to myself. But then a voice in the back of my mind breaks into laughter and says, _if I recall the sequence of the events properly, you're the one who ruined his belongings first, then he ruined you to get even._ I shake off that thought immediately. I can't let any of my guilt come and pour water into the rage that's forging in me. All I know is, I didn't deserve any of this.

Damon trails his hand all over my shoulder, my arm… twisting my hair with his fingers occasionally. He asks softly, "Elena, how do you feeling?"

_How am I feeling? Seriously? _Every nerve of my brain flares up with fury. I immediately turn my face to him and smack him across his face with all the energy I had left… and it was a good slap. His face turns to one side from it's impact.

After a few moments he turns slowly towards me. I can feel that he's using all his control to stop himself from ripping me off. He sighs and smiles. "This could have gone in a completely different way…" he warns. But this time his warning doesn't send the familiar chill through my spine… it only fuels the rage burning inside me. I'm not afraid of him anymore. Honestly, what's there to be afraid of, when you have nothing to loose at all?

"You don't have anything to take away from me", I spat venomously.

"Oh, I do… I do…" he whispers tracing his pointer finger on my cheek, his eyes gleaming dangerously. He lowers his face down to mine. "I'll steal your dignity… your pride", he whispers darkly in my ear before putting my earlobe in between his teeth and nibbling on it softly. I'm not suppose to feel this way, this is the one who raped me less than twelve hours ago, but still I shiver all over as he sucks my earlobe, goose bumps erupt all over my body.

I know what he's doing… he's trying to make me submit to the bonfire attraction we shared. But I can't let him win. He abused me and I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of proving me that in a deepest darkest place of my heart I had wanted him. I shove his face off mine. He gazes down on me for a few moments, before lowering his eyes down, scanning my wounded, blood-wrapped body. He brings his fingers gently on the wound on my neck, where he bit last night and gently encircles the two punctures on my neck. A prickle of pain rips through my neurons. I flinch and a painful sound escapes from my lips. "Hurts too much?" he asks me in a serious tone, his eyes boring into mine.

"No, feels like heaven", I snap.

He murmurs something incoherent while stroking my face gently. He brings his wrist to his lips and to my horror, he chews his own wrist ripping open an artery. He holds out his bloody hand to me and says, "Drink. You'll feel better."

"No", I protest turning my face away from him. I know that vampire blood has healing ability. But my stomach clinches at the though of swallowing something like blood… eww... I haven't forgotten the taste of Stefan's blood still remained in my mouth even after I gained consciousness... The tangy, salty, metallic taste... yak! It sucked.

"Shut up", he grabs my chin and forces me to turn my face to him. "I'm not asking. Drink", he orders. Not wanting to push my luck any further, I close my eyes and enclose my mouth to the wound on his wrist. But as soon as I bring my lips to the wound and a few drop of blood touches my tongue, my head starts spinning. Because, a moment ago I was tending to throw up at the thought of tasting his blood, now I feel it's the best thing I've ever tasted. It's like an excellent combination of the best wines of the world… addicting. With every gulp I take, I feel this amazing power through every nerve, every vein of my body, discharging every bit of pain away from my body… I grab his hand in both mine and start to suck and swallow as much as I can. With the corner of my eyes, I can see that annoying trademark smirk spreading across his lips. "You, greedy little thing…" he murmurs. But I couldn't care much. I roll my eyes at him before devoting my mind back to the wound. I suck harder, cause I can feel him healing already… enclosing the cut. And after a few more quick seconds, that wound is gone and I find myself sucking his freshly healed wrist… biting with my blunt teeth… wanting more.

"Enough", he says in a husky voice and pulls his hand out of my reach. God! He's still smirking like an idiot. He brings his hands down to my lips once more and gently starts to wipe off the blood smearing across my lips with his thumb. But I instantly grab his hand, halting his motion, I dart out my tongue and lick off the remaining of his blood myself… not wanting to waste a single trace of the extraordinary thing I just tasted. He smiles seeing my attitude and repeats murmuring, "Greedy little thing…"

I smile with gratitude. Because I can feel the soul consuming pain long gone from my body. He smiles too… "But, I'm not thanking you", I say glaring at him, "You healed me, because you owed me this."

"What? It's suddenly my fault now. I've warned you since like… biblical times. It was your fault that you couldn't help being Buffy 2.0 and broke my romance bone", Damon says aloud, pressing both of his palms on the place where his heart is suppose to be, if there is one…

"So, you raped me… Damon Motherfucker Salvatore… is this what you're so good at, forcing on ladies when they're unwilling?" I yell louder.

"Elena", he grasps my chin and lifts my eyes to meet his piercing ones and says, "You need to know, in my entire life I've forced myself on only a few unfortunate ladies and I never wanted to add you in that list. And for that I wanted to apologize", he pauses thinking about something before continuing, "But then I realized… I'm not sorry for what I did."

"Off- course not", I say rolling my eyes.

"Don't wanna know why?" he says boring his eyes into mine, "Because, you've wanted me…" _Crap! How can he know. He raped me or whatever, I wouldn't be honest if I won't admit that I want him. I've wanted him since the first time I saw him cocking his head after strangely appearing in front of me near the front door. Him raping me only disgusted me, doesn't mean all the things I've felt for him would suddenly disappear…_ I immediately take off my gaze elsewhere, because if I let him see in my eyes, he'd find the prove to his statement."I know you did... and still do", he says confidently. _Double crap! Now I'm caught._

"No one in this planet is insane enough wanting to be raped, Damon", I say clutching the silk sheet up to my neck… _Huh! If that thin piece of silk can hide the way my body reacts towards him?_

"Huff…Don't use that word", he says rolling on his back and crossing his hands behind his head. "Think about it as sex… very rough and hardcore sex", he whispers seductively propelling his head up on one elbow and tracing his other hand over my arms…

"You're free to think whatever you want to, Damon. Just don't try to convince me that we had sex… because we didn't. You raped me. Period…" I say crossing my arms over my sheet clad breasts.

"So, you're trying to tell me you hadn't enjoyed it…" he says grabbing my chin to meet my eyes with him. "Okay, don't need to repeat me all the raping craps… Just be honest and admit it…" he whispers boring his eyes on mine…

I feel his eyes piercing mine. Bringing out the truths buried so deep in me, I don't recognize myself. "No…" I shove his hand away from my chin and turning my face away from him.

"What 'no'? Is it 'no' you won't admit it… or 'no' you didn't enjoy it?", he say suddenly hovering over me, supporting the upper portion of his body weight on his elbows, while the lower portion rigidly presses against mine, disrupting my covering in the progress. My mouth drops open at his action and I tug the sheet, which is now hardly covering my breasts, with all my strength. And worst of all I can feel him growing hard against my lower belly. He cups my face in between his palms, tapping his nose lightly on mine he says "My, my stubborn little girl, I'll tell you what, you had two orgasms from me last night even in that hardcore mode. If you hadn't enjoyed it, you wouldn't have had those words 'coming', 'orgasm', 'climax' in your vocabulary", with every word he inches closer, until I can feel our lips brushing against each other. "So technically, you enjoyed it…" he says huskily… his eyes never parting from mine.

"Believe what you want, Damon", I try to shove him off my body, in attempt to get away from him. But he grabs me securely.

"So… you're telling me, you don't like it when I touch you like this", he says hoarsely, while sliding the thin sheet a little to reveal my breasts. His fingers lightly lingers on my nipples and a tingle rushes through all over my body, I intake a shallow breath, partly closing my eyes in the sensation. I can feel dampness down _there _as he massages my breasts, pebbling them in between his palms. I can feel his satisfied smile, even with my eyes closed. Then suddenly realizations cracks in my mind. He's my rapist, I'm not supposed to response to his touch like this… I feebly try to push his hands off me. But he grabs my wrist and roughly pins it down on the hardwood floor by the side of my head with his hand. "And like this…" he breaths on the sensitive skin under my ear, while driving his hand under the sheet, tracing his fingertips from my navel… heading south… I jerk up, gasping as his expert fingers parts my nether lips and touches the sensitive bundle of nerves. Though his blood has healed me… the pains gone… but the whole region is feather touch sensitive. I swear, I don't wanna do this… but for some reason my body's submitting to him. He smirks seeing my reaction. "… and this", he groans against my neck as his hand starts to rub by clitoris in a torturously slow pace.

I moan and arch my back up to his touch… he takes it some kind of green signal or something as he whispers brushing his lips against mine, "Tell me to stop, Elena." He kisses the corner of my lips and trails his warm tongue along side of my jaw, down on my throat, gently nibbling on the sensitive flesh of my neck, while his fingers are doing magic down there… I moan as he splashes waves of pleasure on my body. He kisses my clavicles and lowers his face down on my cleavage. In one swift motion, he removes the sheet from my body and gazes down on my bare body for a long moment. His amazing fingers halt their motion and I immensely miss them. I try to lift my hips up, trying to create a substitute friction… But his one hand on my belly holds me still as he lowers his lips down on the place in between my hardened peaks. I bite my lips and my eyes roll in the back of my head as he rubs his face against my breasts. The morning stubble on his chin roughly brushes against my delicate flesh. My back arches up and my traitorous hands finds their way to his hair, pressing his face harder against my body. He then showers my breasts with hundreds of butterfly kisses. And then in an agonizing slow pace he lets his lips, hot tongue make there way down. He drips his tongue in my belly button and moans against my skin. I let out a nervous giggle as he heads further south… he nips playfully right below my navel. He kisses his way to my hipbone and sucks my hipbone and I feel my legs parting involuntarily for him… I feel his bare chest against my wet sensitive core as he places his hands underneath my body and gropes my ass, crushing me against him. He kisses his way across my belly to my other hipbone and goes over the torturous process all over again, while his hot chest presses against my core harder… This is criminal! This is a crime… the way my body reacts to him… to the devil rapist… it's crime. But I can't control it. Later I'll kill my body for betraying my heart… But right now my body is hushing my heart and I can't control it... I don't want to. Closing my eyes, I feel the top of his nose trailing across my public hair, the apex of my legs, my thighs. I feel the sensual feeling of tickling all over again as his light stubble grazes long with my thighs. I propel up on my elbows to look at him and see him inhaling intensely, closing his eyes, blowing hot breaths on my wet center. "You smell so good, Elena", he murmurs against my skin. And I flush red. Then without any hesitation, he licks my slit in one long stroke, from my entrance to my clitoris and I'm lost in the sensations. I fall back on the hard floor moaning aloud. How can he do that? How is that possible? … that man surely know how to use every part of his body, how to convulse every nerve of my body. But how can he do that, I'm dirty and all bloody- _Oh Lord! He's a vampire…blood is something, he's always craving in a primal manner. I can't let him do this to me…_

"Damon…" I call out, tugging at his hair. But he doesn't stop. Clutching his hair, I call for him again, "Damon…" and he stops… Supporting on his hands he raises up, his eyes hold my gaze as if he's trying to read the most concealed part of my soul.

"Is that a 'no', Elena?" he asks, his eyes dark with desire, his voice dark with anger… I loath that voice, I loath those eyes. But, seeing me this way, his gaze softens and he whispers, "Elena, let me tell you something. Your mind forces you to say 'no'… but, your body screams 'yes'. Your body tingles at my touch", he grazes his fingers on my arm, raking his thumbnail lightly on the inside of my upper arm… and proving him right, I shiver visibly, goose bumps erupt all over my body. "And you can't keep that sweet moan of yours in your mouth, when I kiss you like this…" he bows down and trails wet kisses on my throat, my neck… and a moan grumbles from deep within my throat. "Your nipples pucker at my slightest touch, your body arches up pushing yourself to my hands… wanting more", Damon whispers, rubbing his warm palm on my body, leaving feather light touches on my breasts, my ribs, down on my belly… and my body arches up to him… wanting more. "And your core…Feel it yourself", he whispers taking my hand in his and leading them down, pushing my hand in between my legs, "Oh… so wet and ready for me", he continues whispering as I gasp at the feeling of the wetness, I'm creaming down _there _on my fingertips. "Try it again, Elena… and I promise, I shall stop", Damon says huskily, locking darkened his gaze with mine.

"I'm gonna make you come like this… All you have to do is tell me to stop", Damon challenges, while creeping down and settling in between my thighs... I can feel his hot breath... and my breath hitches at my throat as he darts his tongue out and licks me again. My hands immediately find their home on his raven hair, curling and twisting around his soft locks, urging him to go faster as he swipes his tongue on my clitoris in the torturous slow pace. Twirling his tongue on my sensitive bud of nerve, he inserts his finger in me. "Damon", I moan...wanting more. This is wrong... I was suppose to stop him. But my body is betraying me... bad. I start moaning louder and louder as he adds another finger in me... and moves them in and out relentlessly, while sucking and nibbling on my bundle of nerves. My body bucks off the floor, crushing myself to his mouth, as he curls his fingers and strokes the sweet spot inside of me. My walls start tightening, clenching around his fingers. I struggle to capture breath, as my chest heaves reveling in these sensations, he's bringing to me. I'm so close to my release... only a few more swipes of his excellent tongue and then I'm going to... All the sudden Damon withdraws his tongue from me, pulls out his fingers too...

"Ummm...", I groan protesting. My untamed legs cross themselves around his head, clamping him down _there _like a vice, my traitorous hands pushing his mouth crashing to my center.

But Damon gets up, parting my legs vice grip with ease. "I've changed my mind…" he says hovering over me, "I need to be inside you."

He positions himself in between my legs. "I'm gonna fuck you now. Tell me if you want me to stop", he counsels while positioning himself in between my legs, widening them further apart and deliberately slowly pushes himself in me, filling me up. I gasp as I feel him totally inside me. He looks me in the eye for a few moment and then slowly starts to move… agonizingly slowly, he pulls out of me and slams hard back in me, his eyes never leaving mine. I moan aloud, throwing my head back as I feel his tip hitting my halt. My back slides across the hardwood floor as he moves in and out harder and deeper in me, his powerful thrust making me wanna scream. My eyes roll in the back of my head… but I can still feel him smirking seeing my reaction. He lifts my legs up and wraps them around his waist… inventing a new angel he thrusts harder, deeper, hitting my sweet spot over and over again. Our slick bodies slide against each other with his every forcible thrust. Gradually, I feel my hips arching up to meet him thrust to thrust… our bodies move in unison. My hands come up to grope his back, feeling the twitching of the strong muscles on his back under my palms as he moves in me… I see a satisfying smirk emerging on his lips. I immediately take my eyes off his, can't tolerate my own betrayal anymore. The way more body reacts to him, I'm not sure it's mine anymore… The way he possesses my body, stealing everything I had left, my self-esteem… my dignity…

I look away from him and clench my eyes forcefully close... and take off my hands from his back, grasping the sheet by my both sides, clawing at it as I feel my muscles tightening around him... coaxing him, as his thrusts quickens in me. I bite my bottom lip to suppress the raw growl from deep within my throat, that's threatening to tear me apart.

"Elena, stop biting your lips", he murmurs parting my lips from my clenched teeth with his thumb... ""Feel it, baby. Feel me… feel all of me. Don't hold back, let it go… scream, baby…" he hisses. He grasps my hips in a bruising force, ramming in me and pulling my hips up to meet him at the same time.

_Don't do it, don't do it..._ I chant over and over in my head. I'm reaching my breaking point, my body is taking over. Every thrust sends a massive wave of pleasure through my body. Each time I hold my breath, my legs begin to tremble and they wouldn't stop... My inner wall feels, it's on fire as I reach for my release. "Arrghhh... Damon", I cry out, my hands shoot out from the sheet and crush on the sculpted muscles on his back, skimming my palms up and down his spine, holding him for my dear life as he moves faster in me, sweat beads gathering on his forehead, his breathing haphazard... matching mine.

"Yes! That's right, baby. I love to hear you…" Damon growls, moving faster and faster in me... sending waves of pleasure through my veins. My legs tremble, every single muscle of my body clenches as he attacks every inches of my skin with his hands and mouth. He's everywhere, kissing and nipping my neck, massaging my breasts, groping my behind, crashing his hips against mine, ramming in me...consuming my mind. Grabbing my neck he plunges his tongue in my mouth, stroking mine in a feverish pace, moaning in my mouth, engulfing mine... The harder he kisses, the harder he thrusts.

"Come for me…Come for me…" he growls in my mouth.

I take it as my cue, as I climax around him, creaming around his throbbing member. "God... Oh my Ga...DAMONNN..." I scream aloud, my heels digging in his ass and my hands claw at his back, raking my fingernails down his back, drawing blood... He hisses at the sting of pain. But it only drives him higher, his muscles tense under my touch... after a couple of deep thrusts he explodes in me...

"Fuck! Elena..." he growls, bucking his hips as he shoots inside of me. He gives it a few more thrusts, before finally collapsing on me... totally spent...

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
So I don't know what's real and what's not.  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head...  
So I can't trust myself anymore,  
I'm dying again…**_

**_I'm going under (going under),_**  
**_Drowning in you (drowning in you),_**  
**_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_**  
**_I've got to break through…_**  
**_I'm going under…_**

After a few moments of panting and deep breathing, he lifts his face up from my shoulder. He gazes in my eyes and asks breathing erratically, "Now, who likes to play rough?" But the usual cocky tone is missing for some reason. I blush crimson though… he drops a chaste kiss on my lips before getting up. After getting up he slowly walks towards the ruins of his closet and when he gets out he's wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. He carefully walks around the room, mentally calculating the damages I've cost. I have to take my gaze away from him… I hear his footsteps walking towards me… but stopping before reaching me. Biting my lip, I slowly turn to look at him… I see him standing there with the small charm like house in his palm. He's observing it closely… I feel guilt cringing my heart. Whatever it was, it's gone because of me…

"Was it something important?" I ask mumbling.

"Huh?" he looks down at me… too absorbed to even hear what I said. His eyes softens as he processed what I asked. I see pain in those ocean blue orbs of his. But too soon it's replaced with the strong armor of nonchalance he wears. He sighs tossing the house in the air and catching it a couple of times before saying, "Nothing… it's just a piece of junk now." _A piece of junk!_ But his action proves otherwise. He very tenderly places it on the nightstand. He stares at the small house for a long moment, exhaling a deep breath and says in a chocked voice, "My mother gave it to me before she passed away…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, Damon." I chock out. His eyes are glued with mine in disbelieve for a few seconds. A faint hint of remorse welling up in his ice blue eyes… before fading away in the shadowy mask…

"Don't be…" he fake smiles. He bends down on his knees and says tapping his pointer finger playfully on my nose, "Because you are going to help me clean it up…" I give him an apologetic smile and tipsily get up. He helps me get up from the floor… I grab the sheet with me and wrap it around my bare body. I look around, not very proud of the mess I've made. The entire room is wrecked… His jacket, jeans are on the floor, his emperor size bed is totally fucked up… the sheets are wrinkly, bloody and burnt in some places… and there are dried vervain flowers all over it… now I understand, why we were in the floor this morning. Damon must have rolled us over last night…

"You can freshen up… I have a very tempting fancy shower. Sure you know that already. Feel free to use that. In the mean time I'll prepare you some breakfast. God, you must be starving. You didn't eat anything else since lunch yesterday. You'll eat and then… we'll clean up the room, okay?" he asks softly cupping my face in his palms. I nod smiling and start walking towards the bathroom. But he grabs my hand before I can go any further. As I turn back, he bores his blue orbs into my chocolate ones and says in a serious tone, "Elena, just don't do anything stupid. For me… please."

"Yes", I say in a low tone…

"Ok… I'll be back in twenty. You can put on something from my drawer", he smiles and says before leaving the room… I walk in the bathroom, but I hear him saying aloud from the stairs, "And yeah, remember to put on your shoes before walking around the room… glasses or broken things can pierce in your feet."

I get inside the shower and turn it on… I flinch as the chilling water pours into my skin. But the icy water can't tame the fire that's burning in me since all these began… Finally I let my anger take control over me... The icy water only flares up the rage more… I've always considered that mental pain was more hurting than physical pain. But Damon's last night treatment got me to reconsider… But now I know what I knew since childhood, is cent percent correct. Nothing is more hurting than the emotional ache, I feel right now. He stabbed me in the heart, where it hurt the most. Last night after his inhuman torture, I though to myself that he's a big, evil, malicious monster. But today I gave in to the monster, he made me give in, he stole my own body from me and I had no control over it. Tears spring freely from my eyes. I see one long crack across the shower's glass wall and it's THE painfully reminder of everything. I clutch my hair in both my fists in disgust and start sobbing… I see the coagulated blood, washing off from my skin, creating a rancid red substance down on the tiled floor. I glance up and see a bowl of soap over by the sink. I rush towards it, haphazardly twirl those soaps, searching for the soap that seems to be used the least. I grab one and a washcloth. I run into the shower once again and start scratching my body with the soap and the washcloth until every inch of my skin is burning, tearing into shreds and turning to bright red. I rub the soap on the washcloth and scrub it furiously down _there_. Dropping the soap and the washcloth on the floor, I force my pointer finger in my core. Twisting and curling it, I stroke the walls feverishly, trying to remove every bit of his trace from my body… but I can't. I lean my forehead against the glass wall in defeat that I can't reach where he's been. I can't remove the lust, I feel for him, from my heart even after all this… I sob against the wall for minutes… Before I feel my tear glands all drained out. I stand under the water and this time I feel a strong determination building inside of me.

_**So go on and scream,  
Scream at me I'm so far away…  
I won't be broken again…  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under…  
**_

I'll make him pay for this… I have tried to ignore the option that I'll kill him, if I have to. I'm tired of ignoring that option and now, I'm going to do what I should have done when I had the chance, instead of wasting the chance on playing him…

I know this won't be easy… but I have to do it… I will do it…_**  
**_

I have to make a mental list of the things those are deadly for a vampire… like the vervain, the sun… umm… and wood. Aside from the myths, I saw how Stefan reacted when Damon plunged the wooden stand of the lamp through his heart. It has to be deadly to him. I pick a fluffy towel from the rack and wrap it around myself. That's it… I'll just have to find a sharpen piece of wood and I can finally get rid of him for good. I step out the shower and start walking towards the bedroom… there's a couple of night lamps but I can't break them without him noticing, there's a few firewood near the fireplace, but they aren't sharp enough… what should I do… may be I could slide the curtains and let the sun in… But there's a risk. I'd only have a flush of second to finish the business…

I worriedly make my way out of the bathroom… as I walk pass the ruins of the watches, a nasty idea cracks in my mind… I intentionally step on a piece of glass… it slices my right foot, I gasp in pain. I bend my knee up and pick the piece off from my foot. Blood instantly prickles from the wound. I wipe off the blood and see that the wound is healing already, his blood doing magic in my veins. Perfect. Now, he won't be able to hurt me…

I walk towards the dresser and open the top one… I immediately close it. It's filled with his underwears… I open up the drawer right below and find his pajamas in there… I pick a dark gray one and placing the pajama on top of the dresser, I shut the drawer. Then I open the drawer below it… and there's his shirts. I pick one black cotton buttoned up shirt and start to wear it. Once I fasten up all the buttons properly, I pick up the pajama… but before I wear it, a wicked idea crosses my mind. I rip open the second drawer and tuck the pajama into it, not bothering to fold it the way it was. I open the top drawer and find a brief that's almost the same color with the jeans he's wearing, only a few shades paler. I wear it… I know girls tend to surprise guys in the underwear department. I pick up my pump heels from around the corner and put it on. I run towards the huge full-size mirror… standing before his mirror, I see my reflection with a critic eye… well, if I need to stall him, so that I can strike him… I need to seduce him first. I unfasten the top three buttons of the shirt, so my cleavage is perfectly visible… I make a messy bun of my still dripping wet hair, leaving a few strands around my ear, forehead… the way it looks like sex hair in an almost innocent way. I twist my fingers at the ham of the shirt…thinking if I should make a knot down there so that only a few inches of my belly can peep through or not… But then, I think, he won't be that stupid to catch my lies, because the girl he just raped doesn't normally seduce him right away. I keep thinking and thinking… and there's a small knock on the door… I turn and see him, peering through the slit of the partly closed door… He's gawking at me with his mouth dropped open, seeing me this way, his eyes darkened with lust… he shakes his head, then walks in smiling and says, "Sorry, don't have the habit of knocking." He's carrying a medium size tray in his hands… and then the mouthwatering smell hits my nose…

He walks towards me until he's standing right in front of me. "I must say… you look pretty…" he pauses searching for a particular word as he scans me up and down, "…dangerous in my clothes", he finishes and I give him a confused glance. "Don't look at me that way. It was a compliment from the highest order… and when I say dangerous, I mean hot as hell … it's just I've never thought that someone will look more dangerously hot than me in my own clothing…" I grin at the complement… inside my sexy voice whispers, _Just wait and watch, Salvatore, how dangerous I can be… how hot I can be. _"Actually, no one ever dared to open my drawer before… All the girls I've brought home, was never allowed to wear anything else except for the clothes I've discarded earlier…," he says smiling…

"Oh…" I grin wider… inside my gather the strength for 'The Fist of Fury'… _The girls you've brought home and I aren't the same, dick… you fucking kidnapped me and raped me… then manipulated my emotions…_

He looks at me with those lustful darkened blue eyes… before indicating me to take the tray from his hands. As I take the tray from him… rubbing his palms together, he says with his trademark Damon humor in his voice, "Come on, it's an American tradition. Apple soup and Mom's homemade chicken pie."

I chuckle in spite of myself, then wince. "It's apple pie and Mom's homemade chicken soup. But you didn't do badly, for a start," I say giggling…

He rests his hands on my shoulder and gently pushes me to sit on the bed… I sit on the bed with both my legs crossed in front of me, Indian style. Once I'm perfectly seated, he says softly, "Now, eat up. I don't want you to starve to the point of fainting… I'm gonna go to the basement and grab the cleaning supplies… then you can company me clean the room… ok…" I nod and he leaves for the door. He stops at the door before leaving the room. He glances back and sees I'm not eating yet… he chuckles and says, "You know what? I won't complain about the fainting though… just don't want you to-" I cut him off by throwing a pillow to his face… he glides his head and the pillow misses his head by inches… he rushes downstairs… I still hear him chuckling…

Basement… he's headed to the basement, that's where a tons of vervain flowers are… then I remember, that's where a piece or two sharpen wood could be too. My mind goes back to where it started…I remember throwing him the chair as I struggled, the day he compelled me to come and get him free from the dungeon and then he tried to feed on me. But I can't go downstairs… he'll catch me before I even know it and then he'll torture me till I draw last breath… or may be he'll heal me and torture me and repeat the process over and over again, just to elongate his fun. So I have option one in my hand, slide the curtains and let the sun burn him… Option two, somehow smash his face in the dried vervain flower on the other side of the bed… not an option. I cut off option two from my head, how long would it take to get back to normal, if I do it. But it can spare me some time to find a sharpened wood though… May be I could find something else in his drawers… or on the nightstand. I smile at that thought, he's not a kindergarten student, who'll have a sharpened pencil in his drawer for me to drive it through his heart. I sit there contemplating how I should kill that creature…

"Whatcha thinking?" I jerk up as I hear him say. He's back… I was so self-absorbed that I didn't even hear him come…

"Huh?" an incoherent sound escapes my lips… at this point I'm so glad that these reality vampires don't have the power of mind reading… either else, I would have been dead by now.

"You haven't touched your food?" he asks… and I let out a heartily laugh to get over with the nervousness…

I carefully place the tray on the nightstand and get up from the bed. "I'm not really hungry. I want to help you clean", I say needing the urge to keep him distracted.

Just then the broomstick, he brought with him, catches my eyes… the stick is made of wood and it's long. If somehow, I could break it in two halves, I'm sure I could get a sharp edged- "Elena, you're frowning again?" my thoughts are again interrupted and again I thank all the mother of Gods for not giving vampires the mind reading ability. He sets the bucket and the broomstick on the floor along with the rest of the cleaning kits and asks, "Is this about, Stefan?"

"Nope…" I brat out surprisingly fast.

And then, suddenly a devilish grin spreads all across his lips. "Oh! I get it now… you're worrying about rounding out, aren't you?" he asks… and I instantly feel all my blood rushing towards the surface, making every inch of my skin turn red and my eyes widen, because hell no, how did I not think about that yet? He came inside of me... twice. And not for once he used any sort of protection. What kind of girl I am who doesn't care to think about this? He chuckles seeing me blush and all wide-eyed. Then he continues, "Don't worry, vampires can't procreate… although we love to try." I sigh in relief. He playfully taps his forefinger on his lips, narrowing his eyes, he says, "How could I forget? A girl seems to worry the most about getting pregnant, when you know… a guy spills his seed inside of – Ooops…" I cut him off by throwing another pillow on his face… But he catches it right before it could land on his annoying smirking face…

All the sudden, he flashes towards me, pins me against a bedpost and the pillow in between my heaving chest and his. "Why is it so important for you to through things at me?" he asks huskily, pressing his chest flat against the pillow. I stare at his lips for a moment before licking my bottom lip… wetting it for him and within a fraction of second, he captures my mouth with his, devours his tongue into my mouth, throws away the pillow that was separating our bodies, cups my ass, lifts me up, presses me further against the bedpost… Oh! he's everything at once. I moan in his mouth as I feel his erection against my core. He groans in my mouth as I wrap my legs strongly around his waist and start rubbing, creating a rough friction, while my hands are groping his naked chest. He tosses me on the bed, landing on top of me… he presses our entangled bodies deeper into the mattress. He parts from my lips and sliding the collar of my shirt, he trails wet kisses on my throat, down my sternum, on the swell of my breasts, while his hands roughly unbuttoning the shirt… _Perfect! _I think as my hands make their way above our heads, where the vervain flowers are smeared all across the sheet. Only if I can smash a vast amount of vervain in his face… then I can rush towards the broomstick and I'll break the broomstick with my knee and - *Buzz* *Buzz*… I giggle as his phone vibrates in his front pocket, tickling my thigh. "Jeez…" he breathes propelling up from my body and pulling his phone out… "Remind me to kill that fucker very slowly, when he comes back", he hisses to me before picking up the phone.

"Ahhh… impeccable timing, Brother", he greets as he stands up from the bed. I sit up and start cursing Stefan under my breath. Why the hell he had to call, right the moment I grabbed a hand full of vervain… "That's what I don't get, Brother…. Why the fuck do you suspect me? because the history tells, there's only one traitor between the two of us… and that's obviously you… you're the one who fucked up, not me, Brother," Damon hisses, while pacing back and forth like a gigantic panther… "Yeah! She's perfectly fine. I took a very good care of her… Now, how's my baby doin? Have you got her yet?" I frown as he asks Stefan about his baby. _I wonder who might that be? _Grhh... why do I care? "Umm… hmm… as long as my ring's safe and shiny, you don't have to worry about Elena. Fine… fine", he hands me over the phone. "Steffie wants to talk to you", he says shooting me a dead glare… his voice filled with primal anger.

I take the phone from his grip and say frostily, "What?"

"Elena… hello… are you okay?" he asks he's voice is full of concern.

"No, I'm not okay, Stefan", _I'd have been better, if you just hadn't called. I'd have vervained Damon and killed him by now…So no, I'm not okay… _"This is because of you I'm in this situation right now…" I say I could feel Damon tensing besides me as I speak, "…and you expect me to be okay with that?"

"I know, I'm the one who put you in this horrible situation", I bite my lips as he speaks, _Oh… Stefan, only if you know in what horrible situation I'm in… _"But, I'm not gonna let Damon hurt you… do you understand", _he already did… _I feel tears welling up in my eyes and if I don't dismiss Stefan right now, I'd sure cry and tell him every horrible things Damon had done to me and Damon'd surely kill me afterwards…

"Tell that to your brother", I say rudely, _I'm so sorry, Stefan. I'm trying to save my life and you can't help me right now…_

"I know what my brother is and what he's capable of… that's why I asked you to come with me to bring back his ring from Italy…" Stefan says in a wrecked voice… I know he's dying inside for what he's put me through.

"And then what? He came to my house and killed my aunt and Jeremy… and anyone who came in his way… he'd have massacred the whole town, you know that? You didn't have to plan to desiccate him in the first place. You're the one I directly accuse… not him, Stefan. Anyone would have done, what he's doing right now, after what you did to him…" I say raising my voice to the point of yelling… "You know what, I'm not gonna waste another bit of my energy talking to you… I'd rather scrub every inch of your Salvatore house…"

"Elena... listen… Sweetie-" he begins, but I interrupt him in the midway…

"Don't you dare 'Sweetie' me… I'm not your Sweetie", the tear in my eyes are on the brick of breaking down. "I told you we were over… and I mean it", I say coldly. I could hear his heavy sigh before I disconnect the line… _Oh, Stefan… please don't misunderstand me… I had to do what I did… I had to do it for my own survival…_ I know I've hurt him… I know that what I'm about to do will hurt him more… but I could make him understand, why I did what I did, once he returns. Biting back the tears, I give Damon his phone back. Damon silently take it back and shoves it down his pocket… An awkward silence prevails in the room as none of us dared to get a sound out… After about five minutes, Damon breaks the silences, he coughs clearing his throat and speaks, "Ahmmm… listen, Elena… if this is about me… I'm sure you two could work it out later." Then he walks towards the cleaning supplies…

"No, it's not about you, Damon", he pauses in the midway and glances back, his face lights up… I let out an elongated sigh and continue, "It's just not working between the two of us. I'm a human… he's a vampire… it's complicated, I can't tell… it's just he's not the one for me…"

As I finish, he slowly walk towards me. He hugs me tenderly and it's not a 'Can I have a chance, now?' hug… it's a simple comforting hug… "I'm sorry," he murmurs against my neck… I lean in to his embrace, not because seducing him is a part of my plot… But because, he's the shoulder to cry on to and I need his comfort… But this action makes my mind twisted…

Sometimes Damon's just too hard to understand. Does he really deserve to die? I ask myself… and the answer comes out, _off- course! he does. One good doesn't undo all the horrible things he'd done to you. Don't you dare feel fucking sentimental for this two faced jackass, Elena. Do what you have to do…_

_**No no no no no  
There's no difference, those omissions bear the sting of the past  
Your indiscretions from the start determined if it would last  
And now I'm standing on the verge of maybe drawing the line  
And no one's going to sleep tonight**_

_**Save your soul before it's too late**_  
_**Save your soul before it's too late**_  
_**Save your soul before it's too late**_  
_**Save your soul before it's too late**_  
_**Cause nothing's going to change my mind**_  
_**And nothing's going to change your ways**_

I make my mind and slowly part form his embrace… "Thanks", I whisper and go to the cleaning kits and pick that broomstick.

But he eyes me with astonishment for a few moments before walking up to me and saying softly, "Elena, you shouldn't…" he holds his hands out to take it from me.

_Crap! I can't let him take that from me…_ Not panicking, I say with a polite smile on my lips, "It's okay, Damon. I've got it… I can do it." I insist and he gives up… I grin inwardly…

Damon Salvatore, it's time for the pay back…

xXx

I'm working with him cleaning his room for almost half an hour now… He's giving me instructions, I obey him sometimes and sometimes I intentionally disobey him to piss him off… I know I've completely gotten under his skin. He thinks we're having fun cleaning the room… The truth is I'm waiting the right time to strike.

With his rubber gloves on, Damon has already got rid of the dried vervain flower… so now the only shot I've left is the sun… But he won't let me go near the window. I need to distract him…

Well, right now he's bend down, very concentrated with rolling the Persian rug. I purse my lips together as an idea formulates in my mind… I lift the broomstick and land the bristles on his hair, brushing his hair with it. He's so shocked… he pauses briefly before turning his wicked gaze towards me…

"Did you just brush off my hair with that?" He glares at me…

Resting my hand on my hip, I say, "Well, I was instructed to clean all the dirt…"

Damon instantly gets up and rushes towards me… he spins me around and starts tickling my sides… merciless. "Damon… hee… hee…Let me… let go of me…" I plead giggling, squirming to get free from his grip…

He lets me go… I run towards the window with the broomstick still in my hand and Damon chases me in his human speed. I knew how much he loves the chase… The plan's in motion. Before he gets to me, I say aloud, "There were dusts, I swear… there were dusts on your hair."

He grabs me and pushes me towards the window, "Were there now?" he whispers smirking, his eyes boring into mine.

_Bingo! _Got the wolf under the mountain… he himself brought me in this forbidden territory. With one effortless stretch of my left hand and the sliding rope of the curtain will be in my hand. "Yes", I hiss before I reach for the rope in an inhuman motion, sliding it wide open, filling the entire room with bright sunlight…

For two seconds, he just looks me in the eye with a fathomless disbelieve in his eyes… before starting to shriek as he burns… I've caught him by so surprise that he's forgotten to run away from the light and that's a good thing. I hurriedly hold the broomstick in my hands horizontal to the floor, bring my knees up and crack it in to two pieces, just like I contemplated earlier. My heart is thudding loudly inside my ribcage. _This is it… this is finally the moment I'm gonna do it…_ I waste no time plunging a sharp edged, makeshift stake through his heart…

_**So when you're ready let me know, know, know.  
Got the means then just go go go.  
That bomb is ready to explode, explode, explode,  
So set yourself alight and we'll watch you go go go.**_

**_Go where we want you to go, if you get what I mean._**  
**_Got a knife that's shinier than Mr Sheen._**  
**_Can you handle the pain and the blood, red and bright_**  
**_If you can then do it tonight, you'll be alright_**  
**_Cause it's almost the end of your time on earth,_**  
**_Let's all hope there won't be a rebirth._**  
**_Now fuck off and die, die, die._**  
**_Fuck off and die._**

Damon shrieks his lungs out and rushes to a shadowy corner… I slowly follow him… because, there's no risk anymore… he's about to die…

There in the dark, I hear him growling… snarling. I blink my eyes a few times to adjust my eyesight with the difference between the dark and the bright sunlight… and when I can finally see things properly, I see that smirk… and my heart stops beating.

I take a few steps back as he starts stepping towards me… trembling. He lifts his both hands and grasps the wood that's piercing through his chest… he tries to pull that out and I forget to breathe in terror… Every bit of pain and betrayal is removing from his features and replacing with a menacing smirk, gleaming fury beneath the blue eyes…

"You missed", he hisses darkly…

* * *

**Music for the Chapter:** Evanescence- Going Under; She Wants Revenge- Save Your Soul; Princess DieAnna- Fuck Off And Die (Rihanna Re-Written).

**Author's Note: **I know what you guys are thinking, 'Oh...Thank God! it finally ended', right? I hope, you guys made it to the end without falling asleep in the middle of it. Pinky promise, the next one's gonna be shorter. I'm not one hundred percent happy about his chapter… The thing that gave the most worst headache was, how Damon'd be behaving after his last night treatment. A part of me screamed that Damon should be like a untamed tiger, who just got the taste of human blood… he should be violating her… the other part of yelled me to make Damon feel guilty for what he had done… he's our sweet Damon after all… He feels, just hides it from everybody. So I ended up mixing the both… As you see, here Damon's sweet and caring, but he really did torture her, right? Please leave a review and let me know, what's going on in your gorgeous heads…

**Now, I know this chapter was a big bad emotional chapter, but lets just presume this was the silence before the storm… Elena just tried to stake Damon and she missed, I know you understand, what's coming next. But still, it's my responsibility to warn you… The next chapter is going to be a very, very, very dark chapter, beyond your imagination… if you're against violence and abuse, I suggest you should skip the next one. The chapter next to that is pretty dark too… But not as dark as the next one is going to be… BEWARNED.**

**There's a trailer video of this story on youtube. Please check that out… The link is in my profile page.**


	5. Chapter 5: Discipline PART- I

**Author's Note: **Dear readers, I'm so, so excited with all of your responses... Thank you all to who added this story in your alerts, favorites... and extra cookies to those who reviewed... Ummm... I love you guys so much! Here comes the 5th chapter of my story... Enjoy!

**WARNING:****This chapter will contain Violence, Punishment, Blood, Gore, Adult Content, Strong Sexual Scenes… including Rape/Abuse and Anal sex, if it offends you, it's not my intention. You can skip this chapter, if you can't handle. You might as well skip the first part …then you're clear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters… They belong to L.J Smith and Julie Plec…**

**Previously:**Stefan held Damon captive and stole his sun ring. After getting free, Damon kidnapped Elena to threaten Stefan to give him his ring back. Elena found a vast amount of vervain in the basement dungeon of the Boarding House. She plotted to punish him for kidnapping her. She savagely tortured him, but when he got free, out of rage he raped her and the worst of all the next morning, he proved Elena that even after he had raped her, she still desired him. It only made her furious and she tried to stake Damon…But, she missed…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bad Girls Need To Be Disciplined PART – I**

"_You missed", he hisses darkly…_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

* * *

Those two words poison every ounce of blood in my body with every sharp breath I intake. I begin to hysteria. I can't breathe anymore… Damon's voice bangs in my eardrums and I start to see dark, I feel a familiar feeling of pain cringing inside my ribcage, I feel my blood pumping through my veins in an inhuman pace. I'm fainting… But I can't faint right now… I need to get out of here… NOW. I clutch my throbbing heart in my hand and start running like hell. I hurriedly run down the stairs. I almost make it downstairs, when I hit a small marvel statue in the corner… I tremble down and fall. I cry out as I feel the sharp pain of on my ankle. With a lot of struggle, I finally get up and realize that I probably have my ankle dislocated. I pick that small statue and start to run again wobbly. I rush to the same window in the library, which one I planned to break yesterday. Remorseless, I throw that statue at the glass… and the glass shatters into million pieces. I close my face with my hands, shielding them from the splinters of glasses… Not bothering to brush those pieces from the wooden frame, I jump off the window and land on the grass patch on the other side and a few pieces of broken glasses pierces through my palm and my knee… I shrink in pain, but I get up and rush towards the sunlight only a few yards away. I creep up and rush into the sunlight. I let out a sigh in relief, but I don't stop. I start to run again through the narrow lane towards the woods. Never stopping running, I scribe those tiny pieces of glasses from my palm with the help of my sharp fingernails. There are few pieces pierced in my knees too… But, I don't dare stop to nurse those wounds… because if I do, then somehow he might catch me… and after everything I've just been through for the last 72 hours I know, infection is a lot better than death.

I reach the edge of the jungle… And I stop. The woods are a bit shadowy. But, if I want to go through the path that's shinier, I need to go back and I need to round up the Salvatore Mansion. Then I'll be able to reach the front lane… where the sun is brighter than these woods. But I don't want to go back anywhere near that haunted house while I'm still breathing. But the though frightens me, if he comes out and gets me again. But, I shake off the though quickly. _How will he be able to be out in the sun? He won't follow me… He can't. He'll die burning if he tries to come after me… it's bright sunlight out here…_And with that relieving though I enter the woods. It's not too dense, the oak leaves are creating a dusky shadow, but it's still bright enough for him to come out and grab me… I keep running in the woods. My lungs are exploding in anxiousness. My whole body hurts… but I keep running, the lower small brunches of the oak trees halting my motion and the jagged ground and my five inches pump heels were not a good combination for running, so I left them somewhere in the woods. Now I'm running bare foot, small stone or wooden chips pricking under my feet. I hear a faint sound of cars passing through… I know the highway is nearby, only a few hundred meters woods separating us… I speed up with the rest of the energy I had left. When I make it to the highway, I'll ask someone for a lift… no one will be heartless enough to leave me in this messed up, scrawny state. I'm bare foot and I'm only wearing his shirt and his underwear and I'm all covered in blood and I'm hysterical… I know any person who sees me this way, can't leave without helping me. A faint view of the highway comes in sight through the light layer of woods… and I rush towards it with all my life, all my hope.

I suck a deep breath as I reach the road. I look both sides for a car to pass by. A black SUV car comes in sight and to my absolute pleasure, it's headed to our town's direction. Throwing my hands up, I cry out, "Help… Help."

The car stops before of me and the window rolls down. There's a man in his late twenties driving the car. I haven't seen him in our town ever before. Firstly he chuckles seeing me in this clothing… in Damon's shirt and shorts. He's obviously thinking, I might had a bad night with my boyfriend. But, as I come forward and say frantically, "Help… Please help me", he understands something's wrong. It's great that I didn't need to go deeper into that subject to get help.

"Get in", he says opening the passenger door for me.

"Thank you… thank you so much", I say before rushing towards the passenger seat. I get into that car and he starts the engine. He drives the car towards the town. But with the corner of my eyes, I catch him staring at me few times… and I feel in the back of my head that there's nothing simple curiosity… or innocent gazing in his staring. I know I'll be safe in a few more minutes. But an unknown fear starts to engulf me… I don't know this man, I have never seen him in our town ever. _Did I put myself in more danger?_

I look at him and catch him staring at my semi bare legs, only this time he doesn't take off his gaze like the previous times. He keeps gazing, I give him a friendly smile. And clearing his throat he breaks the silence, "I wonder, what caused a chick like you to call for help… in the middle of nowhere… at this hour… dressed like this", he says gawking me up and down.

Chewing my fingernails, I say nervously, "I don't wanna talk about it… would you please pull off near the town hall? I can make myself home from there." _God! Please don't put myself in anymore danger…_

"Wow! What a coincidence! I'm staying at hotel, Mystic Den, near the town square, not very far away from your home. I could always take you home myself. But, I'm new in town… you have to lead me", he says smirking. _Why do I feel like there's an alternate meaning in behind what he said?_ I nervously bite my nails… "I'm James by the way…" he says holding out his hand for me. I gaze at the hand for a few moments, but I stay silent… and he asks, "And you are?"

"Huh? I'm Elena…" I nervously take his hand in mine and he squeezes my hand tight…

"Elena…" he says rolling my name with his tongue in a not-so-innocent way. But he doesn't let go of my hand. I feel sweaty all over again… thank heavens! The wounds of the glass cuts on my palms are healed, because of Damon's blood still there in my system. With a polite smile I unravel my hand from his grasp. I look out of the passenger window so that I don't have to see his face… But he goes on blabbing anyway and I answer him with 'yes' or 'no' in the shortest way possible, not glancing at him.

"Elena…" he whispers placing his hand on my bare knee… I immediately jerk at his touch, but that doesn't do anything except exciting him more. I try to squirm away from his touch, but he doesn't restore his hand from my leg, he traces patterns on my leg and says, "You know, you could give me a tour of your town. Come by the hotel anytime you want… I'd love to –"

"God!" I chock out as I see Him standing in the middle of the road… Damon standing in the middle of the road… blocking our way. Where did the sun go? How did I not see that the sun is hidden behind the cloud? How long has it been this way? There's a death silence… and a dusky shadow consuming the world. Damon's standing there like death himself… wearing only his jeans hanging low on his hips, light smoke spiraling up from his bare chest, arms… But he doesn't seem to be in a lot of pain. From this distance, I can see him smirk, I can feel the fatal heat radiating from his eyes.

"What the fuck does he think he's doin in the middle of the road?" James yells. I immediately reach for the steering wheel and try to turn the direction. James presses the break…

And all the sudden the car is off the road… it flips up in the air and hits a tree… I shriek as a sharp branch breaks through the windshield. And for some unnatural reason, I'm still alive and there isn't a single cut on my body. I glance at James and to my horror, the branch has pierced through his chest, blood welling up his mouth… But he's still breathing… "James…" weeping, I crawl towards him… but before I could do anything… suddenly the passenger door is ripped off the hinges. Damon rips off the seat belt and pulls me out, violently tugging at my hair… "Damon, please… you've got to help him… he's still alive", I sob …

"You do not get to make demands anymore", he says pulling me out of the wrecked car. I struggle in his arms as I see he's still burning slightly from the cloudy sun. I look at him all confused… _how?_ I mentally ask myself. "I've got you to thank for that. If it wasn't for you, I would have never got the tolerance to the sun… or the courage to come out in the sun", he says understanding my confusion.

I squirm in his arms, but he clutches me with ease. "Damon, please you can help him… you can save him… he'll die, please", I continue to beg. I know, I'm in hell of trouble right now… I tried to stake him and he caught me… I don't know if he's gonna kill me or punish me in some other way around. But I can't help think that it's all my fault… James is about to die because of me. I don't know what's in my fate, but he wouldn't be dying if hadn't asked him to help me. "Damon, please help him…" I continue to sob as he takes me towards the woods.

"Don't worry… He'd be on fire within twenty seconds", he says and begins to run in his vampire speed as the sun starts peering from the cloudy veil. The earth dissolves under my feet as he rushes back towards the mansion… tears flow from my eyes endlessly. My heart stops dead as I hear a loud bang sound of the car blasting back from the road. I sob frantically.

And before I know it I'm back in the Mansion. Damon plunges inside the house through the window I have broken earlier. Once he's inside he roughly throws me, and I collapse on the floor… I watch as those sunburns on his skin heals gradually… supporting my weight on my elbows, I start creeping backwards… away from him as he stalks towards me, feet by feet… slowly. "Well played, Sweetheart…" he hisses darkly cocking his head, "My turn." Before I could creep less than two feet, he leaps on me. Grabbing my hair, he violently hauls me on my feet. I sob hysterically as he spins me around crushing my back against his chest, snaking his muscular arms around my middle.

"No idea", he growls in my ear, nuzzling in my hair, "You have absolutely no idea… what I'm gonna do to you now…"

"Damon, please", I plea sobbing…

"Stop talking", he commands in my ear, I could feel his sharpened teeth grazing across my neck. He tightens his death grip around me… chocking me out of air.

But I never stop crying… I continue to plea him, "Damon, don't do this… I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry. I'm begging you, I will not do anything like this in my life… Damon plea– " But Damon cuts me off…

"STOP TALKING", he growls in my ear, wrenching a grasp full of my hair, almost pulling them off the roots, causing my head to jerk up.

"Argghhh…" I shriek in pain. I know he's mad at me… but if I beg him… he might take mercy on me. I still try pleading, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry. Damon please."

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP?" he howls, fiercely twirling me around to face him… I start quaking viciously… But I can't keep quite. I cry hysterically. The louder he shouts, the harder I cry. "Elena, now you really need to keep your fucking mouth shut, unless you want me to find something to put it in your mouth", he says chuckling…

"Good girl… now, we're gonna finish the game you started… you played your turn, I'll play mine now. We'll go through the rules first, shall we?" he says huskily, his eyes boring into mine, intimating my gaze. "Good… from now on I'm your Master and you're my slave… you'll do as I say. Is that clear?" My stomach cringes at the thought… tears uncontrollably runs down my cheek… "Is. That. Clear?" he hisses through gritted teeth, grabbing my arms, shaking me violently…

"Yes… yes… yes", I cry out…

"Yes what?" Damon hisses, yanking the hair on the back of my head painfully.

"Yes Master", I breathe.

**_There's a new game_**_**  
**_**_We like to see you play…_**_**  
**_**_A game with added reality._**_**  
**_**_You treat me like a dog,_**_**  
**_**_Get me down on my knees…_**

**_We call it master and servant…_**_**  
**_**_We call it master and servant…_**

"Perfect. Now lemme be clear about something, I don't want you to be told twice. I say, you obey… or you get punished, understand?" Damon says smirking evilly. There's a dangerous gleam in his darkened eyes…

"Yes Master…" I say hanging my head.

"Good girl…" Damon chuckles and lets go of me. I immediately step backwards, deliberately trying to keep distance between his body and mine…. But that doesn't do any good. Because he lowers his eyes down on my buttoned up borrowed shirt and gazes me up and down as if I'm nothing but a piece of meat. His eyes are darkened as if a pair of dark pool. He stalks towards me like the predatory the way he is, I forget to step back. Standing only a feet away, he holds out his hand and hooks his fingers in the first fastened button on my shirt and tugs me towards him. Tottering I almost crash on his chest, my breath halts in my lungs… he looks down on me with his dark expression and a chill runs down my spine, erupting goose bumps all over my body. He then deftly starts to unbutton my shirt, one by one… reveling in the fear, that is engulfing me whole. His fingers faintly touch my skin as they go down, unbuttoning my shirt. His eyes feast on every inch of my skin that he's exposing bit by bit… my clavicles, my cleavage, my belly, my navel, down my navel… halting at the waistband of his boxer briefs I'm wearing, pushing the waistband down, until it's hanging low on my hips, exposing a lot of my skin. This way he unbuttons my shirt, but he doesn't take it off… he lets it hang from my shoulders. Biting his bottom lip, he cocks his head and again gawks at me grinning darkly. "Now, go clean that table, put the books down on the floor… all of them," he commands placing his hands on his hips.

I somberly walk to the table, he pointed me to clean. There's a few books haphazardly placed on the tabletop. I neatly place them one after another and make an armful set of books. But as soon as I pick them up altogether to place them on the floor, Damon grumbles from behind, "Ah, ah, ah..." Out of confusion, I glance back and see him standing a couple of feet away from me. He smirks and says, "One at a time…"

Disgustedly I drop the heavy set of books on the tabletop. The hardcover of the book at the bottom lands on the table with a noisy thud. And all the sudden, Damon flashes towards me and smacks me hard on my behind… it came so unexpected, I yelp. "Careful, I had said put not drop or throw. These books are more valuable than your dull life…" he says caressing my behind. _It stings even worse…_"Next time you bend your lazy ass down and put them on the floor most tenderly", he murmurs in my ear.

Meekly, I pick one book, bend down and set it on the Persian rug gently. I pick another one and place it down on the rug too. I feel his intense dirty gaze on me, on my backside, on my almost nude legs as I bend down each time. But still I do as I'm told…

**_Domination's the name of the game_**_**  
**_**_In bed or in life._**_**  
**_**_They're both just the same,_**_**  
**_**_Except in one you're fulfilled_**_**  
**_**_At the end of the day…_**

**_Let's play master and servant…_**_**  
**_**_Let's play master and servant…_**

**_Let's play master and servant…_**_**  
**_**_Come on, master and servant…_**

There, I'm almost done. I've placed eight book down on the floor… only three left now. I pick another book. Damon glances over my shoulder and he starts walking around the table. I tense as he finally stops at my opposite direction. Anxiously, I bend down to set the book on the floor… As I stand up, I gaze at him, I see his eyes… those eyes are like nothing I've ever seen before… His eyes pooling with desire, are now looking midnight black. I shiver in terror… _Oh, Lord! What is he going to do with me?_ As I bow down again to put another book down, I peek up through my lashes and see Damon darting out his tongue and licking his lips, wetting them… his fathomless darkened eyes gawking at my almost naked chest…

"I love to look at you" Damon states huskily… and I shiver more. I don't know where the fear is disappearing… yes. I'm afraid. But right now, all I fear is the way my body reacting to him. I know he has something very bad for me in his dark mind and to my absolute fear, it doesn't scare me the way it was supposed to… it's turning me on, arising the Demon Goddess in me. I fear the fact that I myself can feel the stream in between my legs… a fire burning down there… an unbearable ache he's inflecting on me with his intoxicating gaze. I know he's about to violate me… but I feel a primal hunger to be violated by him. I'm the most scared of myself. I feel my knees buckling as he continues to gape at me. "Do you have any idea, how fucking hot you look right now in my shirt and my boxer… partly dressed, pale in fear… all submissive?", He winks. Shivering I take the last book, put it down on the floor, then I stand up leisurely, my gaze never leaving his.

"Come here", he commands in a raspy voice and I comply. I silently walk to him and stand before him, hanging my head low, not wanting to meet his lustful gaze. He comes closer and grabs my chin and forces me to meet his burning gaze. "You knew, didn't you? What I was gonna do, if I would by chance survive your fatal attack", I nod lowering my gaze. But he lifts my chin up again, bores his eyes in mine and continues, "You knew, you had it coming. Listen, Elena… what I'm going to do to you is bad… But I need to make sure that you know the reason you're being punished", he murmurs in a dangerously low voice… sending bursts of chills through my body. I nervously nod again… and all the sudden he turns me around and embraces me like a vice, like he did before… but this time I feel his erection throbbing against my behind. He lifts his left hand and brushes my hair away, exposing one side of my neck. My heart is pounding in my chest like a baby birds as he snuggles his nose on my neck, below my ear. I feel his breathing getting more and more harsher as he breathes in me and my breath hitches in my throat as he slides the unbuttoned shirt aside, exposing my breasts. An elongated sigh escapes my lips as, he cups my breasts in his palms and starts massaging them in a circular motion, knead my peaks. "Umm… so good… so beautiful… perfectly fit in my hands", he moans against the skin on my neck. My breast pebbles under his touch as he twirls his thumbs on my nipples, squeezes them gently, while growling against my neck, exhaling hot breath. He slowly moves his hips back and forward, pressing his erection on my borrowed-boxer-clad-behind. _Oh my… this feels good! _I clinch my hands into fists by my both side to stop them from finding their way up to his neck… tangling in his hair. I know this wasn't supposed to happen… I tried to kill him and he's gonna take out his revenge on me… I should be afraid… I shouldn't be feeling this way. But I can't help… everything he's doing to me feels so… fucking amazing. I feel myself relaxing in his arms. I end up leaning my head on his shoulder and pushing my chest to his palms. I moan aloud as he pinches my hardened nipples in between his thumbs and forefingers… hard. A low groan grumbles from deep down his throat… He bites me on my neck with his blunt teeth and I moan louder. "Elena…" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes Master", I breathe…

"I want you to go bend down on the table. Hold the other edge with both of your hands", Damon commands and I do as I'm told. I bend down on the table, grabbing the other edge, so that I'm half lying on the table on my face, my back is on display to him. I feel him shifting behind me. Standing close behind me, he bends over my back, his chest pressing me harder against the wooden tabletop. I start panting as he leisurely traces his hands from the back of my thighs to my rare, to my hips, to the sides of my stomach, the sides of my breasts, before finally resting them on my shoulder. Damon sweeps my hair to one side and slides the collar of the shirt down swiftly. Then he kisses my neck… slowly at first… soon turning into a kiss of pure hunger. I moan as he kisses my neck savagely, licking, sucking, biting with his blunt teeth, while his deft hands find their way under our bodies. He massages my breasts… only there is nothing sweet this time… This is rough as his kisses… I cry out as he squeezes them hard, pinching my nipples in between his fingers. I'm lost in this amazing feeling… dangerous yet amazing. I feel his delicious weight pressing me harder and harder against the table… I feel him thrusting against my lower back… creating friction. I tense up again as I feel his extending fangs scraping lightly across my neck… not enough to make a cut… but enough to threaten me… promise me that the greater danger is yet to come. "Good. Now forehead down on the table…yeah like that", he commands hoarsely in my ear and I bow my head, so that my forehead is touching the table. I feel him shifting again… he stands up… leaving me panting, gasping. He traces his fingers on my back. I shiver as he grasps the hem of the shirt and inches up the shirt bit by bit, resting it on the small of my back, exposing my back. He then starts lowering the boxer I'm wearing. He slowly peels it off… and lets it fall on the floor around my ankle. He grabs my waists and lifts me up slightly, indicating me to let go of the boxer that's resting around my ankle. As he frees me from the boxer… I feel him kneeling behind me. I gasp aloud as I feel his hot lips on my bottom… "Mmm… your ass is so pretty", he murmurs kissing my bottom, his hands rubbing my thighs... I feel so shy and terrified at the same moment. No one has ever touched me this way… no one has ever made me feel this way. Damon trails his fingers to the front of my body. He adeptly parts my nether lips… and then without any warning inserts two fingers in my soaked core. "So wet and ready to receive me…" he breathes. I moan his name as he stretches his fingers inside my core… moves them in and out in a scissor like movement, while rubbing my clitoris with the thumb of his other hand. His fingers move in and out frantically as he pushes me higher and higher… bringing me closer to my oblivion. My inner walls clutch tighter around him. I bite down on my lower lip to keep away from screaming… Just as my body starts spasm around his fingers, he withdraws his fingers completely from me… leaving me frustrated.

As I lay there absorbing the pain… the ache… the burning, I hear him standing up. Damon moans, while sucking his fingers, generating a popping sound afterwards. I hear him walking around the table, I hear him standing near my head, but I don't dare lift my face up to see him. Damon entangles his fingers on my hair… and I cry out as he abruptly pulls a fist full of the hair at the back of my head. He leans in closer… until his face is inches away from mine. "You have been a terribly naughty girl, Elena…" he hisses darkly. Tears start to trickle down my face again, as he continues, "I am the man of my word, Elena… and I'm very old minded in this department… I do believe in 'spoiled child should get spanked", he says releasing his grip from my hair and walking across the table. My eyes follow him, as he paces around and opens a drawer and to my horror… he pulls out three different sorts of ruler and places them on the tabletop… a 12 inch Wooden scale… a Perspex one … and a Steel one. "You did pretty terrible things… now I believe you should be disciplined," he speaks as he surveys those rulers… I forget to breathe as he finally makes his mind on the Steel one. Locking his dark gaze with mine, he holds each end of the ruler, he flexes it and says, "We'll count your misdemeanors, now, shall we?" I nod nervously and he starts counting, holding out his fingers in front of us, "One… for playing me, making me believe that the shitty stunt you polled was real. Two… for trying to burn me in the sun and driving a stake through my chest, which luckily for me, unluckily for you missed my heart by only a few centimeters." I gasp frantically as he goes on, "Three… for breaking my window and making me run out half a mile in the sun without my daylight ring on", he finishes.

Damon predatorily walks towards me with the ruler on his hand, my eyes never stops following him as he walks around the table… in a terrifyingly slow pace. _Oh! It's hot… The way he walks, his bare chest gloriously on display to me, the way his dark jeans hanging low on his hips, exhibiting the V on his lower abdomen and a slight patch of dark hair on his treasure trails leading from this navel to… Oh, my! And the way his lips are twisted in a dark smirk, reminding me of the darker promises he has made in his mind. _My inhalation quickens, my knees start to tremble as I feel his presence right behind me. He begins to rub my naked bottom with his warm palms. I shiver as I feel him rubbing the cool metal of the ruler on my bottom along with his palm. My heart freezes as he bends down again and whispers in my ear, "Elena, Repeat after me." I nod swallowing a lump in my throat. And briefly, I feel the absence of the cool metal against my bare behind… before it comes down striking on my behind as he growls, "Never wound, what you can't kill."

"Arghhh…" I cry out in pain at the top of my lungs as the metal comes in contract with my skin, jerking my head back, clutching the edge of the table with my fingernails scratching on the wood. _Oh… it stings. _The steel ruler bites where it was in contract with my skin… like sudden jabs of hundreds of needles. As I swallow the pain, I breathe, "Never wound, what you can't kill."

Damon starts caressing my back, softly fondling me, massaging his palm round and round on my behind. I hear his breathing changed… getting raspier and raspier as he continues to massage me. The combination of the harsh bite of the ruler and the softness of his hand stings even worse. I feel a strong nausea hitting the pit of my stomach. But, I convince myself to keep still as he goes on… Then suddenly his hand isn't there… and again the ruler slams on my behind.

I shriek. I feel the pain again… all of it. The metal strikes my behind with a fierce force, numbing my lower body. I see stars in the back of my head, but I murmur somewhat incoherently, "Never wound, what you can't kill."

Damon repeats the process… rubbing his palms on my burning behind soothingly, making me feel sick at the stomach all over again. Before lifting up the ruler and striking me again.

I shriek as I sob hard. Leaning my forehead against the tabletop, I sob mumbling, "Never wound, what you can't kill." My whole body is singing from his merciless assaults. Damon caresses my behind, this time more gentle, more soothing. He rubs my behind for longer this time, eventually melting the pain away… Once the pain is nearly gone, I feel his lips on my bottom again… kissing there on a pattern… my mind recognizes immediately. He's lips are tracing on straight lines on my bottom… kissing on the imprints of where the ruler hit my skin. I know, there will be red, blue, black marks on my bottom even if there's still a bit of Damon's blood in my system. I realize that Damon hasn't hit me in the same place twice… he's spreading the pain. Then I feel Damon's tongue sliding up, licking my spine. He stops at the hem of the shirt on the small of my back and plants soft kisses on my back over the thin material of the shirt. He finally halts on my neck. He sucks my earlobe and tugs it in between his teeth, nibbling on it playfully. "Elena", he mutters in my ear.

"Master", I say, my voice coming lower than a whisper.

"Did you count how many times I hit you?" he asks huskily, licking my ear shell.

"Three", I whisper, trying my hardest to stop shivering.

"And why did I do this?" he asks quietly.

"Because, I played you, then I tried to kill you and then I tried to run off," I manage to say without mumbling.

"Will you ever try to do these again?" asks Damon.

"No, Master", I reply, shaking my head slightly, holding back the tears.

"Good", Damon chuckles hearing my answer and plants a trails of soft kisses on my cheek, while lifting his hand up tracing the other side of my cheek. He traces his fingers on my cheek up to the corner of my mouth, before pushing his middle finger and forefinger in my mouth. "Suck them in your mouth…" he mumbles, snuggling his nose against the sensitive skin on my neck. I comply and suck his fingers. He starts moaning and moving back and forth so that his groin is now pressing against my bare behind. "Harder", he moans and angling my mouth I suck harder, stroking his fingers with my tongue. "Enough", he says pulling out his finger of my mouth, glistening with my saliva. "God, I'm gonna have to fuck your mouth someday", Damon whispers promising in my ear and a jolt of shiver runs through my body. _Fuck my mouth someday? _Who the freak does he think he is? My knees start quaking violently. Damon chuckles seeing me this frightened, but he goes on with his never ending lists of demands anyway. "Now, forehead down on the table and spread your legs", I instantly bend my forehead down on the table as he commands… but I hesitate spreading my legs and I immediately get rewarded by a hard slap on my already sore bottom. I scream and he growls in my ear, "Elena, I told you to spread your legs." This time I obey and spread my trembling legs… I grab the table firmer to keep my wobbling legs standing. "Wider… wider… perfect. Now, don't lift your head up and don't let go…" he demands and I do as he says.

Damon traces those slippery fingers down my body… I gasp as the coolness touches my belly, dips into my navel, then goes further down… across my public hair… and his fingers skillfully parts my nether lips, lingers on my sensitive bundle of nerves, stroking on it in an circular motion, then entering my core. "Ahhh…" I moan aloud as he inserts two of his slick fingers in me. He curls his fingers and starts stroking me in a slow steady pace, as his thumb teases my clitoris… I feel him building me up again… I feel the familiar feeling of an ache burning the pit of my stomach again. My inner muscles start clinching his fingers tighter. Partly closing my eyes, I moan moving my body back and forth following his lead as I lost everything in the sensation… I hear his breathing getting more and more harsh as he pushes me towards the edge…I hear a long *zippp* sound as he undoes his jeans and not removing his fingers from my core, he takes off his jeans and kicks it away… I feel his rigid manhood pressing on my bottom as the rhythm of his fingers quicken in me… and within minutes I fall apart around his fingers… screaming his name... my mind shatters into million pieces.

I pant, closing my eyes as I come down from my high... my mind starts working again, I feel him sliding his cock up and down between my ass-cheeks. My eyes flutter open as I feel him pushing the tip of his cock on my forbidden entrance. _What the hell is he going to do now? _I keep thinking... But I ignore the thought as he slides it to my dripping wet core and teases my clitoris with the hardness of his head. I moan... gasp as he glides his rigid cock in between my nether lips, soaking it with my womanly nectar. I feel his breathing getting harsher and harsher... so I don't suspect anything as he mutters something incoherent. He withdraws from me and bends down on the floor, picking up his jeans, I hear him abruptly searching something in the pocket. Not finding the exact thing, Damon irritably places the rest of the things he's pulling out from the pocket on the table... his phone... a latch of keys... and a neatly folded white handkerchief.

"Ahhh... there you are", I hear him chuckle as he finally finds the thing he was looking for. He throws his jeans away and within a moment he's back behind me... "Ready?" he asks in a rough voice as he presses himself once more against my back. I close my eye and prepare myself for what's coming. But, my eyes flung wide open as I feel him parting my ass-cheeks and something cool being rubbed on my rare entrance... I jerk my head to look at him and the first thing I see, is a tube of lube placed right beside my head on the table... and I immediately understand, what he's going to do.

"NO…No. No. No. Da… Master, please don't do it… I have never in my life done anything like it… Please don't", I protest, trying to jerk up as he pushes one of his slick finger in my rare opening... pushing the lubricating thing deep inside me.

Gathering all my strength, I try to push myself up from the table, but Damon places the forearm of his free hand firmly on the small of my back, pinning me to the table with ease. No matter how hard I struggle to get free, he doesn't even budge. I exhaust myself struggling as I feel him adding another digit in my tight rare entrance, moving them in and out, stretching the tight muscles. I continue to sob and beg him to stop in every way I could... but he's shut me off as if he can't hear any sound I'm making. He reaches out for the tube and I feel him squeezing more of the cool thing on my bottom... this time he inserts three fingers in me, causing me to I yelp aloud. I continue to beg him as he picks up the rhythm of the three of his fingers...but he shows no interest stopping. Instead he says, "Oh… you haven't done a lot of things in your long boring life… It's time we change that. Now, don't squirm", he scolds, but I don't stop struggling. He then withdraws his fingers from me and reaches for the lube tube again. "Uhhh... " He scowls "Hold on tight." I grasp the edge of the table tight as he says, but I still keep my head angled, trying to see what he's doing with my horrified, tear strained eyes... I whimper as I see him, squeezing a vast amount of lube on his throbbing cock and it twitches. He grips it in his hand and starts stroking it from base to tip firmly, spreading the lube all over. My heart pounds loud in my chest as I see it glistening in glory... standing completely erect, almost at the same level with his belly button ... so ready to destroy me... it makes my stomach recoil. Once he's done, he places himself right behind me again... he holds my hip in a bruising grip, while takes his cock in his other hand. Making me more terrified, he then slaps his cock on my slick cheeks twice, producing a nerve twisting nasty sound of slimy skin on skin... _He's gonna put that in me? __I'll die... I'll die..._tears run freely from my eyes.

"Da… Master, you're so huge. It'll hurt… I'll die," I cry, trying to restrain him one last time, before he starts pushing it in me.

"Oh Yes. It'll hurt… it'll hurt a lot. But you ain't dying so soon, Babe", he murmurs in a raspy voice as he slowly enters his thick head in me, then pushes his impossible length in me inch by slow inch... I clinch my eyelids shut as tears run streaming from them. "But let me tell you something… It won't hurt half as much as it hurt when you shoved that broomstick in my chest... now, forehead down on the table please", He says and I lean my forehead on the table. He starts intaking sharp breaths, as he slowly pulls out a bit before thrusting a bit deeper. In a slow pace, he pushes himself further and further... stretching my inner muscles painfully. I clamp my teeth on my lower lip and shut my eyes squeezing... The pain's still tolerable, but the fact that chokes the last breath out of me is that he's not even half way in me. His grip on my hips tightens as he steadily thrusts deeper... I hear him groaning behind me and I taste my own blood oozing from my torn lip. He takes a deep sigh as his motion comes to an end. I unclasp my teeth from my lip as I feel his balls against my wet center... my head's shaking, my legs are trembling as I feel him fully inside me… "You have no idea, how fucking great you feel around me, Elena", I cry as I hear him grunt through his gritted teeth, "Damn! You have the tightest asshole, I've ever done in my entire life. You cannot imagine, how fucking much it turns me on."

"You're a monster... monster... so monster", I groan... _actually I think calling him monster is insulting monster... but I'm afraid to say that out loud. _He chuckles as I continue cursing him, "This is wrong... so wrong... You said, you believed in punishment and you DID punish me... so why are you doing -"

Damon cuts me off, "Who's to say I was done punishing you?", his voice sounds raging, "You really DID plunge that fucking broomstick into my chest", he says while slowly pulling out from me almost completely, so that only his tip is inside of me. Damon grasps my hips, bends over my back and growls in my ear, "Bad girl's need to be disciplined."

And with that he slams back in me... his hips crush against my ass, his balls slap against my core. My eyes bug out from the sockets, I see black as the feel the excruciating pain as the skin of my inner walls pops into shreds and jolts of current numb every nerve of my legs. "Argghhh…." I shriek at a dead arising pitch, thrashing my head back, clutching the edge of the tabletop, raking my nails on it...

Damon fists the hair on the back of my head, and forces my forehead to crush against the table as he growls, "Head down…" He keeps his hand forcibly on my head, making it immobile and his other hand holds my hip in a bone-crushing grip as he rams in me in an inhuman pace, slamming his balls on my center. I keep shrieking, but his grunts and gasps overwhelm my screams. Damon yanks my hair, twirling my face to one side, he crushes his lips on mine. He demandingly parts my lips and plunges his tongue in me. And I kiss him back like I'm the shipwrecked in a turbulent ocean and he's the only thing I could hold on to for my dear life… stroking my tongue with his, sucking his bottom lip, biting on it, gasping in his mouth, swallowing his moans. I feel him smiling against my mouth. Pulling out from my mouth, he whispers, "I love your screams, Baby… but you're hurting my eardrums too damn much now." But I keep screaming louder and louder as he rams his cock in me like a wild animal gone mad… My hips crash with the wooden edge of the table with his every commanding thrust and my body goes lifeless… my throat hurt like bitch, and I'm not describing the pain I feel on my behind, because I have nothing to compare it to… the pain I feel, is nothing I've ever felt in my entire life. Damon grabs my hips rougher and crashes my limp body on him with his every thrust. "Push it, Baby", Damon demands hoarsely as he roughly smacks my ass, "Push it…" If there was a way to scream louder, I would… but I can't…

"Damon…I can't… I cant", I plead panting.

"You can", he growls and smacks me harder. I yelp… _Hell, how can I still feel a thing down there?_ But to my surprise, he doesn't hit me forever… He stops hitting as his hand finds their way to my dripping core. He starts teasing my clit as he continues to pound in me. He locks his lips with mine again. My body starts tingling in the so familiar feeling as he rubs my clit in a circular motion. Parting from my lips he attacks my neck with his lips, tongue and teeth, sucking, biting and nibbling… moaning dirty things in my ear. Damon inserts two of his fingers in my core and moves them in and out in a furious pace matching his movement in my other opening… Curling his finger in me, he strokes the sweet spot in me, while pressing his thumb on my clit… I feel the pain is revolving into pleasure. The things he's doing to my body, is like injecting pleasure in a savage way. I moan arching my head back as he expertly strokes my sweet spot again and again. My body tightens around him, clutching him in all ways. His moans get louder and his pace quickens… He too grabs the edge of the table above our heads with his free hand, and impels himself the hardest, fastest and deepest in me as his fingers move feverishly in and out… I feel the intense beginning of the most threatening orgasm I've ever had in my tiny sexlife. Grabbing the edge of the table, I start pushing back with his every thrusts, propelling his motions. It only amuses him and encourages him to go faster, if that was even possible. My hips are crushing against the hardwood tabletop, but the brutal pleasure is overpowering the hurt I feel… _I'm so close to my devastation_ … That's right, the way I'm feeling now, it won't surprise me, if I die from the sheer force of the orgasm that's building up in the pit of my stomach and spreading fast across my veins like poison. The way he's pounding in me, I know he's close too. His bare chest is crashing against my back, pressing me flat against the table… my breasts are colliding with the smooth wood tabletop with his every forcible thrust. Knuckles of our hands, grabbing the edge are turning white as we both cling to the table like our lives depend on it. The edge of the table is cracking under his death grip as he curses my name under his breath like his mantra… insisting me to come for him, while his fingers pushes me of the edge…

"DAMON…" I scream his name at the highest pitch as the intense force of my orgasm ripples through my body. I crash on the tabletop. I'm convulsing… I can't see anything except black… I can't hear anything other than my own heart hammer loud in my chest, banging on my ears… feels like I'm blacking out.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck…" Damon cries out as he climaxes with few more deep thrusts… his thrusts slows down, but doesn't stop. Prolonging our orgasms, he keeps thrusting in me, groaning, unloading himself completely in me… until he's totally spent and lifelessly collapses on top of my body.

**_I have nothing left to give_**_**  
**_**_I have found the perfect end_**_**  
**_**_You remain to make it hurt_**_**  
**_**_Disappear into the dirt_**_**  
**_**_Carry me to heaven's arms_**_**  
**_**_Light the way and let me go_**_**  
**_**_Take the time to take my breath_**_**  
**_**_I will end where I began..._**

_**And I will find the enemy within**_  
_**'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin...**_

We both lay on the table for minutes, years, centuries…trying to catch our breaths. I wince in pain as Damon pulls out from me. He plants a sloppy kiss on my cheek and gets up. I lay resting my cheek on the table and see as he bends down and picks up his jeans from the floor and wears it on, he zips it up, but he doesn't fasten up the button. Heaving, I try to get up as well. But as soon as I get up from the table, my legs give out… and I collapse on the floor. Damon glances down at me… frowning. I follow his gaze and to my absolute horror, I discover colossal amount of blood goring down my thighs… as if I have been stabbed in between. Every nerve, every muscle of my back is sore… But the way blood is trickling down, if he doesn't do something right now, I could really bleed out and die. But Damon doesn't make any move to help me. So I beg, "Damon… Help me… please."

But surprisingly, Damon still doesn't help me. Instead wrinkling his nose in annoyance, he says, "Ahh… just a little bleeding. It won't drain all of your blood. Happens at the first time. Nothing unnatural... And besides, you still might have few ounce of my blood left in your system… that'll take care of it…"

I feel warm liquid trickling down my cheeks… I feel dirty, extremely dirty... in all my life I've never thought this low of my own body, not even after he raped me yesterday or after making my body submit to my desire for him this morning. I cry as I clutch the shirt around my bare body and try to curl myself into a small ball. Damon watches me crying for a few minutes before bowing down. "Enough with the waterworks", Damon says as he grabs my arms. Pulling me up, Damon throws my frail body over his shoulder and starts walking across the library, to the hall… but he doesn't take the path to the staircase.

"Damon, where are you taking me to?" I ask as he carries me.

"Right where you belong, Princess..." he replies, opening the door to downstairs… _And I know where he's taking me to…_Damon stands in front of the basement cellar, undoes the bolt and opens the cellar door. "The dungeon," he says, putting me down from his shoulder and setting me on my feet… in the dungeon… before closing the door noisily on my face and turning back to leave… and I watch helplessly through the bars as he disappears upstairs.

**_Leave me alone_**_**  
**_**_God, let me go_**_**  
**_**_I'm blue and cold_**_**  
**_**_Black sky will burn_**_**  
**_**_Love, pull me down_**_**  
**_**_Hate, lift me up_**_**  
**_**_Just turn around_**_**  
**_**_There's nothing left..._**

_**Somewhere far beyond this world,**_  
_**I feel nothing anymore...**_

_**Dear Agony**_  
_**Just let go of me**_  
_**Suffer slowly**_  
_**Is this the way it's got to be?**_  
_**Don't bury me**_  
_**Faceless enemy**_  
_**I'm so sorry**_  
_**Is this the way it's gotta be?**_  
_**Dear Agony...**_

_**I feel nothing anymore...**_

xXx

I lay on my stomach here... lifeless for what it seemed like hours, days, months, years. Damon was right, it stopped bleeding after a few minutes… But my whole body is sore. I can't move a bit without cringing in pain. I'm kneeling here on the filthy ground, sitting back on my heels for a few hours now. I can't even sit properly, fearing that the dirt will cause inflection, because I'm not wearing any panties or anything else that'd cover my lower body. Damon hadn't taken the shirt away from me, but he didn't give me a chance to take the boxer I was wearing earlier, when he dragged me down here in the basement. There is no place to sit here… no mat on the floor, there was only one wooden chair… which happen to be broken. The chair I threw at Damon two days ago and he defended it in the air… the chair had broken into pieces instantly. The broken pieces of the chair now lay shattered besides me on the floor. So this is how I am… I have no idea how many hours I have passed down here. But the all swallowing solitude is eating me alive. I feel like I'll be deaf, if I spend another moment in this dumb silence. The only sound that echoed in this basement was my crying, sobbing… but that died hours ago. My tears glands are empty now. My vocal cord is torn. I lean my head against the wall and try to close my eyes. I don't know it's day or night time out there… but can't close my eyes for longer than twenty seconds. Is this my fate now? he's going to lock me here in the basement, he's going to starve me to death now.

**_It's hopeless._**_**  
**_**_The end will come and wash it all away,_**_**  
**_**_Forsaken..._**_**  
**_**_I live for those I lost along the way…_**_**  
**_**_And I can't_**_**  
**_**_Remember how it all began to break._**_**  
**_**_We suffer,_**_**  
**_**_I live to fight and die another day…_**

_**Fast, I fade away,**_  
_**It's almost over.**_  
_**Hold on.**_  
_**Slow, I suffocate.**_  
_**I'm cold and broken,**_  
_**All alone…**_

_Better… that'd be better than this agony…_ a throaty chuckle leaves my lips. _Why thinking about the future, when you don't know why to take the next breath anymore?_ I chuckle to myself and try to fall asleep.

**_I'm cold and broken and all alone…_**

My eyes flutter open as I hear a harsh noise of unbolting the heavy door. I feebly glance up and I see Damon entering the room with a medium size tray in his hands. He gives me a pitiful look and says softly, "Got you some food." He silently walks to where I'm sitting… he holds out the tray in front of me offering the food. I see a bowl of stew and bacon and salad. The delicious smell of the stew arises the hunger buried deep inside me. Tiny dwarfs start flip-flopping in my stomach. But I turn my face away from the inevitable temptation in an unfathomable hatred for him. He bends down and insists, "Oh, come on. Are you gonna starve yourself now? Seriously?"

Damon heaves a sigh and places the tray on the ground besides me gently. "Elena, look. I probably should say I'm sorry, which I am… but that won't undo the things I have done, would it?" he says softly, while leaning closer to me. He lifts his hand and tends to stroke the back of his hand on my cheek, while saying, "I was out of my mind… you really pissed me off and – Aghhh…." Damon screams as his knuckles burn as they come in contract with my cheek.

"You bitch… what the hell did you do?" Damon snarls lifting his hand up to hit my face. I flinch closing my eyes to avoid the collision… but the hit never comes. I slowly part my eyes and see Damon snarling… gritting his teeth to suppress his anger.

I chuckle feebly… _so, it worked!_"I wiped the vervain flowers all over my body… so that you can't put your filthy hands on me anymore," I reply smugly. There was a lot of vervain still down here, smeared on the floor. He had removed the other flowering vervain tubs away... but probably it slipped Damon's mind somehow, either else he would have never put me here… and here I was fearing that he'd understand and snap my neck for it… Hell, I could have attacked him with those vervains too. Now I feel like knocking my head on the wall… I could have fled by now… Well, at least he won't be able to touch me now…

"Shit!", Damon growls seeing me grinning. He stands up from his bending position and paces around, snarling like a predator failed to get his prey. He looks down on me, disgusted… and I grin brighter. Suddenly Damon pauses and I see his lips twisting in a dangerous smirk... his eyes shimmer in a dark light. He glares at me, "Perhaps, I can't touch you right now, because you smeared vervain all over your body…" he says gesturing his pointer finger… _Oh God! _I'm so afraid of his this attitude… it scares the hell out of me. He grins, "…means that you'll need a little clean up." And my heart freezes once again. He sprints out of the room in his vampire speed… and hurriedly I start to untangle my limbs. _Whatever he has in his mind for me… it can bet the last drop of my blood on it that it's something dreadful. _But before I could even stand up… Damon rushes inside. He stands blocking the door carrying one end of a long hosepipe in his hands.

"Damon… no….NOOO…." I yell panicking and start to run towards the door… thinking I might move past Damon and get out from this awful place… But before I make it less than two feet, Damon points the mouth at my direction and triggers the hosepipe, letting water bursting out the mouth in a speed that knocks me off the ground in a heartbeat and slams my body on the wall. I scream spontaneously as he continues to plunge grenades of water on all over my body… down my legs, my stomach, up my chest… The force squeezes the life out of me. I scream hysterically, until he points the mouth at my face and before I knew it gallops of water hits my face… I clinch my jaws together, clamping my lips to seal my mouth so that the water doesn't enter my mouth.

"Take off your shirt", he demands loudly as he untriggers the hosepipe… But I'm so drenched and choked out that I don't listen to him… I breathe hard to catch the air. "Elena, Take off. That. Damn. Shirt", Damon growls so loud that the whole place starts quaking, including every bone of my body. I hastily start undoing the buttons. Once I button down the shirt, I remove the shirt from my sopping body and let it fall on the floor without any further protest.

Damon starts the water again only this time not in that fucked up speed he used on me two minutes ago. He repeats the process all over again, washing my legs, then my belly, my chest thoroughly before warning me, "Close your eyes, mouth and ears… and nose too if possible." I do as he says. He then slows down the water even more and washes my face in a near gentle manner. "Rub your skin", he orders and I comply. I hurriedly start wiping my face with both of my hands, once I'm done, Damon lowers the downwards and I wipe my neck, followed by both my arms... then down my breasts. His eyes darkens as I enclose my fingers around my nipples... He looks at me as if he's compelled to, as I cup my breasts in both my palms and rub them. I lower my hands and rub clean my torso, my belly... then I hurriedly bend my knee and rub it from my thigh to my toe, before repeating the process and with my other leg. I look at him and he just cocks his head and says arrogantly, "What about that cute little pussy down there?" Letting out a disgusted roar, I lower my left hand, parting my legs, I angrily rub there too. Damon chuckles and says, "A little tenderly, Babe... it's delicate." _Oh, God! he's such a... dick. _But, I do as he say... I feel his eyes on my hand working down on my center the entire time... like I'm a piece of his happy meal. "Okay, turn around", he orders me and I comply. I rub my back, before circling my palms on my ass-cheeks, I wipe off the remaining of the vervain from my skin along with the waterflow. Damon washes everywhere… from my hair, to my shoulder blades, down my back, down my legs… Once he's finished, he shuts off the hosepipe and throws it aside and walks towards me. But I don't turn back as he approaches near me… Right now all I feel is this rage boiling my blood vessels, I'm too furious to even be sad or humiliated. Damon stands behind me and grabs the dripping wet hair on the back of my head and tugs it hard, forcing me to turn around. Damon grips my face painfully, his thumb and forefinger dipping in my cheeks… hard. Cocking his head, Damon asks haughtily, "Enjoyed your shower, my Dripping Kitten? Now you'll listen to me, will ya?"

"Go to hell", I spit, slapping his hand away.

Shaking his head Damon chuckles to himself. "Now, that was mean… see that's the thing I don't understand, why do I always decide to take the rough road around you, when I could very easily make you…" Damon pauses a bit, trying to find the correct word before continuing, "agreeable…" All the sudden, I hit the wall again, with Damon's hand seize my throat, cutting me off the air and his piercing eyes holding my gaze. "You will listen to every word I say…" he says…

"I will listen to every word you say", locking my gaze with his, I say back like hypnotized.

"See… the beauty of being a vampire…" Damon begins with spreading his hands and a proud smile glued on his face… But in an imposing speed, I drop down and before he understands, I get up and drive a sharpen leg of the broken chair through his heart…

Or as I thought so…

Damon stands before me with his eyes poking out in an utter shock… he even forgot to scream. "AGAIN…" he roars grasping the other edge of the wood piercing his chest. It's then I realize that I may have done it impeccably fast… But I missed his heart… again…

Before panic starts to engulf me, I push him and run for the door. Bolting out of the cellar, I climb up the stairs like madman and run towards the front gate. Hell, I don't even know it's day time out there or not… I just run, I don't bother the fact that I'm completely naked… if it's day out there I might as well make it… if it's not… then it's the end of my life…

All of a sudden, I fall on the floor on my face as I feel a tug on my ankle from behind me… Damon tugging my ankle… and my heart creeps all the way to my throat again. "You're not going anywhere…" Damon howls spinning me around… He glares at me up and down and adds, "Especially not in this state." I try to kick him away but he gets up and briskly hauls me up on my feet. I try to hit him with all the energy I have, but he grasps both my wrists in a cracking bones grip of his one hand, while his other hand adeptly starts tying my hands with a long, thick rope that he brought with him. _Oh man! him and his tools… Does he always travels with his torture devices?_ my subconscious asks me… and I slap her on the face… here I am fighting life and death and a part of my mind is wondering about the things he carries with him.

Once he's done tying a secure knot around my wrists, Damon captures the other end of the rope and starts tugging it violently as he makes his way back to the dungeon. I weep frantically as I stumble behind him and try to pull the rope as hard as I could, trying to free myself… I dig my heels on the hardwood floor to stop the motion… But he only wrenches the rope harder, causing me to almost fall again… I know if I fall, he's still not gonna stop, he's just gonna drag me down there… Damon enters the cellar with me hobbling behind him… he walks until he reaches the center of the cellar. He places me on a particular place, then grasping a mount full of my hair, keeping me still, he starts tying the other end of the rope with a hook on the ceiling. "Let me go…Damon, let go of me… LET GO OF ME", I scream at the top of my lungs. He ties the rope hard so that my hands are suspended above my head… and my feet are barely touching the ground. Sobbing, I try to pry the bond, drooping down with all my weight, tugging it with all my strength, but the thick rope doesn't even budge…

"I see you're still very fond of our dark, dangerous game… aren't you?" Damon says, while pulling his full-sleeve black T-shirt over his head… and as usual my already fast heartbeat paced up beating, seeing his naked sculpted chest. I feel too hot… too cold. "You proved it when you shoved that piece of shit in my chest again…" he hisses, while wiping his discarded shirt on the patch of smeared blood on his chest, where I shoved the broken leg of the chair. As he cleans the place, I see he's already healed. Once he's done, he throws the worn shirt away and bores his eyes in mine… "And now, we're gonna continue the game", says Damon in a serious tone… and I feel sweats on my forehead, on my bonded palms… chills running down my spine, weakening my legs. "You've played your turn", he says. Then without taking away his burning eyes from mine, he starts to undo the buckle of his belt. I quiver and start panting as he tugs the belt releasing it from the loops on his dark jeans.

Damon gazes at the dark brown leather belt he's holding in his hands for a moment, before lifting his fiery eyes up and locking them with my eyes again, he says huskily, "It's my turn. Again."

* * *

**Music for the Chapter:**Nouvelle Vague- Master and Servant; Breaking Benjamin- Dear Agony; Breaking Benjamin- Fade Away.

**Author's Note:**There, I admit, I have never thought I'd write ANYTHING like it in my life... I'm scared as hell... Please leave a review and let me know what you think... Dark? Bad? Nasty? Feels like throwing up? (PS. you can also review, if you think it was a little good) ... kidding. Please review whatever you thought about it.

I've noticed I blab a lot... I am stopping now...

Oh! Guys, I just want you to know that I haven't abandoned my other stories yet. This story is my drug... but I never leave something unfinished... so I'll update them too. It might take some time, but Please stay with me...

**Oh! And there's a trailer video of this story on youtube. Please check that out… The link is in my profile page and there's another link of a facebook page... please like the page for spoilers for the next chapters... Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Discipline PART- II

**Author's Note: **Wow! You guys are just awesome! The last chappie was the first time I wrote something like THAT in my entire life and I was in hell of confusions about how you'd react. But you guys just blew me off my feet… I'm sorry 'cause this chapter is shorter than my usual ones and yet I delayed updating. I got caught up in work… yada… yada… You know what, life sucks. Anyway, here comes the second part of 'Discipline'… Enjoy!

**WARNING: ****This chapter will contain Bondage, Violence, Punishment, Whipping, Blood, Gore, Adult Content, Strong Sexual Scenes, Rape/ Abuse, Bad Language. You can skip this chapter, if you can't handle. You can also skip the first part, then you'll be in semi-clear…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters… I wouldn't have been writing this if I did, I would have been making movie of this story starring with Ian & Nina :P**

**Previously:** Stefan stole Damon's sun ring. Damon kidnapped Elena to threaten Stefan. Elena planned to punish him for kidnapping her with the vervain flowers she'd found in the basement. She tortured him, but when he got free, he raped her. The next morning, he proved Elena that even after he had raped her, she still desired him. Out of fury, she tried to stake Damon. But, she missed and Damon viciously punished her, then dumped her in the basement cellar… After a long time, when Damon came to give her some food, she made another vain effort of staking him, which conveyed Damon that she ate vervain…

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bad Girls Need To Be Disciplined PART – II**

_Damon gazes at the dark brown leather belt he's holding in his hands for a moment, before lifting his fiery eyes up and locking them with my eyes again, he says huskily, "It's my turn. Again."_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

* * *

Damon folds the belt in two halves. Boring his darkened blue eyes on mine, he says breathlessly, "I really didn't think you'd make me do this, Elena…" I squirm violently as he comes forward in slow, threatening strides, "After everything I've done this morning… I really didn't think you'd ever try to do this again." He wraps the buckle end of the belt around his right hand and starts walking around me… slowly… like the predator the way he is. "So, tell me if I'm wrong", he says as he slowly makes his way to my back, while eying me up and down, "You wiped vervain all over that out gorgeous body of yours and I gave you quite a wild shower, which I'm sure as hell washed every last bit of vervain off your body… But after receiving a vain stake through my chest, I've came to this conclusion that if the vervain isn't on you, it must be in you… Means that you must have ate it, No?" he asks fixing his eyes on mine.

I nod approving as I remember plucking the smashed vervain flowers from the muddy ground a couple of hours ago and wiping them all over my body, then I desperately chewed the remaining of the flowers, not caring if it could poison me… hoping that it could keep HIM away from me. It tasted like basil leaves and I scribed more of those flowers from the ground and I cleaned them as much as I could with my bare hands and I ate more…

_**It's never gonna be like yesterday,  
'Cause we can't fight that way…**_

**_Guess I'll be the bigger man_**  
**_And drive my point until it's dead._**  
**_Make you see where it went wrong,_**  
**_So we can stay up all night long…_**

In one second, Damon flashes in front of me… his eyes eliciting concern. "No… no… no, you did not do that… you ate those vervain flowers… Are you really that silly? You ate those flowers raw? You could have been poisoned, Elena" he says shaking my shoulders.

I chuckle and give him the look that it would have been heaven for me.

And Damon's eyes change back to the familiar façade of nonchalance. "Didn't think you were that desperate", he hisses one last time before dropping his hands from my shoulders and resuming his walk towards my behind. My heart thuds in my chest, my breath hitches at my throat as I feel his warm presence against my cold, damp nude back. I flinch to get away from him, but he holds my hips roughly, bringing me close, his sweaty naked chest pressing against my bare back. I feel the terrifying presence of the warm leather belt he's holding in his one hand. With his other hand, Damon sweeps my drenched hair, clearing one side of my shoulder and plants butterfly kisses on my exposed shoulder, down my back, trailing his hot tongue down my spin in a slow sensual path, before making it's way back up and resting his lips on my shoulder again. My body tenses under his touch; no matter how hard I try, I can't tame the shiver that's taking over my body as he's exhaling searing breath against my cool sensitive skin. I close my eyes, savoring the dark sensations he's injecting in my veins. "You proved me wrong, Elena", he says, the huskiness of his voice is replacing with something chillingly promising… I shiver more, goose bumps erupting on every inch of my bare body.

_This is fucking ridiculous! _I'm utterly naked and I'm suspending from the ceiling, with my hands tied up above my head. I don't know how this has any connection to be this aroused. But I can feel the so familiar presence of wetness down _there. _The air is changing too… the same familiar damp, grimy odor of this cellar is evolving into something that smells like me… like him… like us. I know he's feeling this too, unless his breathing wouldn't have coming out in pants too. I gasp as I feel his rigid hardness through the rough material of his jeans against my bare back. He grinds himself against me… promising me what's coming next… threatening me...

I jerk involuntarily as I feel the presence to the warm leather material on my exposed back. "You have been…", Damon murmurs as he trails the belt down my spine, following the wet path, his tongue marked earlier, "…a very naughty girl, Elena." I swallow the lump in my throat as he hisses, "Oh… you know what happens to the naughty girls, don't you, Baby?" But to my absolute horror it doesn't scare me off… the aching, burning I feel down _there _isn't one bit diminished by his bloodcurdling threat… I just nod my head stupidly, concurring his statement. And for a brief second I feel him withdrawing the belt from my skin, before he delivers a stinging blow on my ass with it…

"AGHHH…" I cry out as the sharp pain of the belt tears apart my skin… The pain is nothing like I've ever felt… he's beaten me with a steel ruler this morning… but this is nothing like I've ever felt before. It's biting into my skin, even after It's removed and it's somehow working highly on my adrenaline. It should feel humiliating but all I feel right now is, it adding fuel to my burning desire for him…I feel his exaggerated breath trailing downwards as he bows behind me… I shiver as I feel his lips tracing on the burning site on my bottom. I feel his warm tongue darting out and stroking the hurting skin, he just bruised, licking and soothing the pain. I bite my lip to submerge the urge to moan as he kisses away the pain… but I notice that my back is bucking to his lips, craving his touch as if a wounded child tending to come to his mother, seeking comfort, trying to soothe the pain… His lips leave my aflame skin and I feel him raising again. I anticipate for the next blow to come… and OHHH… it comes down scraping my already on fire skin, inches below the previous strike… harder than before. I cry out again and tears start to prick down my cheeks. Damon repeats his process… soothing the pain with his kisses…

_**It's never gonna be like yesterday,  
'Cause we can't fight that way…**_

**_So when it comes to push and shove._**  
**_The knives come out before the gloves_**  
**_And all the hits below the belt,_**  
**_Still hurt long after they're dealt…_**

**_It's never gonna be like yesterday,_**  
**_'Cause we can't fight that way…_**  
**_It's never gonna be like yesterday…_**

"How many times do I have to teach you to do as I say, Elena", I grunt as he whispers against the burning skin on my back. Suddenly, startling me off my feet, Damon's right in front of me, his fathomless eyes are somehow showing emotions. He cups my neck in both of his palms, tilting my face up to meet his gaze, he asks desperately, "Why can't you be obedient for just once? Why do you keep pushing and pushing and pushing me until I loose it?" Damon growls jerking me as if he's hurting as much as I am. "Tell me, Elena… why did you try to stake me again even I after what I did earlier?"

This is when I loose temper, I have had enough of his two faced jackass attitude. I speak venomously, "Because you're a monster." The pain in those blue orbs deepens hearing what I think of him… but I go on anyway, "You know what, calling you monster is insulting them… you're one evil bastard, an abomination and you deserve to die and you will soon enough. There's nothing in this world that can change –" My speech dies in the midway as he flashes back behind me and grasping my waist in a vice-grip, he starts hitting me with that belt like a madman… growling. I shriek aloud. But noticing that it's only encouraging him, rotating my head, I bite down on the inner side of my right hand to stop myself from screaming. Above my muffled cries, I hear his harsh breathing getting rougher and rougher with his every stinging blow on my bottom. Tears run violently down my cheeks as I tear the flesh on my arm with my blunt teeth. I clench my fists and my fingernails dig deep into my own fisted-palms as I try to absorb the pain of him beating my bottom raw.

Once he's done beating me like an animal, I hear him dropping down on his knees. Holding my hips, he kisses my aflame bottom as savagely as his strikes. This sets my skin on fire… well, if it wasn't already. I unclasp my teeth from my arm and exhale a long exhausted breath, which I have been holding for too long. Once my breathing is even again, I feel him raising to his feet again. "Elena, Please, please don't make me do this…" he murmurs softly, "Please, Elena I'm begging you…"

Perfect! Now the monster pretends to feel remorse. Like he hasn't enjoyed everything he's done… Damon raped me… he robbed my virginity, he disciplined me by beating me with a steel ruler and then he… Ughhh… I feel nauseate if I let my mind think what he did to me this morning. I have never in my life though that I'd do anything like it. Ever. But this caveman had to do what he did to me… Was me staking him hurt that bad that he had to do THAT? Nah… don't think so… Now he feels remorse! He was beating me like a dead corpse not a moment ago and now he feels remorse?

I feebly spin my head to meet his gaze. "Don't play pretend, Damon", I say chuckling mockingly.

Shocking me again, Damon flashes in front of me. "Do you think, I like beating you?" he asks, dripping disbelieve from his eyes.

I roll my eyes and say, "I _**know**_ you like it and I get it… you're bored and sadistic and you like to inflect pain among the people", Damon snarls, his eyes flare up hearing me… but I don't stop _What? He'll beat me to dead? Well then, at least I won't have to worry about what he'd do next, _"You like to hurt people, you like to ruin the things that you can never have…" I suck a deep breath after finishing. I fix my eyes with his and observe closely as his eyes changes from, fathomless disbelieve to a cringe of pain to some odd determination to finally the same old devilish spark.

Once he wears the mask of indifference back on, lowering his head he chuckles darkly, sending tendrils of chills through my spine. "You know what you're right", he chuckles softly and my poor heart paces up already. "I do like inflecting pain on people", and with that he grasps my neck. "I like to see the horror in their eyes", he murmurs boring his piercing gaze on mine, his long slender fingers cuts me off my air supply. "I like when they cry as I rip open their arteries", he removes his hand from my throat and leaning in, he whispers in my ear. "I like when they beg for mercy", he whispers in my ear, exhaling burning breaths on my neck. "I like when they beg me to spare their lives when they know they're on the verge of their deaths", he murmurs planting trails of wet kisses on my neck. I flinch closing my eyes in fear as I feel the presence of his sharpening canines grazing on my skin lightly. "I like when they see me ripping off their organs before they take one last breath," my stomach recoils and an involuntary sound of pure disgust escapes my lips.

"But you know what I like the most?" Damon asks tilting his face up to meet my gaze. I give him a blank expression as a sly grin plasters across his lips… he lowers his face so that his forehead is almost touching mine, our nose is touching and it's impossible for me to look into those haunting blue eyes… but it's more impossible to look away. I try to step back, or at least take my head backwards to obtain a few inches minimal distance between his eyes and mine. But with my hands suspended above my head and I'm barely standing on my toetips the first one is really not an option and the more I back my head, the more he steps closer, so that right now I'm standing in an awkward angle, sustaining my whole body weight on the rope tied around my wrists. Damon grasps the back of my head, restraining me from backing away any further. Boring his eyes into mine, Damon repeats again, "Wanna know what I like the most?" I swallow hard, hearing his bone shuddering voice.

"ARGHHH…" I yelp as the belt snaps on the skin on the side of my left thigh. It's so unforeseen that even if the bite isn't that hard as he hit earlier, but it startles me off my feet.

"I like it when they don't listen", Damon says in voice slightly louder than whisper. A flicker of the belt into the air and another stinging blow lands on the side of my other thigh. I yelp, shutting my eyes as a drop of tear slips through my lashes. "I like it when they don't submit too easily," Damon breathes. I hear Damon's jagged breathing as he tangles his fingers on my damp hair, slides them down in a sensual manner, draping on the back of my neck, tracing his them in smalls circles on my cold skin, sending shivers down my spine. I realize, I'm leaning in to his touch. Damon traces his heated fingers from the back of my neck, grazing across my clavicles before finally resting below my chin and pushing it up, urging me to meet his gaze. I part my eyelids and the first thing I see, is his eyes dancing mischievously. "And I _**love**_ to punish them for their misdeeds", he says grinning… I yelp as he lifts that belt up in the air and strikes me one last time, before throwing it aside. My eyes follow his as he lowers his gaze down my body. I cringe in pain as his fingers make contact with the alined marks on the either sides of my thighs. He softly strokes the bruises before trailing his fingers up my body, the sides of my stomach, up the sides of my chest, grazing at the side of my breasts, lightly circling around my hardened nipples… touching but not really touching me, making me shudder in anticipation. His one hand then skims it's way back south, down my torso, over my belly… further down. While his other hand holds me firmly in place as I close my eyes in the sensation. His fingers graze across my public hair, groping my sex, trailing on my wet folds, but carefully avoiding where I need him the most. _I don't know how this asshole has this effect on my body… feels like every limb of my body listens to him more than they do to me, even after he ravages them, beats them raw. _To my dismay, I find my legs are parting to give him better access, my traitor hips bucking, arching my wet bothered center to his probing fingers, craving his touch in a primitive need and I don't find any control over those nasty instincts of my body to make them stop. Damon expertly parts my folds and slides his pointer finger in my damp core… "God! You're soaking…you know that?" he breathes grinning wickedly.

Only this time I feel the embarrassment that I should have felt long ago. My body obliges my mind on this one as I haul my knee up and fiercely drive it fast in between his legs as hard I could. And it was a good kick on his balls and he surely wasn't expecting this. He lets out a silent yelp and his eyes bug out from the sockets before cringing shut in pain as he almost drops down on the ground clutching his hardened crotch through his dark jeans. I smile in satisfaction. _God! I'm hanging from the ceiling and he's beating me with a belt for the last half an hour. He robbed my innocence and did terrible things beyond my imaginations. I've lost everything I had. I only have my poor near-dead heart beating inside my chest… I won't immensely miss if it stops beating right now for my reckless action. I'd be relieved. What do I really need to be afraid of anymore?_ After a few sharp intakes of breath, Damon reaches for the belt he had thrown away earlier, then slowly crawls up from the ground with the belt in his hand. His agonizing expressions soon transforms into the deadliest stony attitude… If I'm not mistaken, I see a ghost of grin spreading on his lips before disappearing as if it was never there. "You'd never learn, would you?" he hisses mysteriously. I hold my breath and wait for him to strike one final time. But it never comes…

Instead, I see Damon dropping the belt on the ground and chuckling dangerously. And to my dismay he turns away from me and starts walking towards one shadowy corner of the cellar. My eyes weakly follows and finds him opening a heavy lid of a chest. I see him haphazardly throwing a few pieces of junks around, before chuckling playfully as he finds the thing he's looking for. I blink eyes to adjust with the darkness, to sense what he's found in the dark. And then I see him coming forward… one side of his lips curved in the most deadly smile ever. My ghastly gaze slides down from his lips to his chin, his glistening sweaty chest down those drool worthy abs and my gaze glides to his right hand, his fingers and what he's twisting, curling in between his fingers… a knife… _Holy fucking cow!_ He's gotten a knife from the chest… why had I not checked it before? I could have found it, I could have gotten rid of all this. I don't flinch a bit, I don't fear a bit as he walks forth. But the thing that pains me is that he's gonna play dirty with me first... and the thing I fear the most is that he might not as well spare me death just to burn me in this hell.

Damon stands in front of me and starts tracing the blade of my cheeks, on my neck, across my sternum, down the valley in between my beasts, down my stomach, before making it's way back up grazing on my inner arms,… I flinch in terror, holding my breath. _Play then? _The threatening sharpness of the knife scrapes across my skin, not deep enough to make cuts. "Seriously. Grow up, Damon. If you want me dead, just stop playing… do it", I command challenging, "Do. It", I shout. Damon freezes his haunting gaze on mine while I shriek as I feel the sharp pain of him raking the blade on the inside of the forearm of my right hand. Tears run violently down my cheeks as I feel my blood smearing down the deep cut above all the pain I feel. "Damon, why are you doing this to me?" I say weeping as I feel the throb pain on my right hand and the wet presence of my warm blood gushing down my arm.

"Did I not teach you that you get punished when you make trouble? And by eating those filthy vervain flowers, trying to stake me… Twice, you made a lot of trouble, Princess", Damon answers simply while using his thumb and forefinger to swipe my blood clean from the sharp edge of the shining knife.

"You're the one who kidnapped me, raped me, over and over again", I spit through my clenched teeth.

"Let me recap… if you cut the kidnapping phrase, you'll see that you're the one who tortured me first, I raped you second… you played me again and staked me… I raped you again…" he shouted back, "Look Little Girl, I don't need to answer you…" he roars pressing the plane of the blade on my left cheek.

I loose my temper and start cursing him aloud, "You sadistic son of a bitc – Agghhh…" But, before I could finish his hand shots up and within a fraction of a second the blade is buried deep in the inner side of my left forearm, making a similar cut as my right one, causing me to let out a earsplitting cry. "Go ahead, kill me, you Pervert. Bleed me dry… I'll prefer being dead rather than this…" I shout.

"Shut up. No one's killing you. I'm just doing this so that the vervain leaves your system… I'll feed you my blood often, so you heal the blood lost quickly and not die and my blood will also dilute the concentration of vervain in your system. Once the vervain laced blood leaves your system completely, you'll be good as new in no time", He explains as if it's nothing… He then walks towards the chest in the shadowy corner. I feebly watch as he cleans the dusts off the surface and sits on it… waiting for my vervain laced blood to drain.

I stand there wobbling as warm blood gores down my sides. I know it won't take much before my mind shuts off, if this amount of blood leaves my system fast and I won't feel anything anymore. I pray, my heart stops beating too…

xXx

_**Screaming on the inside,  
I am frail and withere,.  
Cover up the wounds.  
That I can't hide…  
Walls that lie between us.  
The saint is still the sinner.  
I have lost the nerve,  
But it's all right...  
**_

"_Elena, I'm worried, Sweetie. Are you sure this will be okay", my Mommy says worriedly as she squirts antiseptic on a cotton ball._

"_Yeah, Mommy this will heal soon… you don't need to worry", I say as I try to snatch the antiseptic soaked cotton ball from her, but she pulls away her hand, taking the cotton ball out of my reach._

"_But this doesn't look so good", Mommy says as she observes the long deep cut on my left elbow, before starting to stroke the cotton ball on my cut._

"_Awww…" I cry out as the antiseptic bites my torn skin. I mentally curse the moment I decided to start learning to ride my Boyfriend's cycle. What a stupid decision was it! I knew, I'd fall. Who am I kidding, I mean, I can't walk straight on the ground without falling within less than five minutes and I decided to ride cycle. Matt was so upset that promised that he wouldn't ever let that cycle anywhere near me in the future. Jeremy, my fifteen years old brother, mocked that it was nothing troublesome, if I am his 'Warrior Sister', since he's broken his arm twice in his 'one year shorter than mine' lifetime. And I assured him that I don't worry a shit about the cut. But it scared the hell out of my Mommy. Moreover, my Daddy is out of town for the week. He's a Doctor. If he had been here, there wouldn't have been anything to worry about. I mean there isn't much to worry about even now. But still, it's been two days and truthfully the wound still looks kind of freaky…_

_Mommy discards the cotton ball into the trash bucket. She washes off her hands and rubbing them dry on a tea towel, she comes to me. "Sweetie, we could take to the hospital and they'd dress it properly… your Daddy will be so upset, if you gets any infections", Mommy said worriedly, stroking her warm palm on my cheek._

"_I'll be fine, Mommy", Leaning in to her hand, I assure her, gluing a comforting smile on my lips._

.

.

.

"I'll be fine, Mommy", I murmur…

"You're hallucinating…" I hear a deep male voice, "It's creepy." Little by little, I part my eyes and see him, Damon coming forward. He lifts his hand up and touches his pointer finger on the nasty cut on the inside of my right forearm, that's still bleeding. I don't feel pain anymore as he swipes my blood from the cut. He then brings his finger to his lips, darts out his tongue and licks it before sucking it in his mouth. He frowns his eyebrows with his finger still in his mouth. Thinking something for a moment or two, he speaks, "Think the vervain has passed out of your system." Damon brings his wrist to his mouth, for a second his vampire face appears and with his sharpened fangs, he bites down on his wrist, making a giant deep cut. Holding out his hand he orders, "Drink…"

_**Into the nothing  
Faded and weary  
I won't leave and let you fall behind  
Live for the dying  
Heaven, hear me  
I know we can make it out alive...**_

**_I'll keep you inside_**  
**_Where I lead, you cannot follow_**  
**_Straight into the light_**  
**_As my breath grows still and shallow..._**

"Ummm… No… no… let me die. I don't wanna live. My parents are waiting… I need to go. Damon, please let me die", I murmur squealing.

"Shut up. Drink", he roars and forces his bloody wrist to my mouth. I feebly suck and gulp down the blood… his magic blood… the nightmarish blood. I would have gladly died if he hadn't made me drink this and it wasn't the first time… I remember blurrily as I hung from the ceiling, Damon came forward like this a few times and forced me to drink his blood. Although he never made a cut this giant for me to swallow this amount of his blood, every time he made a small cut on his fingertip for me to suck only a few drop of his blood, so that the cuts on my hands don't heal completely, I don't die from major blood loss as well. Just like he explained earlier. I suck and swallow more of his blood as I feel the power returning to my body. "Don't squeal, drink up…" he murmurs, his other hand stroking my cheek lightly. The cut heals shortly after and he pulls out his freshly healed wrist from me, murmuring, "There. Good as new…" I slowly tilt my head up and see the wounds on my hands are healed completely… just my whole body is a bloody mess.

Damon brings a warm washcloth from somewhere else and hastily mops my bloody skin with it, starting from my left hand, down my side, the side of my left leg almost to the foot, then back up along my right side, finally ending at the stained blood on my right forearm. The dried blood isn't removed completely, but it still feels a little less nauseate. Once he's done he throws away my blood drenched washcloth, bores his eyes with mine and says in a serious tone, "Now, I need prove if the vervain's still in your system or not." I gulp nervously. _How many more techniques can this psychic freak have in his mind to torture me?_ But my stomach cringes as he speaks, "See, I could have simply asked you to suck me off or fuck me, but there's a bit of a problem in there…" _Eww… Throw up on his face. Throw up on this dickhead…_my inner mind screams in annoyance. Damon notices me recoiling in absolute disgust, but he goes on anyway, "You see, if I compel you to do so, you'll do it with or without my compulsion… You'll pretend, you're compelled and the next thing I'll know, will be another fatal wood through my chest, which might not by chance miss my heart this time. So I decided against it this time." _Yes. Another stake and that's sure as hell not gonna miss your heart, or so trust me God, I will find something to chop off your arms, your legs, your ears, your balls and that all time commando cock of yours._ Damon doesn't know what's going on in my mind. Letting out a depressed sigh, he continues, "This time, Elena, you're going to have to answer my questions, which might as well feel a little embarrassing to you."

"You'll answer quickly and truthfully", Damon says grabbing my chin, his piercing eyes holding my gaze… Damon states, "So, I honestly don't believe ex-miss-cheerleaders should really be the 'Virginal Mary' type, should they?" _Oh! So this is where it's going..._ I feel disgusted as all the memories from my worst nightmare that I'm trying to bury so badly... comes rushing to the surface. But before I could do anything, hypnotizing my vision, he asks, ""You were a virgin? Why?"

"I was saving myself for my true beloved…" I don't find control over my voice as it spills as if a voodoo doll itself. But my eyes do detect the cold stone of his eyes breaking through, for a few seconds. He swallows… _Good. The monster __**have**__ heart. I just wanna know where and –_

Damon fixes his fathomless blue orbs with mine for a few moments and just when I start to feel that may be he's regretting what he did to me, he shakes his head, coughing and he's back to the normal him again.. the cocky, arrogant, fucking monster as he speaks chuckling, "Awww… how romantic! Anyway, that wasn't a complete loss… Can't deny that I've rocked your world", he says chuckling while trailing his knuckles on my cheek. I abruptly turn my head away, flinching away from his touch. "So", he huffs and states, "You're seventeen, if I recall… and you had atleast two boyfriends according to my acknowledgement… and you were still virgin, waiting for your true err… 'beloved'? Why?"

"I didn't think they were the one for me…" I say coldly.

"Impressive!" Damon says raising one eyebrow at me, jolting his lips in amusement, "You didn't think you've met your one, you were saving your virginity and yet you seduced me and led me on that you wanted me. Did you for one second not fear the fact that you were playing with fire? What I obviously was going to do to you?" he asks, boring his burning gaze on mine… the previous mocking tone is completely replaced my a buried fury in his voice.

"No. I didn't think anyone in the world could be monster enough to do what you did to me", I answer truthfully.

Damon broods hearing my answer, before putting that shadow veil back on. He chuckles and says, "Elena, you're such a little girl. You haven't seen the world yet. You don't know how dangerous it is…"

"I have seen enough", I snapped venomously.

"No you haven't… what you've seen is just a hunch. You have no idea how dangerous life on earth is… What I did to you was bad. But that was nothing compared to what real bad is, you know that", he growls, "Death is just the beginning… there are thousands of girls out there begging to spare them death, small children praying for death, unable to tolerate the torture they are going through. You know what happens to them? They are thoroughly fucked by random guys until they can't feel their legs anymore and only get abandoned after getting STDs and tortured until they're paralyzed… and when they try to protest, they end up with acid on their faces. Women, small children are used as the substitute of animals… and they got beaten like animal, even women carrying child are violated and they don't die, they live every minute, second, hour with that pain." I scoff. _What difference is there with me and them?_ "I could have easily taken you there and sold you at a good prize… I could have killed your only family… slowly, while you watch", I recoil in agony as he speaks… _he really think he could do those things to me?_ I find myself asking. "Instead, here I am, healing you with my blood, even after you tried to shove wooden stakes through my chest… So no, you haven't seen a lot, Elena. There's a lot more yet to see…" he finishes. _Wow! Nicely scissored the parts where he'd tortured you, _my subconscious taunts.

"So, about my questions. Why did you think that your boyfriends weren't the one for you?" he asks air-quoting the word 'one'.

"Because, Matt and I are friends since childhood and even if we dated, I couldn't think of him more than a very good friend… and Stefan… well, I barely knew him. We were dating for a short while and we made out once or twice. But I was planning to take the things between us to the next level though…" I say and I think he knows well what I mean by the 'next level'. But to my shock, there isn't the mockery self of Damon that I expected, I see his body tensing, his jaws clenching, drawing a sharp line between his face and his neck, the muscles on his shoulder, biceps are tightening, his hands fisting by his sides, his breathing coming short, panting… his eyes are burning in an unknown rage. "But now, I think I would have mistaken, if I did", I say and I see him breathing in relief, his features softening… I go on, "Monsters like you aren't worth it", I say and his face darkens again.

But Damon recovers quick and asks again, "Still you must have fancied, what your first time would be?" _Asks the guy who raped my virginity…_My stomach twists in knots as he asks again, "Come on, don't be such a coy little girl, Elena… you are one of those, who saves herself for the right one, for the right moment… but we both know, until then a girl has needs, right? And above all you had lovers…" he says emphasizing on 'lovers', "So tell me, how you had pleasured yourself fantasizing about them." I gasp, before flinching in disgust.

"I didn't", I spit.

"You're lying", he states after boring his piercing gaze on mine for a long time.

"No", I snap, my eyes not leaving his piercing gaze.

"You didn't pleasure yourself?" he says breathless in disbelieve. "Ever?" he asks as his piercing eyes dive into mine drag out the truths from the bottom of my heart. This is when I feel uncomfortable… not very proud of the truth he's seeking right now. I try to keep calm, calm my increasing heart rate and even my sharp inhales. Because if he finds out what I'm hiding, which me might already have, I'd die of shame… I can't let him do that. So I play calm. Biting the inside of my bottom lip, I lower my eyes from his and nod my head side to side. His jaws clench together seeing me. Damon says determined, "You're hiding something from me." _Crap! _"Tell me what you are hiding from me", he asks coming forward, holding my gaze, those haunting blue eyes stab my mind in an unknown explosion as if his eyes are suffocating me, I can't breathe, my head will start to migrate, if I look into those eyes for another fraction of a second.

"I did… Okay", I choke out, "I did it for you."

"Me?" he asked raising one brow in absolute astonishment before breaking into laughter. "My… my… my… sweet, innocent, little Elena… You've never masturbated for your so called boyfriends and you had to do it for _**me**_?" A tear of shame pricks through my lashes as I hang my head to the ground… Damon places his forefinger below my chin and tilts my head up to meet his gaze… there's an annoyingly idiotic grin plastered on his lips. "When did you do it?" he asks enthusiastically, suppressing his smile.

"The night you came at our house for the dinner… and you helped me in the kitchen… and we talked. That night I had a um… dirty dream about you. When I woke up, I was aching… burning from inside out… and I had to do it", I brat out, mentally cursing the moment I did that… the worst sin in the world.

His lips twists and his perfect white teeth flashes as he smiles the most devilish _or angelic _smile in the world, "Tell me more…"

"NO…" I shout.

Cupping my cheeks in between his palms, Damon says seriously, "Elena, you have been compelled… now be a very good girl and tell me more."

I bite my lips, clamp my teeth together, trying to fight his compulsion… this embarrassing situation. But the old familiar impulse forces me to answer him what he asked, "I was very nervous at first… I had never done it before. But I read stories and heard from Caroline. I had never felt anything like it before. I was kinda disgusted at myself for thinking those things about you…"

Damon observes me with that ever-present smirk on his face. "And when you touch yourself, what do you usually imagine me doing?" he asks cocking his head, tapping his forefinger on his puckered lips.

I roar immediately, "I didn't do it hundred times… Okay. I only did it only once… and it was a mistake."

"Oh", he sighs and says, "I understand. Now, come on, tell me… what were you thinking about me?"

I clamp my teeth on my bottom lip for a long time… a vain effort to keep my mouth shout. I feet his burning eyes sucking the answer out of my body. "I imagined you kissing me down _there_", I answer, I could taste the salty taste of the flow of my tears creeping in my mouth, mixing with the blood pricking from my lips… I finally break into tears as I cry frantically. "Damon, why are you humiliating me? Just rape me again if you want… don't do this", I plead crying.

"Gee…That's the whole point, I needed to know, if the vervain's out of your system or not… and this is an embarrassing set of questions, you would never answered without me compelling these out of you and I was dying to get the answers for a while anyway", he explains simply as tears gush down my cheeks. "So you call it manipulation, humiliation… I call it a win/win situation", he says flashing me a wicked smile highlighted by his trademark dirty eye-thing. "And by the way, after I finish my compelled interrogation, you won't be needing to use that 'rape' word anymore," he speaks.

"So where were we?" he says clearing his throat, "Ah… touching yourself! So when you touched yourself, what exactly did you do to make yourself come?"

"I caressed my breasts from over my camisole. Then I took my hand down and slide my hand into my jammies. I kept thinking about you, I spread my legs wide apart on the bed and I slowly started teasing my clitoris", I go on like a well-programmed machine as tears run endlessly from my eyes, "Then I nervously entered my pointer finger in my core and started stroking… in and out. Carefully, not damaging my purity, I inserted another finger… my walls started clenching around my fingers. I started moaning aloud as I kept thinking about your fingers, tongue and lips on me… I increased my fingers' pace. I took my other hand down there and started rubbing my clitoris fiercely… and then when, I came, I thrashed my head to one side and bit down on the pillow underneath my head to muffle my scream." I hang my head… I cry hysterically… _Oh, ground! Swallow me… swallow me whole…I don't wanna live anymore… I don't wanna breath anymore…_

"God! She's going to be the end of me…" he murmurs in a raspy voice… his pupils are dilated in lust and there's a bulge very threateningly noticeable through his dark jeans, "And why did you want to muffle your scream when you came?" he asks boring his darkened eyes on mine.

"I screamed your name, when I came", I say in a bare whisper.

"One last question…" he asks, "How did you enjoy our anal sex?"

"It hurt like bitch. All I felt, was pain", I reply truthfully, never breaking the eye-contract.

"Oh," his brows crease in disappointment. He exhales in frustration before saying, "Okay… fine, I'm done playing twenty – twenty questions… now I've reached the epic finale. Now, I'm gonna compel you to let your body dominate you…Fuck what your mind and heart says." I immediately close my eyes clenched shut with all the power I had left. I know whatever he is making me do has a strong connection with his hypnotizing eyes. I'm not sure this will work or not. But here goes nothing to give it a try… and immediately proving me right, Damon snarls, "Elena… Damn! Look at me. Elena, open your eyes… NOW", he growls as he tries to pry open my eyelids with his fingers… hard, "I will tear open your pretty eyelids, if I have to… Elena. Open. Now." He applies a little too much pressure on my eyelids and fearing this might as well poke my eyes out from the sockets, I oblige… bit by bit I open my tear strand eyes as he locks his burning gaze on mine and compels me, "You're gonna let your body instincts take control and let your body do whatever it wants… Cry if you want to… Scream if you want to… Loud if you want to… Just let your body control you."

"I'm gonna let my body control me…" I mechanically repeat after him.

"Now, I'm gonna kiss you all over, then I'll fuck you senseless… if your body stops responding to my touch, I shall stop", he says huskily and with that he lowers his face to my neck and trails wet open mouth kisses along side of my jaws, sucking, nibbling gently… my breath sharpens. An uncontrollable moan escapes my lips as he sucks a very sensitive stop under my ear. It excites him and he pulls my earlobe in his warm mouth, tugs it in between his teeth and bites on it with his blunt teeth… I find my neck lurching to give him better access. He nibbles his way down my neck and trails his silky tongue across my clavicles. All the hair on my skin stands erect as he trails his tongue down my cleavage. Damon snakes his hands muscularly around my back, as he kisses my mounds. My nipples pebble like diamonds, even before he touches them… _traitor nipples. _Slowly sensually his lips makes their way to my left nipple and my back arches to him. I can't help moan his name as he flickers his tongue on my nipple, before enclosing his lips around it. I moan louder as he suckles and brings one of his hand to grope my right breast, while his other hand on my back forces my body to crush against his mouth, his hand. Arching my head up, I moan aloud and uncontrollably. Damon chuckles at my reactions as he kisses nibbles his way to my right breast to give it the attention that it craved. His hand replaces my left breast and massages roughly… I find my hips grinding, crushing my wet center against his hardened groin through the fabric of his jeans, creating a rough friction. I hear him moaning against my aflame skin. I cry out aloud as he uses his forefinger and his thumb to deliver a sharp pinch on my nipple and biting hard on the other one at the same time. Damon moans against my skin, "Ugh… so responsive!" I gaze down and see him peeking through his lashes and with a wicked smirk carved on his lip, he breathes "I'm so gonna fuck your breasts someday."

"Dick", I hiss…

Damon laughs quietly before saying, "You love that dick, Honey." I cringe in disgust… but all the disgust disappears as he kisses the underside of my right breast, down my torso… I let out a giggle and try to squirm away from his embrace as he nibbles on my ribs. "My! Someone's ticklish…" I feel Damon murmur smiling against my skin, "I have to keep it in my mind the next time I need to teach you some lesson." Damon continues his journey down south, kissing my quivering belly, dipping his tongue in my belly button, nibbling underneath, making me shudder. He kneels before me and lifts my legs up and places them over his shoulders. Damon glances up at me once. "Not everyone get to live their fantasy," he says before he darts out his tongue, parts my wet lips with his expert tongue, licks my slit in one long stroke… and I'm lost. His rough palms strongly grasps the mounds of my ass as he strokes my hot sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. I whine as he increases his pace… and suddenly his tongue is plunged in my creaming core. I cry out. He thrusts his tongue in and out in an accelerating pace as his nose presses relentlessly on my clitoris. Every thrust of his tongue jabs knifes, bullets in my heart, but my body seems to care less. His moans send clusters of vibrations through my sensitive center. My legs clench together in a vice like structure around his head, keeping his mouth firmly on place as my inner walls tighten around his tongue. My hips move back and forward... every muscles in my belly clinch, I scream louder and louder. Damon feverishly jams his tongue in me… and one final jerk, one final cry and I come undone around his tongue. He licks every last bit of my nectar and downs my legs from his shoulders and sets me on my trembling feet. Damon slowly raises up and captures my lips in a bruising kiss. He fondles his tongue roughly across my bottom lip and my traitor lips oblige and grant him the permission to explore my mouth. As soon as my lips part, he plunges his tongue in my mouth, his hands grab my neck. Angling my head, his thrusts his tongue in a sinister motion as if he's been starving for this. He moans in my mouth as my traitor tongue entangles with his, stroking and suckling. My heart dies inside… Damon sucks my bottom lip, tugs it in between his teeth. I moan aloud as I feel a sharp pain of him biting on my bottom lip, piercing it with his fangs. I feel his smiling against my lips as we share the taste of my blood. Damon somehow understands that he's cutting me off my air supplies with his kisses and pulls out from my lips with great reluctance. He plants one small kiss on my lips before lowering his gaze down our entangled bodies. My eyes follow his as he unbuttons his jeans and unzips his jeans in a threateningly slow pace. His jeans drop around ankles and he steps out of them with ease and again he's dangerously naked in front of me… _gloriously naked! _Damon takes his throbbing cock in his hand and positions it before my dripping sex. My terrified eyes make contract with his deep lustful eyes. Damon grins cockily and says roughly, "Any last word?"

"Fuck you", I hiss.

"Ha… you got your wish", he says sarcastically, before violently hauling me up as if my weight is nothing to him, and impelling himself in me…

"Aahhh…" I cry out as he hits my hilt in one quick thrust. I'm so wet from his previous assaults that he doesn't even wastes any time for me to adopt his impossible length. He just holds my thighs in an iron grip as he rams himself in and out in a bruising force, his public hair crashes against my sensitive bundle of nerves… causing me to jerk in his arms. His fingers dig in my outer thighs as he quickens his already supernatural pace. Damon's groans are overtaken by my high-pitched screams. Damon's lips trails across my neck, my clavicles… kissing and nipping on the pulse point on my neck… growling against my skin as he thrusts harder, deeper in me. I clutch the rope tied around my wrist in a stiff, knuckles-whitening grip to gain some kind of control, which I'm loosing fast with his every numbing thrust and his incoherent murmurs of dirty talks. Wrapping my legs around his waist as tightly as I could, I lock my ankles as my inner walls tighten with his each powerful thrust. My mind goes blank as I feel the threatening force of orgasm nearing.

"Oh God…" I scream.

Damon raises one hand and grasps my cheeks forcibly; catching my attention, while his other hand still gripping me in an inhuman force. "Damon. The name's Damon", he grunts, gluing his dark eyes with mine.

"Damon… Oh My God…." I scream louder. My voice that's banging in the empty cellar, I can't recognize it myself... seems like some cheap pornstar is screaming her lungs out, not me...

"Yeah, Baby… you have no idea how hot you make me, when you scream my name like this…" he mutters planting trails of wet kisses from the corner of my lips, along side of my jaws… the hollow of my throat. My whole body trembles as my inner walls clinch around him… viciously. My hips involuntarily buck to his, meeting him thrust to thrust urgently… his inhuman pace makes it a little difficult to keep up… but my hips arch to him without breaking the unison. His increasing groans and long trails of curses tell me that he's nearing too. Damon hoists his free hand up and tugs at the rope that's suspending me… and before I know it, he rips it into shreds and the next thing I know is, my back fiercely slamming against the cold wall. My still tied hands limply drop around his neck and he grabs the back of my head to protect it from the collision of against the wall as he rams in me, slamming my back against the rough surface of the wall… the bricks dig deep in my back. I'm pretty sure there would be bruises and these will last for weeks. But right now, all my body seems to care about is, the pleasure he's giving me in the worst brutal way possible.

"Oh… Damon… Damon, I'm coming…." I screech.

"I know, Baby…Give it to me… give to me", Damon growls… shoving his cock deeper, if possible without breaking my hips. His thick head hits my hilt, his balls inhumanly slaps against my rare opening… there's no other sound in this whole place except our bodies slamming in unison and our cries. My tied hands desperately clasp around the back of his neck, crushing my breasts against his hot sweaty chest… his light patch of chest hair sends tingles through my sensitive buds. Damon lowers his face to my neck, growling… and just as I think, he's going to bite me, a surge of pure pleasure ripples through my nerves. I come undone around his cock, letting out an earth-shattering scream before clamping my own teeth in his neck, grasping a fistful of hair at the nape of his neck. Even with my blunt teeth, I bit him so hard that I can taste his blood trickling down in my mouth. My inhuman wrench on his hair and my sharp bite push him over the edge too. "Fuck! Shit…" he shouts throwing his head back as he unloads himself in me, raking his blunt fingernails on the outside of my thighs...he gives it a few more thrusts before finally coming to rest. He stays silently still in that position for a long moment. As both our minds start re-working and our breathing evens, he slowly pulls out from me.

As Damon releases his bruising grip from my thighs, I drop on the ground like a bag of bone. I find no response from my legs… but I notice that the knot around my wrists is loosened. I hastily free my hands from the torn rope. There are dark purple bruise marks around both of my wrists. I touch my fingertips lightly on the mark around my right hand and I flinch in pain as it stings. There are more bruise, scratches on the either side of my thighs too... and I know my back is brutally patterned in bruises from being slammed constantly against the rough wall. I bend my knees and pull them to my chest… curling into a ball, I sob frantically.

Damon picks up his jeans and puts it on. He also picks up his discarded shirt from the ground and pats the dirt off… Once it's nearly clean, he hands it to me. I look up at him… confused. He nods and I take it from him… It's a round neck full sleeve shirt and there's a hollow in the fabric near the chest where I poked the sharp leg of the chair in his chest. Even if the red stains aren't visible through the black fabric, but the place is still a little damp from his blood. _Well, it's better than noting else._ May be Damon's blood insured me from Pneumonia… But I don't really feel like sitting naked on this filthy ground. Lifting my arms up, I put it on backside in front. So that the torn part of the shirt is now on my back. I skim the long sleeves up to my forearms and lower the hem of the shirt underneath my bottom, so it rests around my midthigh. I glance up and see Damon's observing me crocking his head.

"I got you good, didn't I?" says Damon eying the dark bruise marks. "But, you're not gonna be any fun if you die… God, I'm so gonna regret this…" Damon drops on the ground on his knees, draws his wrist to his mouth and bites on it. "Drink…" he orders holding out his bloody hand to my direction. I hesitantly grab his forearm, bring the cut close to my mouth and start sucking his blood. The more I gulp the more I feel the pain dissolving. Eventually, his wound heals and he pulls his hand out of my grasp. I lower my gaze on the bruises on my wrists…the pains gone, but color hasn't returned back to normal yet. Bringing my forearm to my lips, I wipe the blood off my lips on the sleeve of Damon's shirt, then I glance up at him and see Damon standing up and start untying the remaining of the torn rope from the hook on the ceiling. He acquires a commendable length of rope from there. Just when I start wondering, what he'd do with the rope… shaking me off the ground, he flash behind me and before I could do anything to protest, he grabs both my hands, seizes them behind my back and binds them together with that rope in a unwavering knot… very fast.

"Damon?" I cry out in distress as he walks ahead of me. He turns his head hearing me.

"In case you get any idea… Better be safe than regretting later", Damon says tsking as he bends his face down to my level. Tears start to reel up I my eyes… Damon just rolls his eyes and says, "Ahhh! Don't give me those cute puppy eyes. I'm not gonna fall for that this time," an involuntary curse escapes under my breath as I see him rolling his eyes. "Go ahead kick, yell, hate me with all you will. That's not gonna change the fact… that this body is mine." I gasp hearing him… curses are long forgotten… _God! Where is this heading? _Damon chuckles seeing my reaction and bends down even more. "This belongs to me", he says huskily, pointing his finger to my center. "and those perky li'l boobs belongs to me", I spin my head aside in absolute disgust, snarling like a venomous snake… Damon glides his face to my direction trying to catch my gaze. "What? You're not gonna deny that, are you? Well, lemme tell you something, little Princess… you had seven orgasms so far and all of them belong to me," he says seductively locking his eyes with mine. "Even the one & only virtual orgasm of your entire life is dedicated to me," he says grinning wickedly in a lame self-satisfaction. I groan murmuring something that my own hearing aids fail to make sense.

"Didn't quite catch that…" asks Damon.

"I said, you might have possession over my body, but you'll never have my heart… you hear me," I say hissing through gritted teeth.

"Who says I want your heart?" My hearts sinks hearing him inquire it. For a second I think he might be kidding, _I mean he want me, right? I know he does… otherwise he wouldn't have fallen for me every time I seduced him_, but something tells me, he's way too serious to be kidding. I don't miss the spark of a dangerous gleam in haunting blue orbs. My eyes widen more as Damon goes on, "I don't want or need anything to do with your heart." Damon takes a couple of steps backwards, cocking his head to one side, biting his bottom lip, gawking at my borrowed-oversized-shirt-clad limp body up and down… drooling lust from his eyes, before speaking, "Your body on the other hand –"

"Rot in hell", I spit disgustedly before he could go any further.

_**All is lost again,  
But I'm not giving in…**_

**_I will not bow,_**  
**_I will not break,_**  
**_I will shut the world away._**  
**_I will not fall,_**  
**_I will not fade,_**  
**_I will take your breath away…_**

Damon chuckles soundly shaking his head before saying, "Okay. As you wish." And with that, leaving rotting in the cell, he turns back towards the exit and starts walking. I sit there with my hands tied on my back and watch as my rapist, my captor walks out of the cellar and shuts the heavy door behind him.

_**And I'll survive,  
Paranoid.  
**_

_**Fall**_

_**I will not bow…  
I will not break…**_

Damon glances through the bars on the door and says promising, "I'll be back soon, Princess."

* * *

**Music for the Chapter: **Viva Voce- Never Be Like Yesterday; Breaking Benjamin- Into The Nothing; Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow.

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys hope (wish) you liked it… Let me know even if you hated it and you'll have to forgive me, if there were any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors…I kinda felt lazy when proof reading it.

**This chapter is briefly inspired by 'Lie To Me' by Leanne90.**

The next chapter is going to be from completely Damon's POV. He's done a lot these days and I think, you guys should have a piece of what's going on in his mind. **But before I do this, I have one very important question for you guys.** Do you guys think the punishment was enough? Should I turn Damon into the sugary, chocolaty guy we all love? I personally think Damon shouldn't soften right away. But if you guys think you had enough of this Devil Damon all you have to do is, just let me know and I can change him… **Please leave a review or send me a PM and let me know what you guys are thinking…**

**And guys please, please...please like our facebook page for more spoilers about the next updates... the link is on my profile page. Love you all!**

**And _Happy Independence Day_ to ALL my Indian fellows... I really, really don't think I can update another chapter within August 15th... So I wish you _Happy Independence Day_ in advance.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Shattered Reflection

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for being the major promises breaker. I know, promised you guys whatever the majority decides, I'll do, and as you all might have noticed that majority rooted for one big chapter… but I couldn't do it :( My fever got worse. In addition I've got a nasty cold and this stupid headache and my eyes are all bloodshot and itching all the time. I can barely look at the screen for more than thirty minutes, without raining tears or bursting my brain cells into flame… and if it goes on this way, it could have taken more than another week to update this chapter… I hated to keep you guys waiting and I had this half of the chapter almost ready. So here it is…

And Amy (LiveBreatheVampire), Karen (kfulmer7) and SeleSalvatore so sorry for not being able to reply you guys on PM…

Now, about this chapter… I asked if you guys want Damon to become the sweet, caring person we are so used to with from all the season 2, 3 and 4 or you still want him to be the cruel, malicious evil. The responses were amazing… and in the majority of them, I was told to mix them both, so we get a less cruel bittersweet version of Damon. I promised you guys are going to have a piece of what's going on in that naughty, devilish head of his. So this chapter completely belongs to Damon. Enjoy!

**WARNING: This chapter will contain Abuse, Violence, Force, Blood, Gore… so if some of you find it offending, it's just not my intention… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters. Seriously? If I did, then would I have been writing here, instead of making HBO show starring with Ian & Nina? **

**Previously: **Stefan stole Damon's sun ring. Damon kidnapped Elena to threaten Stefan. Out of fury, she tried to stake Damon. But, she missed and Damon viciously punished her, then dumped her in the basement cellar… After a long time, when Damon came to give her some food, she made another vain effort of staking him, which conveyed Damon that she ate vervain. Damon bleed her out in the cellar to get the vervain out of her system. He then convinced her in his own twisted way about how she felt about him before all this happened… then left her tied up and all alone in the cellar…

* * *

**Chapter 7: There's Always Two Facades of A Mirror Part I - The Shattered Reflection**

_Damon glances through the bars on the door and says promising, "I'll be back soon, Princess."_

* * *

**Damon's POV**

* * *

Congratu-fucking-lations!

I think to myself and laugh at my current situation… I'm in the kitchen right now, all messed up in between a bunch of human foods. Yeap! I'm cooking for her… But this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I didn't for one second dreaded that things might go in this way. Yes! I'd kidnapped her… held her against her will… threatened her… but this wasn't supposed to happen. Right now, she's locked downstairs with her hands tied behind her back… She was supposed to stay up here, live freely. She was the key to my deal with my baby brother. I was supposed to take care of her, while my brother's out taking care of something that's my essential. I was supposed to make sure she has everything she needs, that she's okay, until after he returns my ring, not rape her over and over again.

But being Damon, I screwed up everything… bad.

I know she _**is **_attracted to me as if a shadowy soul is drawn to the darkness.

I proved it to her yesterday morning. Yet only a couple of hours later, I claimed her ass and didn't stop until I fucked it raw, then threw her into the dungeon at the basement and locked her in as a punishment to her unforgiving sins… the original sins of trying to murder me…

But I felt bad for forcing myself on her like that even after I told her that I didn't do the forcing on woman thing only a couple of hour ago. Not saying that I hadn't enjoyed every single glorious moment of it. It was all just a part of her punishment. But I felt the inevitable guilt later and I wanted to make it up for her. I wasn't gonna apologize to her that I did all the bad stuffs, because I sure as hell wasn't feeling that sorry, because she fucking deserved it. She was the one that mesmerized me with her pretending to be interested to me act and I really stupidly bought all that shit. How the hell could I not? She was so convincing and natural that anyone would have believed her and the next thing I knew, was she shoving a wooden broomstick through my chest that nearly pierced my heart… and almost arranged to end my dear undead eternal life. And the pain she'd put me through by stabbing me with that fatal piece of wood and making me run half a miles out in the sun without my daylight ring on, I still don't believe my process of paying back to her trumped that pain. But I wanted to forget everything that happened… I wanted to start fresh again. I knew what I did to her wasn't that easily forgetting… but what she did to me wasn't something to forget about either… but I still wanted to make it up… So I could get us back to the original setting I conspired, when I brought her here…until before she vervained me and turned everything upside down.

I fucking tried… I went to give her some food earlier last night. But then she really pissed me off by showing me that she took vervain and tried to kill me again by shoving a sharp-edged leg of the chair I've broke on our first encounter in the dungeon… I was so, so pissed and raging as hell that I didn't think twice before suspending her from the ceiling and draining her blood, just so the vervain leaves her system. I did realized at the time that how much pain I'd put her through back then, I just convinced my mind so hard that it didn't matter to me. But I was wrong… every instant… every moment of the vicious torture I knew I was wrong… I was all wrong. But I tried so hard, so bad to prove my mind that it was the right thing to do. The pain, the hurt I'd put her through, I knew by heart that it was unbearable. Even a heartless, soulless, monster should tremor while doing that to their worst nemesis… But I didn't.

I won't say that my hands didn't tremble an inch while I lashed the leather belt on her delicate skin countless times, my heart didn't cringe while I dug the knife deeply on her forearms. Then I fucked her like a ferocious animal on the loose… the way I took her even harder for vampires could take… I can only imagine what she might have felt back then. And oh! my twisted way to suck out some juicy secrets from her… just because I needed to imply her who was in charge… All though I'm still beyond amaze every time I reminisce about her deepest darkest secrets. But from my experiences, I know that she was fairly humiliated and it was the part of the torture she felt painful the most. The things I got out of her… the things she kept buried inside the deepest corner of her heart and was shielding from everybody with everything she had. But I cracked those humiliating truths out of her and I know the agony, the pain when someone brings out the wounding truths out of you and rub salt on it over and over again. It should have felt worse than death to her… worse than dying every moment, every second. But I didn't feel this pain back then…

But turned out, I successfully restrained myself from feeling all those emotions… all the guilt… all the shame.

I went to the basement again later. I didn't had the mood or the determination to feed her, so I kinda nastily made a ready-mix noodles and offered her. But when she whirled her head aside and refused to eat, I gave up just like that and didn't even care to insist her for even once. I just jolted my lips and brutally blurt out that it didn't matter to me if she starved or what.

But apparently it did…

Because within thirty more minutes, I found myself dragging a single bed from the dorm rooms upstairs to down to her. She seemed in a hell lot of shock, when I carried the bed into the cellar. But she just sat immobile around the corner, leaning her back against the wall, while I set it before her on the ground. Then I went up again to grab a pillow for her. But when I vamp-speeded back, she was still on the ground. I glanced at her as I dropped the pillow on the bed. I guess I didn't know what to say… so I just left it all there and silently came out of the cellar, hoping that she'd atleast rest on the bed…

But, I went back again to check her out a few hours later and couldn't help but smile a little, when I peered through the bars and saw her laying on the bed, deeply asleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep that I couldn't help but cringe in disgust for myself… She was just a little innocent girl and I knowingly ruined everything she had left. My hurt was burning as I saw her chest rise and fall in her somnolent lively rhythm. But I couldn't let myself feel those emotions for long… so I left…

Because I fucking know what being sentimental gets you after spending a good century and half on this planet. I brought her here on business… and not to mention I tucked her in the basement exclusively on business… for her own safety and also mine of-course. And I sincerely intended to return her at least half as good condition as she was in before I dragged her here in the lion's den. But I couldn't let myself feel sentimental for that… no fucking way. I captured her to get back my ring and I intended to return her after I get back my ring… Therefore. Business as usual…

The rest of the night, I spent quite normally… I went to the hospital to manage my diet. I grabbed a good quantity of blood bags for myself. That's what I love about Mystic Falls Hospital, everything is so homey in there… no one even notices when I enter the blood bank and come out with mountfull of blood bags. That's why Mystic Falls is so perfect for vampires… no unwanted disturbance at all, unless you count a few useless anti-vampire secret council meetings. Then I went to the supermarket for grocery shopping for her. I had to be really creative about it… I had to compel the guards to get in. When I came home, the sun was almost knocking on the horizon line… I realized, I really was tired, I decided it'd be best if I take a little nap before going all… But turned out, my little nap went longer than I intended it to be. I woke up at almost noon. I felt so… bad that I slept the half of the day like a snoring swine, while she was in the basement… locked up in the cellar… tied up… starving and all alone…

Elena hadn't had anything else in her stomach in a really long time. So, I'm making Lasagna for her with a lot of ricotta, mozzarella. It's usually made of ground beef, but I don't quite know if she'll appreciate it or not… so I've made it with ground bacon. I sprinkle gritted parmesan cheese all over, then garnish it with and mint leaves. Then I pour turmeric pickle and French fries on corner of the plate. I put down the tea towel from over my shoulder and wipe my hands clean in it, before throwing it aside on the isle. I exhale an unnecessary air, while taking a look at my dish. Think it's presentable… I place a knife and fork on the side of the place, pick it up and head for her… I pick up a bottle of scotch from parlor on my way to the basement… I think I might be needing that.

I glance through the bar and watch her sitting on the single bed I provided her, with her legs crossed in front of her, Indian style. Her expression is totally blank as if she hasn't even seen me peering through the bar. I tuck my scotch bottle under the arm of my other hand that's holding the dish and undo the noisy ancient deadbolt. She doesn't even budge, completely ignoring my existence.

"I got you some food", I announce as I enter the cellar.

Here I am standing in my boots and jeans. She still doesn't notice me. Hell, she doesn't even notice that I'm standing half naked before of her. This usually has some bizarre effect on her, which she's so habitant of ignoring… but that's not why I'm here without my shirt… to woo on her fuming brain. Nope! Definitely not. I'm here because I'm all sweaty. I knew I'd be heated and sweaty that's why I ditched my shirt before I started cooking. It's not that I intentionally left my shirt before heading here for her, I just didn't notice the absence of my shirt until I was here. Well, even if I had noticed I wouldn't have went all the way upstairs and showered, then wore my shirt just so I could come to her decently. And it's not like she hasn't seen me this way or doesn't enjoy what she sees, or I'm not too damn arrogantly proud of my body. But I'm not feeling self-conscious or something that she's not giving a crap about my semi bare body… Right now, all I'm feeling, is hurt 'cause she isn't even glancing at my dish. Can I expect her to accept my apologies for not giving her something for breakfast? She should be practically starving… she fully ate last time, was yesterday morning. Then all the shitty stunt happened… I came to give her some food last night twice, I couldn't feed her. She's practically living on my blood that I fed her… multiple times.

I silently walk until I'm standing right in front of her. "Ta…Da… Got you some food", I repeat presenting my dish to her.

Elena impassively glances at the dish I'm holding for a moment and rolls her eyes seeing the Lasagna… I know it's not something eat-friendly to have in the middle of a day. But she's kinda light weight and she hasn't eaten anything properly in way too long time and I always remember my dear Mother's advises by heart. I think I can melt anyone if not with my charms… then obviously with my cooking skills… I haven't forgotten the days in early twenties when hundreds of woman proposed me yearly and their even constricted guardians happily consented them only knowing that how good cook I was. I'm a lot outta practice in these days for sure, but I haven't forgotten it all. Cooking is something that's now running through my veins. But I can't molten her if she doesn't even touch what I've cooked and forcing won't do any good. "Elena, you need to eat…" I state in a firm voice… she just grunts thrashing her head aside. I keep my anger in control as I speak, "Don't test my virtue, Elena… I've been cooking for you and if you don't eat willingly, you also know I can make you…" _There I said it… I've cooked for you._

But she barely notices… She revolves her head to me and barks, "Of course you can! This is what you're so talented at… Forcing people."

"Don't say that when you even haven't touched what I cooked", I say utterly annoyed.

"And I don't wanna touch whatever the shit you've made", Elena grumbles.

"Sure you do," I say before sitting on the bed snugly and settling the dish down on the bed in between the two of us and the bottle of scotch on the bed by my other side. "Sure you do. You're just afraid that you might actually like 'whatever the shit' I've made", I say arrogantly.

Elena lets out a soft chuckle, hearing the damn confidence in my voice. "Where do you still find this humor, Damon?" she asks.

"Oh! I'm so full of it… born with it", I say more arrogantly.

"This nice act… is any of it real?" she enquires smiling.

"Ask me, I'd say, yes", I say simply, "I'm not the one that acts around the people", _And there bubble I just created is gone like a snap of two fingers… _I mentally curse myself, but I still continue anyway, "I don't like to play pretend. Never have. I always am what I really am…"

"What? A heartless monster?" she snaps.

"A monster. Yes. But not that heartless… otherwise I wouldn't have been needing to lock you down here, fearing that you'll try to shove another stake through my precious dear dead heart…" I say sighing and rubbing my hand on the bare skin over my heart, "And I wouldn't have been spending almost an hour in the kitchen, just so that I'd have to beg you to eat later…"

She rolls her eyes and begins, "It must be daytime out there… and you obviously couldn't get out. So you obviously got bored and –"

I halt her in the midway. I pick up the plate from the bed and chop a small piece of Lasagna and hold the piece before her mouth with the fork. **"**Elena. Eat" I say strictly… before realizing how too strict I sounded and add one more word with my best puppy dog eyes, "Please." _Yay! Now she can't say no… no one can._

"Nope", she simply blurts out and my shoulder drops in disappointment as she breaks my confident about my puppy dog eyes.

"Elena", I say firmly shooting death glare, still holding the fork near her mouth urging her to eat.

"No. I'm not eating…" she still argues…_stubborn little thing._ But then my face lights up as she adds, "Unless you release my hands… No way in hell, I'm not gonna let you feed me this time... if you want me to eat, you'll have to unleash my hands." Oh. That… Sure I can do that. I place the plate back down on the bed along with the fork. She has every right to eat with her own hands. But to be honest this hurts me only a bit.

"I really suck at feeding, don't I?" I mumble as reach behind her to untie her hands.

"Do you have any doubt? Have you met you?" she questions twirling her head to look at me, while rolling her eyes again. _This is so damn cute…_

"Sorry, not my thing…" I murmur and with one final pull and the rope is loosen from it's loops. I tug the stray loop of rope and it comes out freeing her hand. "Here we go. Now eat," I announce. She brings her hands to her lap once, then twists her palms around the light bruise marks on both her wrists. These bruises are a lot lighter, won't last more than a couple of days. I made sure to that when I bound her wrists last night. I sit patiently as she picks the plate up on her lap and picks up the fork along with the small piece of Lasagna pierced in between. She neatly bites it off, then chews it for a moment… I cross my fingers in anticipation…

And there she melts… I watch with a stupid grin spreading widely across my face as the creases on her eyebrows smoothens, her pupils dilates before closing her eyelids in ecstasy… and I know it's her ecstatic face. Trust me, I've seen it before. "Damon, Oh My God!" she nearly moans and I'm barely keeping my legs unmoving, because all they wanna do is, start victory dancing in the wildest ugliest way possible…

"Yep! I'm awesome", I say more cockily than ever, wrinkling my nose. I know she's game. But what she does next seriously makes every drop of my blood go south. She lets out a very audibly delicious moan… then she lifts the middle finger of her right hand to her lips and wipes off some traces of thick gravy of cheese that accidentally slipped from the corner of her lip. Then she brings the finger to her mouth, sucks it clean, while closing her eyes and making that extremely arousing sound again. I'm steel hard instantly. As she releases her finger from her mouth with a popping sound, my cock twitches painfully in my jeans… _all the more reasons I need to remember to wear boxers underneath my pants whenever or wherever I'm near her._ I still try to keep away from the inevitable tension as far as possible. "My… my… you are seriously gonna miss my cooking, when I let you go after Stefan returns my ring, aren't you?" I say chuckling playfully.

"May be…" she says not even glancing at me… all her devotion is to the fucking Lasagna I've cooked. I'm suddenly jealous of my own making, never happened before in my entire existence. The way she's taking pleasure in the Lasagna as if making love to it, making me so, so jealous of it… _never happened before…_

But I didn't miss the gleam of optimism in her eyes as I mentioned her about freeing her after Steffie returns my ring. So, I decide to go deeper into that subject, instead of suffering the agony of a rock hard cock inside my zipper and contemplating masterplans of taking her right here, right now in seven different positions with or without her will. "Yeah! But that's only if Baby Bro returns my ring", I say softly… and it seems to bring her attention back to me. Yeah! It seems to work…

Elena lifts those huge brown doe eyes to meet mine, she locks her gaze with mine while elegantly chewing the piece of food in her mouth and once she swallows it, she asks, "Otherwise?"

"No. Stefan doesn't have the courage", I say, because I know my Bamby Blood drinker Baby Brother doesn't have the courage to mess with me and he won't ever…

"Well, if he does?" she asks challenging me, "You of all the people know that my relationship with your brother wasn't that deep." I nod, preying that the stupid grin tending to creep on my lips isn't visible yet. I can't help being fucking too happy, every time I think that Stefan & Elena's epic love was practically based on some stupid teen make outs… because deep inside her heart, Elena still didn't consider Stefan was 'The One' for her. I usher her to continue as I veil myself in my ol' familiar mask of indifference. "What if he decides, why give the monster the free pass to come to daylight for some lame chick, who never let him do anything else rather than some corny teenage make out session?" _she's got a point… _really, I've never thought like that. "I mean, it must have taken him balls and brains to trap you like this. What if he decides to flee and never come back or destroy your ring?" she says and by end of it my jaws are clenching together, making my teeth grit…

I take the bottle of scotch and pop open the lead. Then I bring it to my lips and gulp down a big amount of it quickly. The liquor makes it's way down to my stomach, burning, blistering… "No. He wouldn't do that. I know he cares about you… He will return my ring," I tell her.

"Otherwise?" she asks again raising her voice higher.

I think chewing on my bottom lip for a few moments as my hands involuntarily clinch into fists. "I guess, I'll be the creature of the night then… what I was truly meant to be. And I'll haunt him down… then I'll kill him real slow", I state calmly.

"And kill me?" questions Elena.

Her question leaves me completely speechless for a long moment. I pour another big gulp of scotch down stomach again. She makes me question on myself. I haven't thought yet, because I've never though under any circumstances tables could turn that way. "Ugh… I haven't though about it yet. May be I'll keep you", I admit honestly… because even if I don't ever want things to go this way, but if it does, killing her would be such a waste. I really do like her company. "You'll never have to miss my cooking then… though I have to warn you, Princess, my cooking skills always depend on my mood…" I say grinning cheekily.

"Is that a promise?" she asks raising one eyebrow.

My eyes involuntarily flutter few times. Again, she surprises me, by her fearless attitude. "A threat actually," I say licking my bottom lip timidly, "It was meant to scare you, Little Girl."

"Well if that pleases you… I am scared, Oh Mighty Vampire", she says laughing. "But if I recall properly, you were the one, scared to babysit me… it disgusted you… worse than adopting a puppy," she says mockingly raising her eyebrow higher bit by bit with every words…

"Nicely deduced", I say sniggering. She gives me that 'I know everything' eye roll of hers, before devouring her attentions back to the half empty dish in front of her. I notice that she's so obsessed with her Lasagna that she doesn't even spare a glance at the French fries and the pickles those are almost sobbing feeling extremely abandoned. "Come on. What? You don't like pickles. What's wrong with you?" I say as I filch a crisp piece of fry, dip the top of it in the turmeric pickle and throw it in my mouth.

"How can you even eat?" she asks in a low tone. I turn towards her as I chew the fry in my mouth. "If technically you're supposed to be –" she pauses dreading to utter the next word.

"Dead?" I whisper distinctly, finishing her sentence. She smiles shaking her head low down. I watch her closely before saying, "It's not such a bad word, you know. As long as I keep a healthy diet of –" I pause before continuing in a lower tone, "blood in my system… my body functions pretty normally." I pop another crispy French fry and crunch it in my mouth.

Elena laughs softly. "Still haven't answered my question," suddenly she says in a serious tone.

"What? What did you ask?" I ask innocently tossing a couple more pickled-fries in my mouth. Inwardly I completely know the answer she's seeking. But I pretend to play dumb. She gives me her oh! so, familiar eye roll, _Uff! I could so get used to it. _"Oh! Well, I couldn't have starved you, now could I?" I say rolling my eyes… I huff before finally admitting, "and I was bored."

"So you _**were**_ bored…" she exclaims chewing her food, empathizing on 'were'. Then she pauses and suddenly frowns. "Is it daytime out there?" she asks cocking her head to oneside.

"Yes. But that's not why I was bored…" I admit bluntly, not being able to hide the truth anymore, "I was missing talking to you."

She bursts into laughter. "You mean, you were missing screwing with me?" she asks chuckling as if it isn't much to talk about.

"Don't laugh. I really was missing you, Elena", I state making my tone sound more serious, deliberately trying to make her believe. But she doesn't stop laughing. There are almost tears prickling in her eyes at the impact of her uncontrollable laughing. The very next moment, she chokes on her food. She starts coughing. "There… that's what I was afraid of…" I say. But her coughing doesn't stop… it only gets worse. Some of the food might have gotten into her Bronchus. She starts wheezing, choking her air supply. In this few short days, I've known her enough to know that she might have light asthma problem. Her face turns blood red as she almost starts to hysteria. I immediately get up and kneel on the bed behind her back. "Elena, breathe… breathe", I say holding her shoulder with one hand and slapping her back with the other lightly to help her breath in.

"Damon… Water… I need water", she yells… still coughing her lungs out, her eyes are turning bloodshot. _Fuck! You spend this entire morning making Lasagna for her and forgot water… Stupid, moron, brainless..._ I curse myself for my stupidity. Hell! I carried a fucking bottle of scotch with me, but I couldn't bring a glass of water. Maybe this has something to do with me being a vampire… because we don't actually need water. _Stop being a Dick, Damon, _my subconscious screams, _Get the hell out and bring her water before she dies choking in front of you._

"Yes. I'll be right back", I say jumping up from the bed and storming out of the cellar. I don't bother close the cell door behind me as I hurriedly climb the stairs. Because the state she's in there's no way in hell, she can plot anything diabolical. If I even try to waste time closing the door, it'd be joking her situation. I rush into the kitchen. Almost rip open the cupboard windows off the hinges to pull out a glass. I twirl the water tap on the sink on it's full speed fast, hurriedly put the glass under the flow… _Why does it take so fucking long to fill a glass? _I still hear her wheezing hardly from downstairs… I hope she doesn't bleed the inside of her throat while coughing this bad. I'm gonna have to heal her with my blood then. Once the glass is full, I don't even waste time turning the faucet shut. I just rush downstairs in my vamp speed, holding the glass in my grasp, trying to minimize the amount of dripping water the least. As I near the cellar, I hear her painful gasps and wheezes. Inwardly I beat myself to pulp for my stupidity. I sprint inside the cellar… and there, right in front of my eyes, is the most horrible scene of my life…

There she is… laying on the ground with her throat slit open, vast amount of blood splashing from her cut, sprawling down the T-shirt she's wearing and her hair...

The glass immediately slips from my hand and hits the ground, shatters into thousand pieces. I stumble inside… "Elena", I gasp in horror as I fall on my knees on the ground besides her. I'm a vampire for God's sake and I've seen horror… I've seen blood worth an entire country of people. But nothing like this…

Elena has slashed her throat. Maybe subconsciously she avoided doing more than nicking her carotid artery, but if so it was _entirely _subconsciously. There's still a faint hint of life in her… her eyes are moving faintly and her breathes coming out in small pants and her heart is still beating faintly like a baby bird. There's a knife laying near her hand… _That knife. _She has found the metal knife, I used on her last night then put it right back in the chest around the corner.

The player got played. Again…

How incredibility stupid of me to leave it here! How extraordinarily stupid of me to leave her hands untied so she found it easy like that and swept it through her throat. And how could I not smell this colossal amount of blood before? Bright red arterial blood was gushing out from the major cut and blending with the dusts beneath her, creating a bloody-muddy substance on the ground. The dim sign of life in her is diminishing fast. Without wasting another second, I take her head on my lap, then take my wrist to my lip and bite on it hard, making a deep cut. Blood starts to pool down the huge gap in my flesh. I lower my wounded wrist to her mouth, hold the back of her head with the other and force her lips to seal around my wound. I tilt her head back a little make sure as she drinks as much as she can. For the first few moments, my blood simply seeps down her throat, healing her wounds, but eventually she regains her strength and tries to resist feebly… Then gradually starts thrashing on me, shoving her hands on my bare chest, hitting me everywhere she could reach with her little hands. The harder she struggles, the rougher I press my wrist on her mouth, cutting off her oxygen supply, making her unable to breath, so she's forced to gulp down my blood.

Once she's healed completely, I draw out my bloody hand from her. She looks at me with pure disgust in her expressions. "You…", she pauses as she couldn't find the right word.

Rage is dripping from my voice as I roar, "You little fool! If you're that eager to meet death I can introduce you myself." It's then I realize, I fed her my blood last night and if she still has my blood in her system and she dies now… she'll come back as a vampire. "Were you really that stupid? You had my blood still in your system… Vampire blood, Elena", I bark, "Did you for one second not think that if you had died then you were gonna come back as a vampire?" That's exactly what she wanted, didn't she? She must have known it from Stefan, how to transition into a vampire… so she did it intentionally. I immediately grab the knife that's still laying beside her and take it out of her reach.

"No", she protests shouting, "I am never gonna become like you Living Deads." I keep the beast in me well tamed… 'cause I don't want it to let loose and snap her neck in an instant, so that she can't have any other choice but join the club of the Living Deads. I keep calm as she goes on speaking, "I really, desperately needed get rid off you. If that meant death was the only option too."

At this I burst into laughter. "Now, I get it… you're just stupid", I say laughing at her before tending to get up from the filthy ground, with the knife in my hand… I really need to keep it securely hidden now.

"Damon. No", she grabs my forehand, halting my motion and says, "You really should have killed me. Because I'll find something to end you, you Bastard."

"Sure you will", I hoarsely pull out my hand from her grasp and start raising to my feet again, "…but I think I'll survive your wrath for now." Before I could think anything, she leaps on me in an unbelievable speed, supernatural strength. Tottering, I fall on the ground on my back with her straddling on my waist and within moments she seizes the knife from my hand and starts jabbing it in my heart over and over again.

Out of shock, I shriek aloud as the sharp metal pierces through my heart with her every stab and tears my heart into strips, before my mind starts to work and I slap her with the back of my hand with a good force. It knocks her out and she almost flies off my body and slams on the ground a few yards far from me. She gazes back at me and I see that the corner of her bottom lip is cut, trickling blood. It heals quickly though and she licks off the blood and fixes her dark gaze on the knife shining besides me on the ground.

Before she could contemplate anything further, I vamp speed and get the rope that I unleashed her hands from earlier, then within a blink of an eye I vamp speed towards her. I seize both her hands in mine behind her back and roughly re-tie the rope around her wrists real fast. She struggles as always, because of her hands are no use to her right now, she starts forcing head up to hit my chin. Few of her attempts knocks me under my chin, but no doubt that hurts her head more than it does to me. She stops hitting me with her head but never stops struggling, thrashing her body side to side. In reply I just start winding the loops bruisingly rougher around her small wrists, making her wince with every knot.

Once I bind her hand securely, ensuring me and herself from any kind assaults she could cause, I grab a painful fist of her hair and haul her to her own feet. "You Bitch. Do you really that desperately need to seek pain in everything? Can't you for once think optimistically?" I growl yanking brutally at her hair. I told her I wouldn't kill her, I was going to let her go home when my brother returns me my ring… even if Stefan didn't, I wasn't gonna kill, Elena. The fact that I'm here all sheltered in dirt… only because I cared enough not to starve her in the basement. I meant to take care of her until I get back my ring. Why the fuck can't she think optimistically for once in her life?

Elena looks at my with venom in her eyes. "Go fuck yourself, you Sick Freak", she hisses before emitting a giant blob of her saliva and spitting it directly on my face.

It lands straight across my face and some of it dips in my left eye. Her reckless action causes me to unhold my grip on her hair and using the opportunity she sprints a few feet backwards. "You really shouldn't have done that, Elena", I utter shaking my head, while wiping away her saliva from the corner of my eyes with my fingertips. I try to calm my breathing and tame the animalistic instinct that's threatening to take over me. Hell! She spitted on my mouth._ How fucking dare she spit on my mouth! I really, really need to teach her some lesson… Again._ And an idea pops in my head just at the though of punishing her. _But do I really need to do that?_ a small portion of me wonders… a huge part of me persuades me to do so and as always I shut it all off and act before I think.

_**You let me violate you.**__**  
**__**You let me desecrate you.**__**  
**__**You let me penetrate you.**__**  
**__**You let me complicate you…**_

_**Help me,**__**  
**__**I broke apart my insides.**__**  
**__**Help me,**__**  
**__**I've got no soul to sell.**__**  
**__**Help me,**__**  
**__**The only thing that works for me,**__**  
**__**Help me get away from myself…**_

Knocking the air out of her, I lunge myself on her within a heartbeat. She yelps as I grab the front of the round neck of the T-shirt of mine that she's wearing. Then without warning, I rip it apart from across the middle…seam by seam… thread by thread. The torn fabric lays limp on her shrieking, squirming figure. Fuck, even with her hands tied securely behind her back, she's still the feisty little thing as hell. She trying to push me away with all her little strength, she's swinging, throwing her legs, deliberately trying to hit me… but none of her attempts touches my body, so she's thrashing in the air. I grasp her upper arm tightly that I'm sure has formed bruises instantly, while I peel off the torn shirt and reveal her gorgeous body that she was deliberately hiding from my feasting gaze. I take my time taking in her glorious body. She wriggles and screams as I clutch her upper arms tighter. My hands move to her bare shoulders and push her down, urging her to ground on a kneeling position. She resists as hard as she could.

"Kneel", I snarl, pushing her harder… just as I think to kick her under the knees, she submits and kneels before me. I fist the hair on the back of her head to keep her there. Yanking at it hoarsely, I force her head up to meet my gaze. "I'm so gonna have to fuck that feisty mouth of yours now, just so you learn exactly _where_ to spit," I declare darkly as I stand before her head.

_**I want to fuck you like an animal.**__**  
**__**I want to feel you from the inside…**__**  
**__**I want to fuck you like an animal,**__**  
**__**My whole existence is flawed,**__**  
**__**You get me closer to God…**__**  
**_

She immediately stops breathing, her eyes widens almost to the point of bugging out and her face becomes as if she has just realized that she's the only living person in the world, the rest died. The instant, she tries to hop up from the ground with all her will, all her strength. But she fails… of course. I hold her down there with my one hand forcing on her shoulder and the other on a rigid grip on her hair. She still tries to get off the ground, wriggles against my hold and indubitably hurts herself in the process. Once she's fatigued every bone, every muscle of her body, she stills and glances up at me. "Please let me go, Damon", she begs in a broken voice. Tears run freely down her cheek as she sobs frantically. Her face is turned to a bright shade of red as every ounce of her blood comes rushing to the surface illustrating her struggle, her heart rate is reaching the skyline… and she's still gasping for air.

_Can you not let her go? Are you really that incapable of remorse? She's frightened enough… she's learnt her lesson_, a damned part of my heart still tries to maneuver some feelings in me to restrain me from doing this…

But, I've learnt my lesson. She doesn't want me to be good, she wants me to be the animal, I tried so hard to keep caged inside the darkest shadow of my soul. Fine, I'm the animal… and I know what I have to do…

I leisurely bring one of my hands to the buckle of the belt that's fastened around the low hanging jeans I'm wearing, while my other hand's still grabbing a mountfull of her hair on the back of her head. Elena's face darkens as I unfasten the buckle, my eyes never leave her glorious frame as I revel in her fear. Her breathing coming out in short shallow pants, her moist chest's lusciously going up and down in panic as I unbuckle the belt. Then I undo the button and she starts quaking in front of me… her heartbeat loudly thudding in my eardrums. Just as I start pulling the zipper down, she deliberately starts trying to twist her head from side to side despite of my rigid grip on her hair. My throbbing cock springs free from it's dark jeans' prison before her eyes, completely and incredibly erect… and she immediately squeezes her eyes shut. My well-fit jeans don't fall all the way to the ground, they hang sprucely around my thighs. I hold my cock and position it at her mouth. But she's already pursed her lips impossibly close, even her jaws are clenched together. I force the tip of my cock in between her plump cherry lips and apply pressure on the back of her head at the same time… but she's just so impossible. My own jaws tighten at her stubbornness. "Open your mouth", I demand in a harsh voice.

"Mmm…mm…" she grumbles without gaping her lips a slightest bit and still struggles to twist her head away and her hands struggle to untie the knot behind her back.

_Good! Keep battling like that and I'm gonna fuck your brains out, Kitten_, the dark territory in my mind snarls. I bring my hand to her nose and press hard it in between my thumb and forefinger cutting her off the air supply, while my other hand on the back of her head still massively pushing her mouth to the tip of my engorged cock. She looks at me with exploding rage through her eyes, but doesn't open her mouth, only clamps her lips tighter. "Elena. Open. Your. God. Damn. Mouth. Now", I hiss through my gritted teeth and squeeze her nose harder. Her face reddens in lack of oxygen. Arching my hips, I keep my throbbing cock pressed strongly on her lips as I fist the hair on the back her head tighter and cut off her air supply at the same time. She's utterly helpless under my tough hold, but she still wriggles to get free and keeps her mouth clenching shut even though I know her lungs are about to explode in her chest. But she's not giving up, I'm not giving up…

_Damn! Feisty little thing… _I'll keep forcing her until she gives up or faints in my arms. Then I'll just mend her to put her through this torture all over again. Sorry… I don't have any redeeming qualities… never had them. But I still try to maintain the balance in between my evil mind and my really evil mind. I have the control to sometimes restrain myself from doing a lot of things I want to do… but right now I don't have any. That's how seething mad I am… that's how mad she's made me.

_**I want to fuck you like an animal.**__**  
**__**I want to feel you from the inside.**__**  
**__**I want to fuck you like an animal,**__**  
**__**My whole existence is flawed,**__**  
**__**You get me closer to God…**__**  
**_

Elena finally gives in… she parts her lips a little bit to suck a short amount of air and I use the perfect opportunity to force myself past her luscious lips. I hit the back of her throat in one harsh thrust and she gags immediately. I release my hold on her nose, let her breathe and let my free hand drop lazily by my side while my other hand's gripping her head firmly. I pull almost all the way out, just so my thick head is inside her mouth, before thrusting all the way back in. Moving my hips back and forth, I begin a slow but hard rhythm gagging her with each of my hoarse thrust. Her body starts convulsing, her stomach begins to cringe in queasiness…

Fighting the gagging reflexes, her eyes squeeze shut as tears begin to well up within them. "Open your eyes", I demand immediately and she complies…With a flicker of her lashes, she forces her eyes open to gaze up at me with those brown doe eyes and I return her obedience with a lustful smile.

I pump back and forth as I savor the magnificent sight underneath me… the sight of her glistening pink lips wrapped around my shaft, while she's kneeling before me completely naked with her hands tied behind her back, her hardened dusky rose nipples heaving up and down mimicking the rhythm of my hips. "Suck harder", I hiss only this time she doesn't oblige. But seeing her ignoring my command, I take things in my own hands. With my hands, I make makeshift ponytail out of her hair, grab it roughly and slam her mouth on my shaft as I fuck her mouth. My balls slaps against her chin, creating a mind blowing sound that's echoing across the cellar along with her engaging gurgling sound…

All the sudden she clamps her teeth hard on my length almost making me see stars. I glance down at her and she's looking up at me with venom in her eyes. She tries to bite again and I instantly pull out the unfastened belt from the loops of my jeans that's draping from across my thighs. She clearly didn't contemplate this. She startles as I flicker the belt in the air with a threatening lashing sound. "Oh, don't you dare think of biting me again with those kitten little teeth of yours, Princess… because I've got fangs and they have a mind of their own," I warn her distinctly while tugging at her hair, making her gaze up at me and firmly grip the belt in my other hand.

Man, I've made her so horrified that she starts sucking my cock in her mouth. Hollowing her cheek, she sucks harder. "Fuck… fuck…" I mumble closing my eyes in the sensation as she twirls her tongue alongside my cock. _Fuck, she can be really good if she wants to…_ I peer down to see my sliding cock coating in a layer of wet, glistening sheen. But my demanding whore of a mind still wants more. Elena gasps for air as I withdraw from her. I spit my saliva down on my shaft to lubricate her motions some more, before impelling it in her mouth again.

"Harder", I command. She gives me a disgusted look before starting to suck really hard, while stroking me with her tongue. Her taste buds collide roughly against my extreme sensitive skin and the warmth of her mouth makes me wanna scream.

_Did she give blowjobs before? _I keep thinking in the back of my head,_ because she's fucking good at it, if she wants to be._ But that's not possible. How can that happen?Because she was virgin and I was her first._ Jesus Christ! Doesn't mean that she can't get a dick to play with before, Dickhead… _my mind rebukes me. A flash of disappointment grows in my heart as I realize, I might not be her first one in that department. Fuck either way, she's fucking good at it. See, the way she's doing it so dispassionately, is even making me see stars.

I grunt, moan and curse relentlessly as she continues to suck me off. My pace quickens, groans lengthens, my balls churn as I near my orgasm. The head of my cock hits the back of her throat with increasing intensity and I'm ready to blow. "Shit! I'm gonna come", I cry out as I drop the belt on the ground so I fist both my hands on her hair and slam her face on my shaft in a maddening pace.

But hearing that Elena tenses and starts rebelling again. She tries to thrash her little head aside in spite of my animalistic grasps on her hair. _May be she doesn't want me to come in her mouth_, I think blurrily… "Fuck", I shout throwing my head back as she uses her teeth trying to bite me once more. I glance down at her and find her furious doe eyes glaring up at me… shooting daggers. She tries to bite harder. But her action only makes me more turned on than I already was. Clasping her hair tighter I drive in harder, faster in her feisty mouth. I could very easily come in her mouth and not only that I have techniques to leave her no other way but swallow every drop of my cum. But I think I can do one better… _She doesn't want me to come in her… Fine! Then I'll just have to come on her instead… _I've got to humiliate her. I know how fucking much I'd love to see the humiliation on her pretty face. So I lock my eyes with her as after one final violent thrust, I pull out of her mouth. "Shit, Elena…" I growl as I explode shooting a geyser of hot white semen onto her beautiful sweaty boobs, never breaking my eye contact with hers. So I don't miss a single expression swiping through her face… shock to disgust to revulsion to finally stopping at an explosion of humiliation. I unleash my grips on her hair and she just drops down on the ground, onto her heels and hangs her head down.

_**You can have my isolation.**__**  
**__**You can have the hate that it brings.**__**  
**__**You can have my absence of faith.**__**  
**__**You can have my everything…**__**  
**_

But my inner Demon still isn't satisfied ravaging her. So I bow my head down to her level trying to catch her glance and grunt smirking, "You look like a dirty little slut, you know that?"

"I feel dirty", retorts Elena immediately in a rasping voice, constantly keeping her gaze away from me.

I stand up straight and clasp my teeth on my bottom lip. Cocking my head to one side, I take in the sight in front of me for a long moment. "I bet you do", I say before bending down again, grasping her shoulders in both hands and hoisting her up on her feet.

Elena droops her head to the ground, in attempt to hide her flushed face from my gaze… her chest is heaving up and down with my cum shimmering lusciously all over, her feet are wobbling to the point of giving up any minute now. I domineeringly hold her shoulders to keep her steady. I study her frail body for a minute or two, before deciding what to do with her now and push her step by step backwards. She doesn't glance up at me, doesn't question my move like I'm so used to… She just obliges and steps backwards, until her calves hit the lumpy mattress of the single bed and with another harder push on her shoulders and she drops on the bed with a loud thud like a lifeless, boneless structure. She crosses her ankles, clasping her legs tightly as I approach nearer. She still keeps her eyes strongly away from me, but she sure as hell feels the intensity of my gaze and that's empathized from the simple disgust on her body impulses. I watch as she struggles to somehow hide her body away from my gaze. With she laying on her back, her tied hands are now pinned under her own body. I watch as she tries hard to somehow unknot the bond around her wrists, unintentionally bobbing her glistening breasts in the process. My cock hardens all the way back to it's steel form. My eyes glue to the naked, sweaty, delicious body in front of me…

Uff! That body… her glorious boobs joggling and bouncing as she moves her hands under her body to free them from the knot, her toned stomach gleaming in sweat, her marvelous legs swaying side to side trying to cover that sweet innocent soaking pussy from my intoxicating sight. And her face, those numlisious plump cherry lips, those dark chocolate doe eyes framed in perfect lashes and those perfectly curved eyebrows of hers…_ ditto Katherine's_…

I keep feasting on her body with my eyes as I try to make my mind on what to do next. She hasn't noticed my eyes making a meal out of her body yet. So, she carries on her failing and feeble attempt to get herself free. Once she's worn out herself, an audible groan emits from deep within her chest, which sounds so delicious to my ears that an involuntary moan escapes my lips and my cock twitches and collides painfully against the coarse surface of the inside of my zipper.

She silently lifts her gaze up at me as she hears my grumble and that brings her to the realization that I'm staring at her as if it's the first time in my existence, I'm seeing a woman naked in front of me. And to my surprise, those cute doe eyes don't narrow and redden in rage or fury… hell! they even don't shower disgust on me… she blankly looks at me with her tear strained eyes as if she's having pity on me. Her distressed blank orbs stay locked with mine for a long time, plunging directly into my rotten soul, recurring buried guilts from my cold dead heart… sucking out dead buried emotions from the darkest corner of my soul, before turning away as she rolls on the bed so that her backside is facing me. I gaze at her petite figure for a long time… my dirty fantasies are lone dissolved into a rush of soul swallowing depression. My heart cringes as thousands of guilts, that I tried so hard to prevent them from coming to the surface, come rushing back and stab me in the heart as if jabs of thousands spears. Her eyes left me in absolute awe… speechless…breathless… motionless. I'm pretty sure those eyes will haunt me in my sleep for a very long time. The blank gaze on those lively eyes might forever remind me of how dead I am… I swallow thickly 'cause she left my throat choking dry , I loosely touch my thumbs on my moistening fingertips, I chew the inside of my bottom lip to pulps, I fix my eyes on her back, her securely tied hands behind her back… not really seeing any of it… as I try to contemplate what I need to do now…

After what it seems like an eternity, I finally figure out what I need to do. I need to let go of everything that happened… I fucking need to bury this heart-cringing feelings back to where they belong… the darkest corner of my soul. I need to relive what I was only a few hours ago. I don't need to feel remorse or pity comparing myself with what I cared about, used to be 'cause I can never change who I am, who I became… I don't want to…

I pick up that torn shirt from the ground. It's almost torn to shreds but here's nothing better, I could find to shield her body from my eyesight. The nakedness of her body and her deafening silence is piercing my eyes and my eardrums at the same instant. I shake the dirt away, then silently approach towards her. I drape the torn piece of fabric on her lean figure, so it covers a much of her body as it allows. I need to have some alone time to kill off this guilt… this feelings… then once I'm back to normal, I'll maybe come back for her. I lean in and glance at her face… her eyes are closed, but her breathing says she's still awake. Stray strands of her hair is scattered across her forehead and I know she's disturbed by those rebellious strands of hair, but she can't slide 'em away due to her hands tied behind her back. I exhale deeply before murmuring in her ear, "I'm coming back soon, Elena." I bring my hand to her forehead and ever so slightly tuck her hair behind her ear. She doesn't even flinch at my touch, just lets out a frustrating sigh. I stealthily come out of the cellar and close the iron door. I peer through the bars one last time… then sloppily climb up the stairs that's leading to the hall.

My dear old grandpa clock says it's an hour and a half part the midday. Although no sign of day is visible in this enormous place. I made sure that all the curtains are drawn closely so that I don't burn to crisp in my own house. So the entire place is shadowy, dark… _matches my soul… _no sign of light except for a couple of nightlights shining dimly in the parlor. Energy conservation… vampires don't need much lights to see clearly. We're the creatures of the night, our vision is adapted to the dark almost to perfection. In fact, the extra light hurts our eyes. In this artificial dawn, I make my ways to the kitchen, I open the refrigerator and pull out a bag of AB negative… it's strong. I put it into the microwave. I pull out a big china cup from the cupboard and wait for the blood to be heated.

I fetch the blood bag from the microwave once the buzzer goes down. I make a neat cut on a corner with my teeth, then empty the blood on the cup. I take a sip and the warm liquor travels down my system, resurrecting my powers as well as the stolen layers of cold stone wrapped around my heart. My vampire impulses start combating with the pain of remorse, the painful feelings, which only tries make me frail, fragile. I'm gonna drink the entire cup… then maybe I'll go to my alcohol collection, find something strong and pair it with the last remaining AB negative in my refrigerator to wash off the guilt, that's still trying to consume me, soul and body…

I feel my soul being torn into this tug-of-war. The beastly predator in me screams to let go of the past, the all consuming guilt. Whereas a small old portion, the last remaining humane portion of me is deliberately trying to hypnotize me into holding on to that guilt, the shame and forcing me to feel the pain…all of it.

* * *

**Music for the Chapter: **Nine Inch Nails- Closer.

**Author's Note: **See I didn't lie about this chapter getting bigger in a constant basic. This was only the half of the chapter… so imagine the length of the chapter if I hadn't split it in two already. Anyway hope you liked… Please leave a review and let me know what you guys are thinking, even if you hated it… please, please review! It helps me a lot… and hopefully, I think I'll be able to update within this week, considering it's almost ready. All depends on how poor my body behaves though…

Okay I know this chapter was also a hoarse one. But he's the season one malevolent Damon and according to my remembrance he didn't have many sweet bones in his body… so just keep that in your beautiful minds and stick with my story 'cause I promised you guys that the end will be all sugary, flower & hearty and I promise to keep that promise… So, Damon _**will be**_ this evil for a long time and he'll do a lot of bad stuffs that you might not like, until he eternally changes of-course. I have a very dark twisted imagination. I love dark Damon… I imagine Christian Grey a lot darker. I know they're massively favorite characters and Billions of people love them. My love might seem twisted and wicked, but I love them in my own way. Just don't hate me for it.

Now, I have another request for you guys. There's my Little Sister, _**XUndyingLoveX**__. _She's just sixteen and she's writing this story_- __**Soulmates, Destined To Be Together**_, Where Elena moves to Seattle to complete her post graduation from Seattle University. The problem is, she has to live with the Salvatore family. She will eventually find herself torn in between the Salvatore brothers. What will happen when she's forced to marry the brother she isn't in love with? Will she ever find her Soulmate, the person she's destined to be together with? ALL HUMAN… it's a Delena story and an awesome story. Trust me, I've read. Please have a lot at it and I'm sure you guys will love it.

BTW, how many of you already imagined Damon aka Ian in your kitchen wearing only his dangerously low hanging Jeans with a tea towel draped on his bare shoulder and helping you cook?


	8. Chapter 8: The Shaded Facade of A Mirror

**Author's Note: **Yay! Reviews on this story have crossed a century. I'm so glad… thank you all, who took your time in reviewing. Now, this is the second installment of 'There's Always Two Facades of A Mirror'. You're gonna see this chapter too through Damon's eyes. And yeah! this chapter is a virgin smutless chapter… we haven't had one in a while, ever since chapter 2. This chapter will show the mental conflicts of our big bad vampire and we'll see how he coped with all the pain Elena's caused him. You're gonna have to suffer from his coarse language and his dirty thoughts though. I'll zip my big mouth now (or I rather say my fingers)… Enjoy!

Oh, one more thing… I didn't proof read it. My sister (the pre-reader) is sick and I kinda lost track re-reading it and also I didn't want to guys to wait anymore… three weeks isn't enough already as it is… Just read it. If you find any typo or any kind of error, please inform me, I'll make a correction and repost it.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own TVD or any of the characters. They belong to L. J. Smith and Julie Plece.**

**Previously: **Stefan stole Damon's daylight ring. Damon kidnapped Elena to use her as leverage against Stefan to get back his ring. Out of fury Elena spiked Damon's drink with vervain, then tortured him viciously and sabotaged his belongings. Damon got free and he raped her. Twice Elena conspired to murder Damon by staking him. But every time she missed his heart. Damon punished her and dumped her in the basement dungeon afterwards. There Elena tried to kill herself and failed… leaving Damon no choice but to tie her up and lock her in the cellar…

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****There's Always Two Facades of A Mirror Part II - ****The Shaded Façade of A Mirror**

_I feel my soul being torn into this tug-of-war. The beastly predator in me screams to let go of the past, the all consuming guilt. Whereas a small old portion, the last remaining humane portion of me is deliberately trying to hypnotize me into holding on to that guilt, the shame and forcing me to feel the pain…all of it._

* * *

**Damon's POV**

* * *

I couldn't… I couldn't… even after trying my hardest, I couldn't let my humanity from winning. After I left her… Elena, locked up, tied up in the dungeon, I came upstairs and helped myself with a bag of warm AB negative with a big glass of bourbon, hoping helplessly that it's what I need to forget. But I had to had another one and then another one, until the blood running within my system was heated enough to throw the damn glass in the fireplace. The alcohol thrown into made the fire flare up instantly. My heart was more heated than the fire itself as rush of guilt, shame, despise hit me like a hurricane and blew away the beast that lived inside of me, the part that always fought to feel.

I tried to convert my guilt into rage. I tried to make my mind relive the pain all over again, that she caused by vervaining me, ruthlessly torturing me, staking me… twice. The more I though about what she did to me, I more I was forced to think about what I did to her… But it angered my mind enough that I destroyed a few things in our parlor, then up in Stefan's room. That's my favorite sabotaging corner in this whole damn place. When I was drunk enough to ignore those wrecking emotions and crack my funny side back, I came down. I bounced up and down in the parlor, beating madly with the ear shattering loud music while alternated drinking blood and bourbon, until my blood supply wasn't completely sucked dry and there's empty pouches scattered all across the floor accompanied by a lots of bourbon bottle. After consuming a lot of alcohol… and when I say 'a lot' it's a really, really lot, I tried to sleep. But I couldn't sleep. As soon as I dipped my dead bones onto my comfy mattress… her tearstained, blank face popped in my mind. I couldn't close even for a second without seeing her blank eyes piercing through my soul.

I tried my hardest not to let her in… not to let that heart cringing guilt in. But I couldn't.

I was in the shower trying to wash of the guilt, the disgrace that was tearing my entrails. That was when I saw the long, slender crack across the glass wall that's practically diagonally dividing the wall in two. This is where her back was slammed against as I mercilessly entered… no, no, broke into her. I pounded into her not even sparing her time to adjust. Fuck! She saved herself for her lover. Her first time should have been just like she dreamt, not even hoarse than her worst nightmare. This is where I pinned her as she begged and begged me to take mercy on her. But I didn't.

Rage flared up in my mind and before I even knew, an animalistic growl emerged from deep within my soul as my fist hit on the glass wall. It exploded into billion pieces and scattered all over bathroom. After I'd settled down, I immediately removed each and every tiny little piece of glass, let alone with the large ones. Then as soon as it got dark outside, I went to a hardware shop, then replaced the glass myself, not because I couldn't stand with the sight of the gravely situation of my flawless bathroom, but because I desperately wanted any and all evidence of those reasons to hate myself gone. I knew I was just fooling around. I caused more permanent damage than just cracking a glass wall, and worst part I couldn't that easily fix that. I don't think, I could ever fix this…

But still I gotta try…

I decided that I go to her and apologize. It's not like I don't have anything else to do right now… well, even if it is, I'm not doing anything because I'm bored. I'm doing this because… I don't know. I don't have any satisfactory explanation in behind doing this.

So here I am, in the kitchen, making dinner for Elena. I know she liked what I made her for lunch this noon… I atleast have this confidence that this ought to be the only things that's likable about me, the only way she could find me a little less monstrous is this food.

And besides, I have a diabolical masterplan… But that could either be the best thing for my approach, or the worst…

I keep thinking as I sprinkle the chopped parsley all over the Cheese Macaroni and turn large steel bowl over the plate so it's stays warm. I bring out the bowl of Chicken Marsala from the oven and do the same, so it stays warm as well.

I wash my hands under the flow, then turn off the water tap and wipe my hands dry with the tea towel draped on my shoulder. I mentally roll my eyes… _what have they done to the guy who used to be a hoot?_ My brother and Elena… they literally turned me into a desperate housewife, making dinner, doing the household, _screwing with hot neighbors… _All my funs, scaring people, ripping open their artery as I feed from them as their screams satisfactorily bang in my ear everything's just zipped.

I live a simple vampire life now. I sleep by day, haunt by night… or I rather say, steal from the blood bank. Yes, that what I do now. I've been drinking from those fucking bloodbags that tastes nothing but chemical for too long now that I don't even recognize the taste of the warm heavenly nectar as it flows from the carotid artery on a lily-white throat. But that's not the thing I regret the most.

Lets say, I'm not a morning person…True. But there so much work to do that's impossible in the night even with the advantages of my compelling nature. I don't remember when was the last time, I missed the sun so much… and loathed with equal measure.

Well, thanks to my baby bro, I'm an owl now… spending all night awake, traveling around and a daytime pig… doing boring nonsense and sleeping throughout the day. Although I'm grateful to Elena too… because if it wasn't for her torture and making me chase her in the sun, I'd have never had the courage to stand under the sun. Now I can go out in low sunlight after the sunrise, before the sundown… it still burns though, but it's tolerable.

I walk down the stairs for the second time today. I stand by the door and peer through the bars… She's soundly sleeping…

I could hear the peaceful rhythm of breathing from up by the parlor. I glance through the bars as I stealthily unbolt the door and enter the cellar. Her back is faced towards the door as she sleeps on the bed by her side. That shirt I gave her last night to wear, my shirt that I ripped off her body this noon, that shirt, which I draped over her to cover her modesty, is still intactly draped over her body. Which by the way, covered only a very small amount of her skin. That shirt of mine was a loose fitted, full sleeves my usual black John Varvatos. But after her shoving a wooden leg of the broken chair through my chest and me ripping it across the middle this noon, it's barely recognizable as something as a shirt. It's more like a ragged piece of fabric now and matter of factly, it doesn't cover much than a tattered sack would have done. Her gorgeous ass is peeking through at some point But she didn't move much in her sleep, otherwise it wouldn't have been stayed on it's place. She's breathing rhythmically signifying she's very deeply asleep, with her hands tied securely behind her back. I slowly approach to the bed.

Standing by the edge of the bed, I bent down to her level. I silently extend my arms and reach for the messy knot that I tied ruthlessly around her wrists this noon. Not waking her, I untie the bond ever so gently. She still doesn't wake up, when I untie the loops completely from her hands. Throwing the rope aside, I made myself to observe her.

A sigh escapes my lips as my fingertips lightly trace over the circular fading bruise marks on her wrists. I slowly lean my head down and bring my lips to those marks. As soon as my cool lips touch with her aflame skin, she stirs awake. She sleepily whirls her head. The moment her sleepy, slightly parted eyes meet mine, her eyes widen in horror.

"Damon?" she shoots out, hurrying to recoil her extremely vulnerable self from me. It's then she realizes that I've released her hands. She hurriedly crosses her frail arms around her chest, desperately clinging the torn piece of shirt to her body, trying to cover her flesh as much as she could. The simple harmony of her heart is gone and now replaced with the pace of a frightened baby bird's. She tries to wriggle over to the other side of the bed, away from me. But before she could do that in the tangled mess of her body with the shirt and the sheet, I snake my arm around her middle, preventing her from going any further. She squirms in my arms, while still clutching that shirt around her body.

She's far more than afraid. But I'm not going to do what she thinks I'm going to. Nada… I have other business. I lower my face to her writhing head and whisper in her ear in a voice as soothing as I could manage, "Ssh… ssh… it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." I don't know if it reassures her or not, but I do feel her tensing more. She stops struggling though and lays still on the bed. Once she's almost calmed down, I gently pick her up in my arm… bridal style. I put extra care to it, while picking her up, making sure that I don't disrupt her covering in the process, so I don't send a wrong message to her. Yeah, I may be the wicked wolf all the times, but right now, my intentions are perfectly pure.

Standing up from the ground, I head for the door and exit the cellar. Elena lays still in my arm as I climb the stair to the hall… her confused glare fixed on me, trying to read my intentions. But she immediately fires up as I pass across the hall and start to walk towards the staircase that leads my bedroom upstairs. "Damon, where are you taking me to?" she demands.

"You're reeking… you're in desperate need of a good shower", I reply glancing down at her, then vamp speed upstairs towards my room and within a heartbeat, we're here… in my room. I rush towards my bathroom. Because I don't risk taking time so she starts struggling that accidentally induces me to drop her… The chances are very neglectable. But I'm not taking chances. Besides why not taking advantage of the advantages we have. I finally arrive at the shower and get inside of it. She glances at me with her big brown eyes getting wider in confusion, while clutching the ragged pieces of shirt around her chest as if her life depends on it. I silently set her on her feet as I enter the shower stall. She wobbles at first, then leans her back against the tiled wall and observes me carefully with her judgy mode on. Her innocent brown eyes stare at me as if trying to see through my flesh and body, through my soul. I turn on the water and lay my hand under the spray to check out the temperature of it. With the corner of my eyes I see her eyes restlessly following me. Once the water is warm enough for my cold dead skin, but not sizzling enough to actually hurt her. I slowly make my way to her. She studies me still trying to read my intentions. I take her hand in mine, then tenderly tug her with me in the shower stall. She stands tottering in the shower… all confused. "And I'm gonna make sure you have it," I state as I stand close to her.

Her eyes widen in horror as the realization hits her head that I'll will be the one to bathe her. It's okay. Because she needs to understand that I'm not gonna leave her here to have a shower alone, only to let her trying to commit suicide again by… I don't know… swallowing a bottle of shampoo, because I've removed everything and anything closely harmful for humans from my shower.

My razors, shaving kits, toilet cleaner acid, piece of glass everything is been safely transferred from here to… somewhere else. I had to work my ass on it because I've made a list of 'deadly dangerous', 'slightly dangerous', 'nearly dangerous' and 'not so dangerous' things earlier this morning… and the things from 'not so dangerous' column stays perfectly intact, while few of the items from 'nearly dangerous' things too stay. But to my doomster, I had to leave some of the items from the 'slightly dangerous' column… like I couldn't seal the electronic switchboards… like I couldn't do anything about the water heater. Even if I try my best to prevent it, it still might generate water hot enough to leave blisters on her skin. So right now 'slightly dangerous' that is column I'm the most worrying about, since I've sincerely removed each and everything from the 'deadly dangerous' column. Like I said, I've worked my ass on it…

I don't fucking remember when was the last time I was so worried about the things in innocent disguise, but lethal for humans. Fuck! I've never cared this much about my own safety before the way I'm securing places to places for her…

Elena winds her arms around herself in a protective embrace with the torn shirt in it. She clings the shirt to her body like a second skin, deliberately trying to minimize the amount of skin that is bared to me, due to the ragged condition of the shirt and backs away from me until her back hits the tiled wall of my shower.

I huff. Because that's all I can do right now. I've completely lost the ability to make her see that I'm actually not going to try anything else. I've ruined the state of talking things out. So without saying a word, I step towards her. Her jaws clench in rage as I near her. I slowly extend my hand to touch her shoulder and she slaps my hand away, while showering me with the venom in her eyes. "Elena, you need to clean up unless you wanna start having infections", I say softly as I extend my hand to grasp the rim of the torn shirt again this time more gently. And…

*BAM*

Elena drives a punch square on my nose. The intensity of it throws me a couple of feet backwards and the strength… well, the strength leaves me with a broken nose. I lift my hand up and take my nose in between my thumb and forefinger and unhinge the bone. Tears well up in my eyes at the instant… but it fades away soon. If I were as fragile as a human, I'd have been crawling on the floor for sure. Thank goodness! We're blessed with super fast healing ability. My second favorite trick about being a vampire, right after my very own mind compulsion trick. I touch my nostrils and there's blood seeping down. I wipe the back of my hand under my nose and sweep the blood away. See, I tried… I fucking try every time. She is the one that always have to wave raw meat in front of the animal I try so hard to keep caged inside of me.

I rush up to her and grasp her upper arm rather harsher than I originally intended. This flares her up even more. She starts hitting on my chest with her other hand with all her might. The harder she thrashes the rougher I clutch her other arm that leaves instant imprint of my fingers. "Damon, let go of me… let go of me…" she screeches through her gritted teeth, still shoving her hand on my chest as hard as she can, while her other hand still gripping the torn shirt around her in a death grip. I push her flat against the wall as she continues to fight. Her moisty chest heaves up and down with mine as she inhales and exhales sharply. Her heart is thumping aloud against my chest. I believe her lungs are burning from this angst too. Her cheeks are flushing crimson as all her blood comes visibly to the surface. The stem erupting due to the hot water spontaneously gushing down on the floor heats up this enclosed space between our entwined bodies even more. And the more she struggles the more she wears herself out. Once she's exhausted every muscle of her body she gasps frantically, hysterically. Then she raises her tear strained eyes and locks them with mine. "Please", she begs.

"You done?" I exclaim as I draw my hands away from her body and make a good show of it. Elena securely snakes her arms around herself and clutches the ragged shirt around her frail frame and continues to suck in the moist air frantically. "Because trust me or not, I'm not gonna do anything else… I intend to clean you up. That's all", I state calmly, boring my eyes into hers.

Elena keeps her eyes unblinkingly locked with mine for a long moment as her inhalation evens gradually. She stares at me with loads of confusion in her eyes. She finally gives in to me. She closes her eyes and leans her head against the cool tile. Her chest rises up as she inhales deeply before loosening her embrace…

The tattered piece of fabric skids her smooth skin and I feel it limply dropping at her feet. I fight the intense urge to look down. The dark serpent in my mind intentionally fills my head with her goddess like body naked and sweaty in my shower stall, in my arms. The dark serpent in my mind pushes me for looking down and take in her naked glory, just so he could contemplate how to lure me into ravage her once again. But I sharply ignore his every effort of making me submit to my lust. I strongly keep my gaze limited within her collarbones and upwards and never once let my dirty mind delude me to glance down at her, even though she's closed her eyes and she can't see me. I know she doesn't trust a single bit that I won't gape at her body even in this vulnerable state she's in and that's exactly why she's closed her eyes, because it'd disgust her to look me in the eyes, while my eyes feast on her body.

Without glancing, I reach down and grab her hand in mine. Then I gently tug at it, ushering her to the water streaming down. I glance back at her and see as she watches me with her eyebrows crooking on her forehead in a sweet, kissable frown. I give her the most assuring smile I could produce. I don't know if it reassures her or not, but she follows me wobbling, until we're standing before the hot spay of water. I bring my hand under the water once more to make sure the temperature. I slowly turn my head and pull her to stand under the warm water, so I'm standing completely out of the spray and warm water's pouncing on her. She flinches at the contact at first. I almost dread that the high temperature is hurting her. Concern showers from my voice as I ask, "Too hot?" I reach for the faucets in a heartbeat, but she nods her head 'no' and I put an end to my attempt to cool down the temperature. She closes her eyes in the sensation, as steamy water washes through her body. "Okay, just stay still and I'll wash you up," I state softly but she doesn't open her eyes. I let her soak in the delicate hot water for a good few minutes. Once she's completely dripping from hair to toenails, I turn off the shower faucet and grab the fancy bottle of body wash from the rack. It's hers…

I went to pick up her stuffs after sundown this evening. I figured it'd be good for her to be able to be in between her own stuffs. So I went to their Casa and grabbed her things as much as I could without getting any suspicions from her family. Her family believes she's gone to visit their family friends in Georgia anyway. So she obviously needed to pack some clothes. But I don't think one missing toothbrush and a fancy bottle of body wash and a bottle of Pantene would cause too much suspicion to Aunt Hottie of hers, because they don't share a same bathroom. And I don't think her jerk of a little brother would even notice his sister's missing things. He's too busy with his own world of drugs and cheap booze that he hides so preciously in his stinky shoes and shocks. But I always had to keep her Aunt in my mind… because she's creepily close to her niece. By the way if she checked Elena's closet she might get a heart attack knowing that her niece would probably be wandering about only in her night clothes and sleepers, because those are the only things I've taken. I didn't need to carry those skinny, clingy pieces of boring clothes, 'cause I'm sure not gonna take that Barrel of Suicide with me on some dark night date to the seven falls near the old mine, just so she could jump into the water and drawn and die while all I could do, is watch- no, thank you. Vampires hate to swim.

I squeeze some of the lily-lavender and white rose smelling sparkly body wash on my palm. The sweet floral smell hits her nostrils and her eyes flutters open. Now she notices and it shocks her. But the stony expression on her face says she isn't pleasured much that I snooped in her house to bring her stuffs. I give her my 250 kilowatt mischievous grin though as I place the bottle back on the rack and devour my attentions on lathering my palms.

"You're unbelievable, Damon", Elena says softly as a low scornful chuckle emerges from deep with her throat. My lips curve up in a cheeky smile, but I don't glance up from my hands, busy lathering foam with the body wash. "You fuck me one second... take care of me the next…" she speaks raising her tone. I glance up and find out that she's already seen the fresh, uncracked, new glass wall, as the dense steam surrounding us is diluting with time. She frowns at me before bombarding me with questions. "You say you don't like to play pretend. Yet you're awful one second… tender the next … What am I suppose to think about you? Is it good? Is it bad? pick one", she hisses glaring at me.

Yeah! I knew, I had it coming. So I just shrug my shoulder and start applying the bubbled up foams on her shoulders while jolting my lips up and recite the speech I've already worked ten times on, "Well, at least some of us can admit aloud what they want… unlike the rest of us, pretending to be good, while shielding what's really going on in their naughty little head from everyone…" And her face darkens in disgust. Yes! This is where my salvation lays… because I know she was drawn to me, even after all this she's still drawn to me like flies are drawn to shit. In maneuver all the bad stuffs, I didn't imagine I'd find out this important to me and this embarrassing to her though…

Last night I just wanted to humiliate her. That's all. But turns out she really had some secret to be ashamed of. Elena Gilbert, the golden girl of all the people… she'd saved her virginity as a gift to the one who she'd consider as her true beloved, her prince charming in the shining armor. And if we ignore the fact that how little whore like she acted as she tortured me with vervain two days ago and that little act shaded anything that was innocent about her and that was the one to be blamed for me being all monstrous and robbed her precious maidenhood, she still was a statue of the holy virgin. I mean, boy! I haven't seen girls this desperate for 'the one true love' to actually save their virginity and restrained themselves from all the hot fuss about that is called sex in ages and trust me, I've been on this planet for a very long time and I know plenty of things about girls and their secret desires…

But Elena Gilbert… she had me completely fooled. I had this suspection that she wanted me too since the first time we met. But she had it well shielded. So when I decided that I could compel her to kiss me, partly because I wanted to piss off Stefan, but mostly because I needed to pull out the passion she sees in me from deep within her heart, she just slapped me and I won't lie when I say, of all the slaps I've gotten from her lately that one hurt the most… Stefan already gave her the shitty necklace, he's carrying around for nearly a century. It was one of his collectables from his 'Ripper of Monroe' days back in 20s and worst of all he inserted vervain in it so that it keeps me out of her mind. Well, Baby Brother should have been more careful when I warned him that getting inside of her head wasn't my target. But it was because of that shitty necklace that I couldn't compel her right away and she just smacked me on the face. But before she did it, I didn't miss a flicker of emotions swiping through her face as I told her that she wanted me, that she thought about me even when she didn't wanna think about me, that she's even dreamed about me. I knew that because I was the one that influenced her dream the night before, before Stefan gave her the vervain necklace and ruined my fun…

But turns out, she didn't need my influence to lust after me. She a lot of things voluntarily before I could even contemplate them. Our precious little Princess waited herself for her beloved, while she had atleast two boyfriends according to my knowledge. This sort of girls usually have to satisfy themselves with temporary release touching themselves of thinking about their boyfriends or movie stars or super hot teachers, that is what norm is, isn't it? But she never felt the urge to touch herself thinking of them, yet she had masturbate fancying about me.

Wow! Who the fuck in this brilliant little world dare to think that Elena Gilbert would do such dirty things whilst thinking of me, her sweet boyfriend's wicked, mean older brother. Can't help being a little proud… or a lot. By the way, even when she couldn't be compelled she still was speechless as I exclaimed her lust for me. Wait… How come I didn't think about this before, she told me she masturbated thinking of me the night she had a sexual dream about me… so unless she secretly had more dreams without my influence, that was the night she did it. Holy Jesus! Thus the expression on her face, as I told her that I wasn't the only one having 'other intentions' about each other, that she wanted to kiss me right then. Because now I know she really did… utterly without my compulsion. God! The expression on her face was priceless.

I travel back to planet earth from my alien feelings of relishing in what it's like to desired by Elena Gilbert, only to be welcomed by her eyes stabbing spears, daggers, bullets as her nostrils flatten as she starts snarling like a venomous snake. "You're one fucked up malicious, evil monster…" she hisses through her gritted teeth.

"And you're in love with that fucked up dark side of me", I exclaim never breaking my strained gaze from hers. I'm partly confident with that, but when a small gasp leaves past her luscious lips and her pupils widens, I know she is. "You know you are. Otherwise you wouldn't have provoked him within every ten seconds…" I speak softly as I rub the back of her neck with one hand, while pulling her drenched hair up by the other. She exhales a long sigh and rolls her eyes at me. I gaze up. "I'm no good, Elena… I'm bad and I never lied about it…" murmur boring my eyes into hers, while stroking the back of my hand on her cheek and wipe off the trace of foam that was cutely smeared across her cheek.

_Get a grip, Salvatore. Since when do you find sweet and cute… unicorns and rainbows?_ my subconscious scowls.

So I devour my attentions back to cleaning her up. I start wiping her hands, starting from her shoulders, sliding down her each arms, moving pass the fading bruise marks on her wrists and finally ending at her fingertips, lacing her fingers with mine, even foaming her palms thoroughly.

I gaze up at her and she brings her eyes to me at the same time, two pairs of eyes, one blue and one brown, lock for a moment before lowering our gazes down again on our intertwined fingers… Even after all this shit we've been going through, I could still feel the sparks flying, whenever and wherever I'm anywhere near her. I know she feels it too… either else she wouldn't have been this affected at our slightest touches.

I glance up at her again and inch my hands up her arms. I can practically see goose bumps appearing on her soaked bubbly, slick skin under my warm palm. I don't stop until my hands come to rest at the base of her neck, under her jaws. I tilt her face up, urging her to look me in the eyes. She tenses immediately. She gradually lifts her eyes up. Her undeniable lust for me has made her eyeballs darken almost to the point of pitch black. Her irises are normally dark chocolate, not too simple for human eyesight to detect the difference between her pupils and her iris, unless she's in the sun or in bright light. But right now all I see is pupil, no iris at all. I know mine are the same too. But there's a lot more evidence of our mutual arousal other than the dilating of our pupils. I'm steel hard inside of my jean… my erect member is painfully throbbing against the rough metal teeth of the zipper on my jeans. The addicting smell of her arousal is practically exploding my entrails. Even with the floral smell of the body wash I'm using on her, the smell of her arousal is flooding past my nostrils and hitting me directly on my brain like waves of tsunami, making me groan inwardly, making my cock pulsate with an intolerable need.

_God! if I could bottle this sent and preserve it forever with me, I would._

Ever so slowly I glide my hands down, still keeping our eye contact intensely intact. My hands skim across her collarbones before sliding lower. I groan as I feel the softness of her flesh under my probing fingers. She gasps audibly as I take her perfect mounds in my palm, feeling their weight. Her nipples are completely and utterly hardened. The beast down_ there_ is standing impossibly erect, threatening to sprout free any moment from it's jeans prison. I try not to forget my original mission in here, not to relive the fantasy that the dark whore of my mind is desperately ushering me to go for. But her responses to me isn't helping me to keep the beast in check. She's constantly gasping, panting, her cheeks are flushing crimson, her lungs are intaking immense amounts of air within, pushing her chest uncontrollably up against my palms as I softly massage her breast. Her heart rate has increased to the point that I could feel it on my right palm, leaping up and down under the layer of her sweet flesh. My unnecessary breathing is so rasping right now, as if I'm running hundred and twenty kilometers an hour, not standing idly… giving a body scrub to my beautiful hostage. I don't dare lower my gaze down under her collarbones. Because if I so much take a single glance of her perky nipples that are tauntingly poking on my palms, all I'll be doing would be taking them in my mouth and suck them until they're red and all covered in bruises from my assaults. I nearly explode in my pants as she murmurs my name lowly, rolling her eyes close, throwing her head back as I stroke the undersides of her breasts. My canine's sharpen at the sight of her moisty, lily-white throat exposed to me. Blood rushes to my eyes, highlighting the oh so well-known spots on her neck, making her each pulse thud against my eardrums, blurring the rests from my sight. I could practically see through her silk skin and watch blood pumping fast through her arteries. The warmth of her blood is practically radiating in the air. My urge only stimulates as I remember the unique taste of her maiden blood that I drunk that night while I popped her cherry.

Sure her blood would taste somewhat different now, now that I've taken her innocence and I need to taste the difference myself one last time. My hands stop grazing on her skin, that might be the cause to draw her back to reality. My too-absorbed-with-her-pulse-rate ears deny to hear the shrill shriek coming out from her, my eyes try to ignore the fact that my original appearance has drained every ounce of blood from her face, her eyes are bugging out in fear as she bucks away from me as far as possible, until hitting her back against the tiled wall. Her chest heaves up and down in anew tempo as she helplessly shudders, shakes hysterically. _Like a little lamb before a big bad wolf. _And the more struggles the more the beast in me howls, stalks around in our predatory satisfaction. But a voice in the back of my head also shrills not to do it, because if I do it, I somehow know I wouldn't be able to control my lust tonight, that's how much effects she have on me. She's bewitched me completely. I lost control of myself beyond my limits. But now I do know if I don't control my bloodlust, I'd be the death of her… and I don't want that. Obviously not. I sharply bite on my bottom lip, my own razor-sharp canines jab into my pulp lip. The flavor of my blood tastes bitter to my own tongue, compared to what I fantasy the flavor of hers, but the pain shooting through my pierced lip seems to tame the beast a little. My good heart does the rest.

I close my eyes, inhale deeply and I don't open my eyes until I feel my human façade back on track. And when I open my eyes, I see her… eyes closed, head tilted backwards, her body relaxed, no trace of wariness in her face, as if none of these has ever happened. WHAT? Then I realize none of these really has actually happened. My hands shoot away from her body, and I fling my body a couple of feet backwards in awe. I could still feel the tangy, salty taste of my blood lingering in my lips. Means that I've beaten it for real. But there's no trace of horror, fear in her relaxed features. Means that my vampire instinct had really tried to take over, but a subconscious part of my mind gave me this hallucination to prevent all these from happening for real. _What? Am I fucking delusional now?_ I find myself asking. She's completely wrapped me under some kind of spell - some dangerous, dark spell. She's screwing with my subconscious, making me see things that aren't real, making me believe that they are very real. I don't know how to control my own mind anymore.

I stand still for a few moments of utter confusion, trying to take in if this isn't another lame trick of my mind. The absence of my touch brings her back to actuality. Just like it did in my vision. But only this time, I'm sure as hell, I'm not looking as my freaky monstrous original self. My vampire instincts are well hidden under the façade of my human disguise. But I still feel a lump in my throat as she little by little opens her lids hooded with thick eyelashes. I chew my bottom lip harder just to be sure that my fangs no longer exist. She looks at me standing afar from her. Her chocolate orbs bore into mine in confusion. She parts her moisty lips to say something. But nothing comes out. We stand there in an awkward silence for a moment or two. She stares into me trying to understand what's happened to me. I stand there for the same reason.

When I realize it's to real to be a vision, it's me to be the one to break the silence. "Ahm…" I cough clearing my throat as I sprint towards the rack of toiletries. I loosely stroll through the items, until I find what I was looking for- pale gray loofah. "I think, we should use this instead", I murmur turning my gaze back to her, praying that she'd approve so it decencies our erratic job a bit. She approves nodding her head lightly. I smile in relief and reach for the bottle of body wash. I squirt a globe of the thick liquor on the soft loofah, before lathering it in my palm.

Once that thing is all foamy and ready, I slowly get down on my knees on the wet floor before her, not caring my Armani jeans are soaking with foams and water. To steady her frail body, I place a hand on her hip and hold her still. With my other hand, I glide the foaming loofah down her torso, carefully rubbing her sides, not tickling her in the process… and all I feel is how silky her skin is even if there's this loofah separating our skins from actually touching. My breath hitches at the feel of it… I reach down, until I'm lathering her hips. I notice there's a few reddish bruises on the side of her hips, imprints of my fingers due to grabbing her roughly earlier these days, which aren't completely healed yet. I feel this intense urge to kiss 'em away… but what's the point? I mean us vampire's have the ability to lick a cut cured, but that sure as hell doesn't mean licking a bruise would have the same effect. Because when we lick to cure a cut, we do it to insert our saliva within the gap in the skin, because our saliva has more or less the healing ability as well as our blood. But bruises are formed under the layer of the outer skin, so no matter how much I lick… I know by heart, I won't be removing a single bruise on her skin, if not give her more hickeys… So I jab daggers in the urge to kiss her skin and skim the loofah lower, wiping her lower belly as professionally as I could manage. And suddenly all my professionalism slips away as my hand holding the loofah reaches the border of the slight patch of dark hair on her pelvis. And suddenly I realize, no matter how fucking much I tried to shut off my ears completely, they didn't miss a single sigh, single gasp that escaped her lips. And now that she's almost panting, groaning, my auditory nerves gladly carry those sound straight to the animal, caged deep inside of my heart and practically whiplashes it. My breathing labors immediately and my undead/dead heart starts thudding loudly in my chest. What am I? horny fifteen? _But help me, God! I'm so close to where my heart contains… _but I can't do anything. I shouldn't. So wisely I slide my hand away and start lathering her outer thigh.

_Fuck! Bathing her was the worst decision you've ever made, _my inner mind growls in rage.

I partially agree with my mind… and partially, I'm so hell-bent on proving it wrong. I start to exhale more and inhale less as I scrub her thigh. Because the more her intoxicating sent gets inside of my head the more the dark serpent in me pushes me to suck in more of the smell of her arousal. And if I by accident step in his trap, I don't think I'd be able to control myself from simply darting my tongue out and start licking her little pussy like a fucking Labrador and don't stop until I make her come, screaming my name louder than she's ever done, until she splashes her sweet juice all over my face, my tongue. I keep that serpent whipped relentlessly while I as well ignore the fact that my mouth is practically watering at the sight of her wet pussy just barely inches away from my eyes, practically inviting me. But to my ultimate shock, I see her pushing herself a bit forward to me. _May be she wants this too…_ I shake my head at the though of it… because may be she's just trembling, may be she can't stand steadily from the treatments she's been receiving from me lately as the punishment of her misdeeds. Or may be she's just testing me to see how restrained I am… she's done that before. I keep myself strictly in control, even if my body and a huge part of my mind do not agree with that. I keep my gaze focused on her bare, endlessly long legs… I rub the foamy loofah thoroughly up and down on her legs, behind her knees, her feet one by one. When I'm finished scrubbing her legs well, I find myself in front of her little pussy. I huff as I restrain my basic instincts. I peek through my lashes and glance up at her… and see her eyes glued with mine. I see bizarre types of emotions in her eyes… it's confusing one second, welcoming the next… it's spiteful one second, lustful the next. But when she parts her legs slightly and pushes her hips a bit forth, giving me a perfect view of her honeyed center… swollen in need, my immense urge is to shoot up from the damp floor, tear free my impatient fellow from it's prison, push her up against the wall, wrap her legs around my waist and bury myself balls deep in her tight little cunt, then pound into her until I don't break her or just pass out for hours as I explode deep within her womb.

God! this must be my toughest challenge of my entire existence… I know what she wants me to do, she knows what I want to do… yet we both know, we can't do what we both want…

I tame my beast as hardest as I could and slowly rise from the floor. "Turn around", I order coldly and she complies. I scrub her bare back, not even glancing down for a single moment. But my cock twitches voluntarily as my hands graze across the soft, unblemished skin on her ass. When her back's been thoroughly scrubbed, I ask her to turn again. This time more gently… and she does.

This is when, I notice my jeans is dripping from knees down. I would be needing to change it later. Not that I'm getting a pneumonia from it or something, but still… I wouldn't want to drip foams and water on my floor and thousand dollar Persian rugs. Well. Well. Isn't it thinning the tension in between us? I look into her confused and somewhat relieved eyes before I stretch out my hand and grab the bottle of Pantene from the rack. As I squirt some shampoo on my palm, she rolls her eyes and reaching for the bottle she says, "Just let me do it myself." I don't even pay attention to her as I close the lid of the bottle and place it back on the rack before devouring all of my attentions on my palms lathering up the shampoo.

"You might wanna close your eyes now", I say glancing at her with a smug grin plastered across my lips as I approach to her. She huffs in the realization that I'm not gonna let her do it herself and closes her eyes squeezed shut after giving another of her eye roll, I'm getting so familiar with. I apply the foam on her head and start massaging her scalp.

"I could do it myself, you know", mumbles Elena.

I scoff, shaking my head and continue to massage the shampoo on her scalp, lather up her hair, until her head is nothing but fluffy, fuzzy ball of love… her entire body is covered in bubbles, foams. And with her eyes squeezed shut, nose wrinkled, she just so… adorable right now. _My Fluffy Kitten, _I chuckle as her new pet name pops in my head… and it's a cute one. All I want to do right now, is pull her in my embrace. Fuck my five hundred bucks shirt. I just wanna crush her right now, hugging and kissing, even if that means consuming the foam that's sprawling all over her skin. But I know that'd destroy the atmosphere, she would never see it the way I see it is, she'd believe that it's another one of my dirty intensions, that I wanna take advantage of her this vulnerable state. And she has every right to believe so, because I haven't given her a lot of reasons to believe otherwise lately. So I abandon the idea, as if this awkward proximity isn't enough already. I keep working on her. I could feel her relaxing, the tensed muscles on her shoulders relaxing as I gently scrub her hair. She lets out a small whimper as I scrape my blunt fingernail lightly on her scalp. That only encourages me. I keep up massaging her hair and grazing my fingers at the nape of her neck in light strokes, applying pressure on some particular points. She starts meowling from the pleasure of it. The wrinkles on her eyelids and nose are fading as every bit of tension is gradually releasing her system. Whining she begins to lean in to my hands as my encouraged fingers work with more deftness on her. An invisible force tugs me towards her, as uncontrollable moans slips through her slightly parted lips and I don't notice as my lips are hovering over hers. As soon as her rose petal like soft lips touch with mine, her eyes fling open and she backs her head a few inches away from mine.

"Monster", she whispers boring her gaze on me… her usual chocolate eyes burning in rage brighter than the sun itself. Hell! if looks could burn, I'd have been on fire by now. So she really _was_ testing me. She's been seducing me and tempting me… while all she wanted to do was fucking checking on how much control I was in. Fuck! I'd almost set foot in her trap. If I couldn't restrain myself… if I had done what I wanted to… then? Fuck! Shit…

_Damn! You got played again. How's that, Oh clever ol' player?_

This fuels up my rage and that instantly pops the romantic bubble that was naturally formed surrounding us. I grasp her shoulders roughly and jerk her furiously, glaring at her. "I _am_ a monster, Elena", I say almost yelling, rolling her name with my tongue… elongating it. "… but atleast I've never hidden from it", I say gritting my teeth in anger.

"You say it like I lured you into raping me… torturing me", Elena snaps looking straight into my eyes.

"Well, you were not exactly innocent, Elena", I snap back, shrugging my shoulder carelessly.

"I tortured you, hurt you. But you're the one who kidnapped me for no reason in the first place", she finishes and I give her the look. She rolls her eyes in annoyance and speaks again, "Yes! I know there's the big reason… but why did you have to drag me in between your brother bickering? What have I done to offend you in my past life?" Elena breaks into tears, "That you took… you took everything from. Everything I had left is a complete waste now… and you won't even let me die. Damon, why? Why?" she asks sobbing and sniffing, while grabbing my collars, jerking me harshly, "You raped me even after I begged for forgiveness … you raped me, Damon, even after I told you that I was a virgin."

"Should have thought about this before you planned to torture me?" I grunt sheepishly, hanging my head low, breaking the our eye contact. The intensity of it is just maddening. Because I still haven't gotten rid of the fact that I've taken something that was probably more precious than life for her and whenever I'm not the blood sucking freaky monster, my heart cringes in my chest worst than having dozens of stakes pierced through it. I numb my brain thinking of how can I make it up for her… until I realize that there _is_ no way, I can make it up for her. I can't do that no matter how hard I try… I can't ever. I can compel her to forget all this happened… I can make her mind go back to the time where she was still virgin, but knowing that it would be wrecking her even more and no matter what I can't make my own mind forget what I did to her, haunts me. So whenever my still the part of my mind that's still has humanity overwhelms me, it pains me more than I can express. But I always do a nice job of shielding it though. Because one great wise man once told me 'never show anybody know what causes you pain, because once they know what causes you pain, they'll hurt you exactly where it hurt'… and that great wise man certainly is my own subconscious.

"I've never in my worst dream dreaded that YOU would do that to me", she shouts as she shoves me on the chest a few times, until before I capture her both hands in mine.

"Why? Because I didn't kill you at the first sight, like I did to the other townies?" I roar back as she cringes in disgust, fighting to release her hands… the slickness of the foams is making it hard to hold her already. "Or because I _**was**_trying to be nice to you after I brought you here?" I roar as she finally succeeds to release her hands from my grip. I could have hold tighter… if I wanted to. But I've got other plans. I coil my fingers at the nape of her neck, tilting her face up, forcing her gaze to meet mine. I say softly as I'm gazing unfathomably into her, "I'm not nice, Elena and you knew it… Yet I was reliable not to let anything bad happen to you, because I brought you here, you were my responsibility. It was my responsibility to keep you safe. But what you did to me, you know anyone, _**anyone**_would have done the same as what I did to you."

The intensity of my eyes, makes her shift her gaze away from mine almost immediately I'm finished. I observe her as her breathing evens with time and she wipes the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "You could have punished me normally… you didn't have to do–" she sniffs after a long time.

"Normally?" I yell in disbelieve. "Elena, do you not realize what you've done to me?" I yell as I shake her shoulders violently, "I'll tell you what if it wasn't me, any other vampire, do you know what they could have done? They could have bathed you with acid just to give you a piece of pain that you caused by the vervain. And about those stakes, they could have made a hole through your heart and healed you afterwards and repeated the process over and over again." Her eyes well up in tears again as she re-starts weeping. I truthfully declare what any other vampire could have done to her, "Or they would have haunted you in your sleep. Vampires can easily get inside your head and make you see things that aren't real, make you feel that they are real. When you've come to the stage that you can't for one second close your eyes without being haunted in your worst nightmare, you'd be begging for death and when you try to end your life yourself, they make sure that you live a very long life with that maddening situation, until you get insane. Or better yet, they would have simply gathered every single person you've ever known, including your most beloved ones and killed them the most painful way possible, while you watch."

This wrecks her completely. "You're monster… all of you… you're the abomination of nature…" Elena screams, crying hysterically.

"Do you think, it would have made any difference if you were kidnapped by a human, instead of a vampire?" I blurt out, grasping her cheeks painfully in between my thumb and forefinger, "No, Elena… it wouldn't have been. He would have done the same, only if he had survived your acid, fire and stabbing torment", she gasps hearing this and tries to twirl her face away, trying to break our eye contact. But I don't release my grip on her cheeks as I force her to look at me and I continue, "Yes, Elena! That's exactly what it would feel like to him, if your captor was a human. The way you tortured me with vervain would feel like you decanting bottles of concentrated acid to your human captor, the way you burn me in the sunlight, while I was tied to the bed would feel like tying him to the bed and setting the bed on fire to your human captor. Then the way you drove the stakes through my chest and missed my heart multiple times would have been equivalent to shoving daggers in his chest over and over again… missing his heart and stabbing him in the lung," Her face slips away from my grasp and she immediately covers it with both of her hands in pure disgust. Only this time I know her disgust isn't because of me… I remove her small hands from her face as I continue to say, "Elena, look at me. It would have been like slashing his lung into shreds… so he dies a very painfully long death, struggling for breath, coughing his lung out for hours."

"You call me the Monster… If I hadn't have the fast healing ability, you would have realized you're not that far away from the dreaded 'M' word. I'm a strong vampire and I have a very good tolerance. But just because I heal quickly, doesn't mean that I didn't feel the pain. I felt it all. Hell! If it could have been my dear little bro, he wouldn't have survived your assaults either, Oh! Warrior Princess," I says as the matter of factly, "And yes! If our guy had survived your terrible assaults… he'd have done the same to you. You should understand, the way you tortured me is not one bit less horrible than what I did to you", I state. But somehow inwardly I know, I was the one horrible around here. No matter how much I accuse her now, for tormenting me, I've always healed… I've taken something from her that's never going to be the way it used to be. I've played with her emotions, I fucking ruined her belief.

I watch as she crumbles crying in disgust on none but herself. Somewhere in the back of my head, I keep thinking that she didn't deserve this pain too after everything I've done to her. I shouldn't have hurt her this way. But I'm a fucking Asshole and I always say first think later. She eventually calms down. Then Elena asks me sniffing, "Do you – sniff – Do you guarantee that you would have restrained yourself if I hadn't?" _if she hadn't what?... torture me? Yes! No. I don't know… _Seeing me remain in silence, she repeats herself glaring at me, "Do you, Damon?"

"Who knew?" I say in a bare whisper, keeping my gaze fixed on nothing in the air. "I know, I've always wanted you. I know, I've been wanting you since the first time I laid my eyes on you and I was pretty hell-bent on making you mine… but this could have gone in a completely different way. I told you, in all my life I've done this only to a few unfortunate ladies. And for the record, they all did the same mistake of trying to kill me and for their ill-fates I survived their attacks", I say truthfully before boring my eyes into hers and saying in a more serious tone, "I'm the bad guy, Elena… and I've done a lot of awful things. Robbery, stealing, manipulation, abusing… the list never ends. I've killed, Elena. I've killed hundreds of people, drained them dry, ripped off their body parts… then I'd buried them in unmarked grave, only if I felt like covering my tracks… otherwise I'd let 'em rot or the police to find the body and have them do my dirty work and cover those murders for the sake of animal attacks." She can't help as silent tears roll uncontrollably down her cheeks as I go on. But she needs to hear it. Yes. This is the bitter truth of my life and I've never hidden from it.

"So. Yes", I declare as I grab the hand shower and turn it on, "I would have been a complete dick all the times… and seduced you to the submission of your desire for me", I say holding her shoulder with my free hand, looking straight into her eyes, "But, raping isn't really my thing… I don't need to force women into wanting me. They come to me willingly. And I think, if none of this would have happened, you would have still come to me a mouth later or maybe a year later… I think you would have come willingly."

"I would have never…" I hear her whisper lowly, shaking her head in denial. I look at her bent head for a few moment before finally grasping that water is endlessly running down from the showerhead I'm holding in my hand. I check out temperature on the back of my hand once and make sure it's adequate for her, then start pouring the water do her.I wash her body thoroughly with the hand shower, carefully rubbing the slippery foams away from her body with my other hand as I do so.

"I guess, we'll never know…" I say more to myself than her. I snap out of my dream state and command, "Close your eyes", and she does. I bring the showerhead to her hair. She closes her eyes tighter as cascades of foaming water streams down her forehead her face. I run my free hand through her hair in order to cast away the suds faster. Once the water no longer consists of bubbles, I'm sure that she's all flawless and sparkling again, I turn off the faucet and rest the showerhead in it's holder on the wall.

"Listen, Elena. What I did to you was horrible… but it could have gotten worse", I speak sheepishly. We stand in there, her eyes hung down and mine fixed on her. Then, I remember… this awkward shower has taken enough time already, I don't want her to get cold or fever from it. I run out of the still foggy shower stall and return within seconds with a large fluffy white towel in my hand. She stands still as I pat her body dry with the towel. Once her skin is dry enough, I towel dry her hair too. "There… good girl", I murmur. She doesn't fight me for once. Just stands still as I rub, pat her hair with the towel. I could have gotten two towels, one to wrap around her hair and the other for her body, but it totally slipped my mind. After I'm done, I remove the towel from her body, before wrapping it firmly around her small frame. And she fully cooperates. She lifts her hands high enough for me to twirl it around her and I finish it tucking the edge in between her cleavage. As I take in her feature, I try my hardest to not let that stupid smile creep across my lips. Because she really looks picture of the year right now… in the fluffy white towel, her ashamed face bowed to the floor, guilt has widen her doe eyes even more and most of all her toweled dry hair, is a perfect specimen of a crow's nest. I have to remember to keep safe distance while she brushes her hair. Because she's sure as hell gonna throw the comb at me.

"There's some clothes I've brought for you... you can put those on, while I go downstairs and get you something to eat," I state and lifts her doe eyes to me as my voice has snapped her out of whatever she was thinking. Perfect, now that I have her attention, I begin my business. "Now, I need you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid which you'll immensely regret later. Because I'm don't want to be harsh to you anymore… I want this to be the way I planned when I brought you here…I wanted you to live a normal life in here, until Stefan brought back my ring. I wanted you to be happy… then I was gonna safely take you home after Stefan returned my ring. These things that happened in these days, I never contemplated that things would become this messy. I know everything that happened, we can never forget, both of us. But if we let go of the past for a few more days, and tolerate each other, we could really prevent things from getting any nastier. Elena, I can't undo what I did in these days and I know I'm not worth your forgiveness. But I can show you things didn't have become like this… we didn't have to be in this situation, if you let me. I can show you how I intended to pass these days. Elena, I know things won't be the same after what I've done… but if you hold on to the hope of 'what could have's, you'll find the motivation of your life and you'll actually look forward to live more" I say. _Damn! Why do I sound like my dead-dead grandmamma?_ I enclose our distance once again as I tenderly grab her shoulders, until my eyes are inches away from hers. "So Elena, can you promise me that you won't do anything stupid while I bring you some food? Because if you don't I'm gonna have to compel you… which I really won't like one bit", I speak, holding her gaze.

"I don't trust you", she says coldly, looking directly in my eyes.

"And why should you?… but remember, the day I brought you here I promised you that I'd never hurt you if you don't give me a reason to… that I'd never use mind compulsion on you unless you do something that makes me to…" I say cupping her face in both of my palms because I'm not sure if she remembered or not, "I know it's hard for you reason that considering everything I've done in the past couple of days, but if you sometime manage to think with you mind cooled, you'll realize that I've never broken those promises I made. So you maybe not trust me, but I trust you enough to let you here in my room, without compelling you to behave", I speak softly before turning on my heals to the door. I undo my dripping jeans and strip down to only shirt and my dark blue boxers on my way out of the bathroom and throw the discarded jeans in the laundry bag around the corner.

Hurray! Mission impossible accomplished.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked it… the softer side of Damon and the push n pull tension in between them. Please, please, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts…

The next chapter is the third installment of 'There's Always Two Facades of A Mirror'. Yes, I kinda didn't have a choice but to break it in three… Damon has had so much to say, that I couldn't put it all in one chapter… I planned on breaking it in two, then ended up breaking it in three chapters. I hope it didn't irritate you guys that there's nothing in this chapter but a very detailed shower and Damon's dark fantasy that consumed nearly 10k words… Well, if it did, feel free to tell me and I'll try to reduce the word limit next time. I'm almost done with the next one. It should be up soon. But no promises, I noticed I tend to break more promise than make.

Sorry for not updating sooner guys, I was totally hooked by a story on _Wattpad- __**'The Whore of Babylon' **__(Don't judge by the name)__ by TudorPrincess…_ it's a story of a ruthless Prince corrupting his own sister in law, but slowly falling in love with her, slowly changing himself for her… This is a historical, non-teen fiction, centered on ancient Babylon. This truly is an amazing story and a very dark theme story *winks*. It gave a few ideas for my own story. So if you are a dark theme lover, like I'm obsessed with and you're on Wattpad, then please check it out. It'll be worth it.


	9. Chapter 9: Under The Reflection

**So sorry for my clumsiness... I was just going to edit this chapter, then replace it, but somehow ended up deleting it... So I'm posting this chapter once again. Please don't be mad at me for this false alert... I've started writing the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be posting that within the next weekend... **

**Author's Note: **All right guys… this is the third part of 'There's Always Two Facades of A Mirror'. It's rather shorter than the rests because it was originally a part of the previous chapter. I had to split it, so you don't get confused and bored by my millennium length long chapter.

As said, this is also from Damon's POV. In the first part of 'There's Always Two Façade of A Mirror', you had a piece of Damon's monster side. Where as in the second part, you saw Damon fighting against his monster nature… now in this one you're gonna see a new side of Damon, the portion that is still human. We all know, Damon in the beginning of season one didn't care much about his humanity… but he tried to hold on to that whenever it came to Elena. So in this chapter Damon's gonna show you a portrait of 'what could have' if she didn't went through all Buffy, The Vampire Hunter after Damon captived her in the Boarding House. Oh, one more thing… _it's a plain chapter, no smut in here_ :(

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own TVD or any of the characters. Seriously? if I did, then wouldn't I have been making HBO show starring with Ian & Nina, instead of writing here?**

**Previously:** Stefan stole Damon's daylight ring. Damon kidnapped Elena to threaten Stefan to give back his ring. Out of fury, Elena vervained Damon's, then tortured him viciously and sabotaged his belongings. Damon got free and he raped her. Elena tried to murder Damon by staking him, but she missed his heart. Damon violently punished her. Then Elena tried to kill herself off, but in the exact moment, Damon saved her. But he had to tie her up, lock her in the basement, so she couldn't kill herself. Later a very ashamed Damon tried to make it upto her… He freed her and tried to be nice. But Elena couldn't trust him, so they went on a argument. During the argument, Damon blurt out that she wasn't the only one that was been violated… he was hurt too…

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****There's Always Two Facades of A Mirror Part III – Under The Reflection**

_Hurray! Mission impossible accomplished._

* * *

**Damon's POV**

* * *

I needed to prove her and also myself that I was perfectly in control, that no matter how tempting Elena was to me, I could restrain myself from raping her again and I succeeded. Well, our little argument seems to help a lot. I don't know if I could bear with the fucking tension anymore, if she didn't start with the quarrel. That for me was even major turn off than plunging myself into a iced lake.

Part of me was happy, relieved that finally I let out what I downheartedly tried to bury inside of me. Part of me was happy, because it was inevitable. I needed to remind her that if it wasn't for my fast healing power, I would have been in a lot worse than deathly situation for her assaults. I needed to clarify that what she did to me was equally horrifying with what I did to her… if not more.

But there's another part of me. I assume, it's the humane piece of my mind– it's stabbing my heart nonstop with her painful features, her broken features of when I declared what all of her strikes felt like to me. I may not have to tell her so. Because, may be whatever I did was out of vengeance, and may be her assaults caused me equivalent pain, but I couldn't help think that _I was healed, she wasn't and never going to…_

I could make her forget every fucking horrible thing that I've done to her and make her have false faith on herself. But the sore fact is that I indeed took her innocence, one thing that she treasured the most and there's absolutely nothing I can to fix this. Of-course, I could compel her to go through something that could physically fix the situation. But would it really fix it?

I try and blow off the pang of pain in my heart.

"Here's your clothes on the bed…" I say as I glance back to her one last time – and there she is, standing in my shower stall like a cute doll, before I walk out of the bedroom. "I'll be back in a minute", I yell loudly as I rush downstairs.

I storm into the kitchen and pull out a large tray from the cupboard, then place the bowls containing food onto it. A small chuckle escapes my lips as I open the refrigerator and pull out the chocolate tart, I've made earlier and left here to get chilled. I don't know if she likes chocolate… but it's the best dessert, that came across my mind. Come on, which girl doesn't like chocolate… I've been with gazillions of girls for over a century and half. There's merely a hundred of them that truly doesn't like chocolate. Something tells me that Elena might be many things but she's not one of those. I cut a considerable size of triangle slice of it and put it in a small glass bowl. I place it aside on the tray, at a distance from other two hot bowls of Macaroni and Chicken Marsala, so it doesn't start to melt right away. Then put the rest of the dessert back in the fridge. I place napkins, forks, spoons on top of the tray and this time, I don't forget to bring water with me unlike this noon. Don't wanna recap any of the shit that happened this noon. I'm not gonna give her an opportunity to blow off my mild intentions straight across my face again. I pull out a bottle of chilled water from the refrigerator, lift the tray from the counter and rush upstairs.

"I'm coming in. Hope you're decent", I announce loudly as I lightly kick open the door… with my both hands preoccupied, I kinda didn't have a choice. I walk in and don't see her in the bedroom. Then my ears detect a faint murmur of cursing lowly, a loud thumping of heart and a few small whimpers. I set the tray and the water bottle on the bedside nightstand before I start to follow the beats and end up at the doorway to the bathroom…

Elena is standing before the sink with a hairbrush in her hand… h_er hairbrush that I brought here earlier from her place._ Actually she's more than just standing with a hairbrush in her hand… she's more like battling the World War 3 with her hair. I knew that the bird's nest, which I've made with her hair while trying to towel dry it, would cause her a major pain in the ass…_or pain in the head._ But the way she's brushing her hair so brutally, it doesn't deserve this… she's totally abusing it.

She suddenly notices my presence at the doorway and pauses her actions… She whirls her head to see me. _What am I doing here? I need to run, disappear. I made myself clear that I would come anywhere near her while she brushes that mess of her hair, or else making this mess with her hair should be the reason alone for her to come to put a stake in my heart. _Yet I'm standing here… but the expressions on her face doesn't seem murderous at all, it seems rather helpless…

Elena's worn the clothes I've left for her on the bed… a dark blue camisole with a lacy neckline and a cute, short violet, blue stripped pj. I'm glad that she's worn it, even though she must have found the bag, in which I've brought her stuffs and raided through it, the tube of her moisturizer that was in there and currently laying on the counter, proves it… and the change of her aroma too… The floral sent of her shower gel is now replacing with something new, indicating that she's moisturized. Aside from the crow's nest on her head, she's a really pretty picture. And why wouldn't she be, with the body she has… she could wear a sack and yet look gorgeous. _And again why wouldn't she be_, she looks exactly like Katherine… and even a blind can't deny that Katherine –

"Damon", she calls out bringing me back to reality. "Help me?" she asks but her eyes seem to plead me in silent.

"Sure" I say softly as I come forth in the bathroom. I stand next to her and she uncertainly hands me the hairbrush, eyeing me once in the mirror. I start brushing her messed up hair with super tender strokes. There are massive knots and tangles in her hair. I have to do it really patiently, because if I hurry and try to apply force, I could really damage her hair severely. I feel pity as I try to unknot 'em. If I messed her hair as I mashed it with the towel earlier, she totally screwed it over. I saw the way she was brutally pulling and raking the brush through it, while cursing under her breath as if it was garbage, not her hair. Woman never tend to take care of their hair while they have it, only to regret later when they start loosing it… Anyway, who am I to judge, with my barely three inches long hair, which happened to be never introduced with a comb or brush? Carefully not to tear her hair from the root or scatter them from the middle, I run the brush through her hair and untangle it slowly. I take my time but, make sure to be tender… She's obviously in this state because of me. I'm responsible of all these shits… I keep thinking, only to be snapped back to reality as the bristles of the brush get caught in a major tangle and she lets out a small wail. I double the effort of making it more tender and ever so slowly stroke her hair with the brush. With time, the nasty knots vanishes one by one and the natural beauty of her chestnut silk starts returning to it's formal glory…

Katherine's was a shade or two darker and shorter by a few inch than Elena's… or may be it was because she always used to curl up her hair. Honestly, it looked kinda unnatural to me… _That woman, _I've never seen her perfect curls distorted... Never… even after we made love, her hair remained miracly intact. No woman in that era could have had their hair that perfectly rolled up and I remember each one of them being envious of her for her hair alone. Hair curling is easy now like snap of two fingers. Technology has ensured to that these days, but I don't know how she managed to do that in that period, but she did. It was another one of her secretes, I think snickering. _Puff! Katherine and her secretes… _Damn, she'd be so happy to know all these newest ways of hairstyling when I rescue her from the damned tomb underneath the Fell's Church. Suddenly, I know exactly what to give her as her 'Welcome to The 21st Century' present.

Elena's on the other hand looked pretty good as she'd always had her hair ruler straight. But the usual straightness of her hair is now long gone. Her moist hair is falling in cascades of natural waves on her back. She looks better like this. If she were _mine_, I'd have never let her use that damn iron to straighten her hair… it looks a lot better like this. I run my fingers down the length of her hair to make sure there's no tangle anymore… inwardly, I know that I couldn't resist the urge to touch her hair, to feel the softness… "Done", I murmur looking up the mirror, into her eyes.

"Thanks" she smiles. But I can't seem to take my fingers off from her hair.

"I like your hair… it's so soft and silky", I say mumbling more to myself rather complimenting her, while my fingers start playing with her hair. I really, really do like her hair. Each of her dark brown strands is alive under my fingertips. She doesn't seem to mind at all. I think she's rather liking it. As I stroke the delicate strands of her hair at the nape of her neck, behind her ear, she meowls and leans her head to my hand. My eyes unconsciously glance up and catch her reflection... it's surprisingly comforting that she's closed her eyes and relishing in the sensation and And my fingers seem to have a mind of their own as they start to entangle themselves in her silk locks… But as soon as I realize I'm totally ruining what I've worked so hard on, I'm messing her hair again, I pull away my probing fingers. I run the heavy hairbrush through her hair one final time, making sure to stroke off the tiny knots I've made. "You know, I could make a fine braid with you hair too", I mutter, stroking her hair, lightly crushing the tips, it feels like liquid silk under my fingers. Her long hair ends near her waist. My mother used to have long hair like her… may be longer and an old maid, named Judith used to braid my mother's hair every evening. I used to watch amused… that was a long time ago, even before Stefan was born. As a child I used to wonder that my mother's hair is a magical shield that'd protect me from any danger… I often used to play with her hair, I could hide my tiny body entirely under her hair and felt protected. I would laugh at those memories now… but I still do remember a great variety of styles to make different kinds of braids that most of the girls in this era can't even imagine.

"Really?" she asks raising her doe eyes to my ones in the reflection, locking them with mine.

"Really", I assure nodding confidently.

"Thanks. But, you don't have to Damon", Elena declines politely. "It's still wet," she says raking her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, right", I mumble… _How incredibly stupid of me to forget that. _"By the way, I'm responsible for this mess. I should have brought your hair dryer too", I say as I place her hairbrush down on the bathroom counter and turn to exit the bathroom.

I'm half way to my dear bed, when she calls out, "Damon." I pause briefly and turn back to face her. "I'm happy that you brought my stuffs here. It'd feel good to have my own stuffs around, while I'm staying here", she says softly before adding mumbling, "Considering that I didn't really get time to pack." She lowers her gaze down to her interlocked fingers. May be she didn't intend me to hear the last part… but I heard it perfectly. But if she didn't wanted me to hear it, then what goes in playing pretend…

"You're happy. I'm happy", I reply smiling smugly.

Elena stares up, catches my gaze and says, "But I'm not happy that you broke into my house."

"What? It was the only way around", I reply shrugging carelessly.

"There's always another way around, Damon", _and here's the Righteous Elena is back on tracks… _Who'd have ever thought they'd have to listen to someone's lectures who's at the age of their great, great, great, great, great, great… grandchild? I didn't. I'm clearly annoyed and I've made sure my expressions don't hesitate to imply that. But Little Miss goes on anyway,"You're just too impatient to find it."

"What now? Was I gonna compel your Aunt Hottie to pack your tampons?" is my irritated reply.

"Oh my God", Elena gasps in horror, before clasping her hands to her mouth. "You've hurt Aunt Jenna?" she states more than asking… I knew it'd head to exactly that accusation the second she'd heard me out.

"Hell, no, Elena", I reply really annoyed, "I don't always wander about hurting people for no reason." This seem to convince her that I didn't do anything else… She releases a long, heavy sigh in relief, closes her eyes and clutches her heart over the dark blue camisole she's wearing. W_ell, this is unnatural_, didn't quite expect that she'd be convinced so soon. I expected her to pick up another fight, not trust what I said. Either way, it's more than fine by me. She sloppily walks past me, towards my bed. She stands by the edge of the mattress and gazes up at me as if asking permission to sit on it. I give her a nod, followed by a welcome smile and she makes herself home on my bed. Elena comfily sits on the bed with her legs crossed before her and leaning slightly against the giant headboard of my bed. I watch that she's trying to close her eyes, shifting to lean more comfortably against the wooden headboard. Exhaustion is written on her small features… She really needs rest. She's one very strong woman… in fact, the strongest one, I've crossed path in my entire existence. But after the way I tormented her for the last couple of days, even any supernatural would have been in a comatose situati – "Damon", she calls me and I'm snapped out of my thoughts… I gaze at her, she looks as if she's remembered something very important. "How are they?" she asks fervently…

Suddenness of her query makes me kind of lost in track. I stupidly ask, "Who?"

Elena gives me a death glare and shouts, "You didn't really do anything bad with them, did you?" to clearify more she adds, "My brother and Aunt Jenna?"

_Wow! How incredibly stupid of me to think that she could possibly trust me!_ I'm not capable of that dreaded T-word. I walk down to the bed and drop my weight on top of the cozy mattress… awkwardly settle myself, so we're sitting face to face to each other. I don't know why the hell am I depressing about. For's sake, I should have never expected that she could trust someone like me. Yet for some reason, it stabs me in the heart like jabs of thousand needles… so I snap, "No, Elena you're brother's fine. I haven't touched a hair."

"And Jenna?" she asks focusing her suspicious gaze on me.

"Aunt Hottie?" I say rolling my eyes, "She's… perfect." I don't why do I need to defend myself to her, because none of this would matter anyway. I'll probably say it for the thousandth time that I hadn't hurt her brother or aunt, and she'll never believe a single word I say… so what the point of telling.

"You didn't compel her to do something else?" she ask damn confidently, while stimulating her mind imaginary mind reading power on it's fullest as she studies my each and every expression with a piercing skin and flesh stare. _Damn! She doesn't even blink… _She's trying to read me as if, she'd suddenly discover a bead of sweat on my forehead and yell, 'Gotcha…'

I fight back the urge to roll my eyes at her, or yell back… I reply calmly, "No."

"Didn't bite her?" _Okay. Now, she's royally pissing me off…_

"No, Elena", I glare raising my voice, "I didn't hurt her, I didn't bite her or didn't compel her to suck off my dick… Happy?" But the murderous look on her face doesn't need a word to say that she isn't one single bit happy at my truthful confession, neither does she believe a single word I said. "Believe it or not. Why do I care?" I say shrugging and making myself useful with folding the sleeves of my shirt up. Here's still a few wet patch from the shower here and there on my shirt… But I don't feel like taking it off and sleeping shirtless. I've tamed the dark serpent, that's horrifyingly hungry for her all the times, with a lot of efforts, I don't need to go through that anymore, unless really want to do something, which I know for sure, am going to regret later. Her lustful darkening orbs will be all I need to loose the control over my instincts and my silk boxer will come off in no time along with her attires with or without her will… And ruining a fresh shirt just to sleep through the night isn't exactly my style. So no, I'm not going through that path again and it's not like my shirt is totally drenched. Don't think just a slight moisture would harm my Egyptian sheets. I consider on pulling on a pajama on top of this boxer I'm wearing before we go to sleep too… That depends though. After rolling both the sleeves up to my forearms, I glance back up at her… and I'm really annoyed to see her venomous judgy look prevailing. Suddenly I feel this intense urge to pay back. "Btw that means by the way, she screams pretty loud, while the news guy was slamming into her", I say cocking an eyebrow, putting that infamous wicked smirk back on and her mouth gapes a big 'O' in horror… "Doggie style," I whisper my secret leaning my face to her ear.

"You freaky asshole", she screeches shoving her fists hard on the plane of my chest. I barely felt a thing… I'm entirely concentrated at her. God! the expression on her face as she realizes that I was snooping in on her aunt, while she was… umm… busy, is so priceless. _Mission accomplished!_ I startle as all the sudden she grasps my collar and pulls down my face to her level, so our noses are touching, lips only centimeters apart… and her fiery eyes are blurring my rest of the world. "You invade into people's privacy again and I swear to God, I'll stake you in your sleep", Elena hisses.

"Stake me", I dare her, haughtily releasing my collar from her grips, "But don't insult me by ordering to stop stalking on people. Peeping Crow is my proudly nick name and snooping in on people is like my basic nature now. I can't change that," I explain as I put my best innocent expressions on.

"Then find me a stake", she utters through gritted teeth. Hell, this is so hot. She's fucking ordering me to find a stake so she can drive it straight through my heart.

"Now, wouldn't I be kind of stupid to fulfill your demands, Princess?" I ask innocently while doing the 'eye thing' that she calls it.

"Oh, yeah?" she arches one perfectly curved eyebrow, daring me… challenging me. "Coward", she whispers in a seductive voice. She knew that calling a proud, arrogant vampire like myself, _Coward_ would do the work. I'd accept the challenge and bring her a stake. She somehow knew how to push my buttons… she did push the right button… but I decide to choose a detour route to play along.

"Buffy", I whisper back.

"Scaredy Cat", she shoots out.

"Scary Witch", I flare back, "Hell, you bicker girlishly, you know that?"

"Last I checked I was still a girl," she retorts immediately, "But I didn't take you to be that senseless, Silly Boy."

"I'm not a boy, Elena", I snap in an instant, "I'm a full grown man and kind of an old man I might say."

"Oh, yeah?" she says challenging, raising a eyebrow… a mischievous grin plastering across her lips, "But your actions proves other wise. If you're man enough, you'd go fetch me a stake."

"No, if I'm five years old, I wouldn't have done that still", I say back… because I still have quite the brain in my dumb head.

"Little Boy", she sing-songs smiling naughtily.

"Quarreling Queen", I sing back.

Hearing that Elena opens her mouth immediately after to retort something, but words escape her… she closes her mouth as she finds no word to repeat to me. She exhales sharply. Her shoulders drops in frustration, her brows knits in a beautiful frown, her lips pucker in a delicious pout, as if me calling her '_Quarreling Queen_' have actually offended her. Well, may be it did. _Yay! I'd beat her… she's wordless now,_ a part of my mind squeals in a childish joy. But I'm too amused to care right now. I look at her and all I wanna do is lean down and put that plump bottom lip in my mouth, in between my teeth and nibble on it, suck on it… Suddenly her upset expression changes into something mischievous again... "Gay", she calls out, her eyes glinting, her lips quirking up in a wicked smile.

My eyes widen at her accusation. Gotta admit, little girl's got the courage…_But that's the one reason you're so attracted to her, aren't you?_ my dark mind questions. But I'm too angry to right now… She called me 'Gay'… Fucking Gay, Seriously? In all my existence, I've never been attracted to any male but the guy that shows up in the mirror, when I'm standing before it. Call me Narcissus or whatever… but the truth is I like myself. I know I'm no Gandhi… but I'm the way I am. And right now, I'm seething mad at her for calling me _Gay_. The smile on her lips tells me that she knew it already… she knew that it'd make me mad. My face must look bursting red and my nostrils flattened. I thought my angry look fears the hell out of her, but probably it doesn't. Because she's fucking giggling again. Elena's clamped her hands on her stomach and giggling ever so sweetly, vibrating my enormous bed in the process.

My anger doesn't linger any longer… I roll my eyes, huff and jump off the bed. "Alright, if that makes you feel any better…" I say giving up as I make my way to my drawers near the bathroom. I go through my neatly folded shorts. I glance back at her once, before I fish out the perfectly whittled dear old stake from underneath my underwears. Elena looks at me full of confusion. I don't still get it why am I keeping a perfectly carved weapon in my underwear drawer so that anyone can kill me in my sleep, I'm an in-the-moment kind of a guy. _Hell, I don't even know why am I showing it to her. _Yet, I find myself unable to stop. She's hurt me countless times… so have I. But I'm trusting her. I make my way back to the bed, where she's sitting. Her eyes widen in astonishment, with every step I take towards her. "Here…" I hand it to her, before settling myself in front of her cozily on the bed.

"Wait… what? Really?" she asks startling in surprise, glancing down at the stake in her hand as if she didn't believe that I just gave it to her…

"Sure. If you think killing me would solve your problems… then go for it…" I say shrugging my shoulders in nonchalance.

"Are you serious?" she asks horrified.

"Nope. I'm a clown with red nose" I say back in a made up serious tone. She lowers her gaze, bites her bottom lip. After a moment or two, she straightens up, huffs, then looks me directly in the eye and points the stake at my chest. I bite back my smile as she attempts her best to persuade her mind to her task, but she can't seem to do that. "What?" I dare her, as my eyebrows dance in a silent laughter, "Lacking courage? Or guilty conscious?"

Elena captures her bottom lip in between her perfect white teeth for a moment. She raises her eyes to meet mine and asks timidly, "Where's your heart?"

"Oh!" an incoherent mumble escapes my lips. I stroke my palm lightly over my shirt-clad chest, pointing the place underneath the layer of fabric, my skin, flesh and ribs, where my heart is suppose to be. "It's right here. You know what, I'll give you a better look", I say, while unfastening the top three buttons of my shirt as fast I could without ripping them off. I hear her faint gasp as if she was going to protest… but it fades away too soon. Even when I'm not looking, I could still see her lustful gaze on me. I could still smell the tension building up in the air… I could hear her heartbeat leaping at the sight of my torso as inch by inch of my skin bares to her. Once done, I hurriedly seize her free hand in mine. Sliding the thin material of my shirt aside, baring the left side of my chest, I press her palm over my heart… "Here", I whisper. I release my grip from over her hand but she doesn't take it off immediately. Her small palm's warm against my cold dead skin and her lively pulse beats against my heart. After what I assume seconds, minutes, her eyes dilate as she feels my non-beating heart under her palm.

I don't know much about anatomy, But this particular organ for a human, is life… it's the one organ that circulates life force within them.

But heart to a vampire is nothing more than just a keyhole to drive a stake through, to get rid of them when they become insufferable and a burden for a lover who might as well wait an eternity with the thin ray of hope for the one day when he'd be together with the one he considers to be his true love.

She holds my heart and I observe her expressions intimately as she realizes how dead I am already… before finally coming to realization that she's been resting her hand on my bare chest for way too long, that the simple touch of her warmth against my coldness is arousing us both in a primal way and she hurriedly pulls away… and I immediately miss the heat, the pulse of life.

Elena nervously runs her fingers through her slightly moist hair and steadies her breath. She grips the stake tighter. She looks me in the eye and then, "Guhhh…" she screeches before plunging the stake to my heart. Only it doesn't pierce my skin… she hadn't even tried to nor intended to. She'd made sure that her thrust tender enough so it just playfully poked the skin on my heart. _She wants to play game. This is nice._

I go on playing along with her. "Aghhh… Goodbye Cruel World!" I cry holding my heart, dramatically drawing my last breath before rolling my eyes close, sticking my tongue out and collapsing on the bed with a huge thud. The mattress dips under my weight. _Although the day I'd say Goodbye to the Cruel World, it'll be a lot less cruel_, I think fussing inwardly. I think she thinks the same as I hear her bursting into a fit of laughter… the sweet sound of her giggle, echoing through each and every corner of my bedroom, is like music to my ears. _She actually finds it hilarious, wow!_ _Or, is it my childish act? _

I snap open one eye and peep through it innocently, while my other eye is still close. I watch her smiling gorgeously. I prop up my head on my elbow. I smile back at her, before getting up on a sitting position before her. Wow! She seems a lot little sad… if that's what I need to do to make her smile… crack the silly side of me, then done… I sure can handle being silly around her rather than her evil punishing(fucking) captor. So I stay clam until her smile passes on, I stroke my fingers on her chestnut silk like hair. "Better?" I ask her, while sliding a rebellious strand of hair from her forehead and tucking it behind her ear.

"Hmm…" she nods. My gaze drops down on her lap… on the stake. An untamed panic starts to arise in my poor dead heart. She notices and grabs it from her lap and doubling my panic, she winds it around to observe it closely. I mentally prepare myself for what's coming next. "That doesn't mean I can't kill you", she says typically boring her eyes into mine before handing the stake to me… _Wow! That's not what I expected._

I take it from her, can't help feeling like dancing in the delight that she's trusting me… she didn't do anything else, but she could have. _Don't fly too high, Salvatore…_my inner mind warns and I give him a good hard slap on the ass to shut him up.

"I know", I say before smirking that trademark 'one corner of the lips up' smirk of mine and she laughs rolling her eyes.

I fucking love it, when she does that. I don't know why on earth some guys have problems with their babes rolling their eyes at them. Man, I mean it brings out the cutest, sweetest things of her perfect features… _Still digging cute sweet things? you're royally screwed, Salvatore, _a little part in the back of my head scorns.

True! I, Damon Salvatore, am the first-rate womanizer across the country. Wherever I go, ladies from fifteen to fifty, give it or take, falls all around me instantly. Then when I'm done fucking the entire town, when I leave, I just compel them that I ever existed… they sometimes remember the times they had spent with an extremely handsome man, that taunts them for the rest of their lives and ruins any and all chances of happiness with another man. I don't do cute and sweet… sexy, fuckable are the words for me, not cute and sweet…

_Well! Until now_, the voice in the back of my head says huffing. Until now…

"What have you got?" seeing me lost in thoughts she calls out catching my attention, before tending to reach for the tray I placed on the bedside table. Oh! how did that totally slipped off my mind? The Macaroni and that Chicken preparation are probably cold as garbage and that Chocolate Tart has probably molten to a perfect specimen of disaster rather than dessert.

"Ah, ah, ah", I prevent her from doing so, jumping out of bed my self, "Allow me," I insist as I grab the tray before she could. I gently place the tray on her lap, before settling besides her on the bed.

She takes a glance at the bowls containing Cheese Macaroni and Chicken Marsala and her eyes brighten, her mouth gaps… She looks at me in unbelief, before picking a fork and starting her course. "Umm… it's good", she moans as soon as she tastes the food. I observe her as she eats… how totally uncivil of me. But I don't care, I just wanna watch as her features delight while she eats. We engage in short pointless conversations… But I notice that her gaze is often sliding to the glass bowl containing the Chocolate Tart. After a lot of biting lips and biting back the urge to ask, she finally gives up. "umm… Damon, would you mind if I skip the rest of these", she asks shyly, blushing crimson, "I don't wanna waste food. But I'd be really full if I eat it whole and I really wanna eat that chocolate tart."

"No, no it's fine", I assure her, "Would you mind if I consume the left overs?" Elena viciously nods her head 'no'. I take the dish from her and she immediately jumps for the Chocolate Tart. She grabs the bowl, jams the fork in it and picks a giant forkful of it. I chuckle at her eagerness. Elena raises her eyes to me, before she could bring the food to her mouth.

"You aren't mad, are you? The Macaroni was so good. The chicken too… But I really like chocolate", Elena says blinking her eyes couple of times as she shares her sinful fondness with me. I smile assuring that her secret is safe with me as I chew a forkful of her left overs.

Elena smiles back, then excitedly brings the fork to her mouth and neatly bites off the Tart. I pause eating just to enjoy the show as I watch her eyes rolling in the back of her head and low grumble erupts from her deepest corner, "Oh my God. This is so good, where did you bring it from?" she asks after only having one bite… I just lower my head and smile. Her eyes widens as I blush timidly… she realizes I'm the one that made it. And why wouldn't she the color of my face should be flushing like neon. "You made it?" she asks wide eyed in sheer surprise.

"Damon, you're a serious good cook. It's the best food I've ever eaten in Mystic Falls…" she compliments after a few more bites. I don't remember when have ever blushed so bright before… it's embarrassing. Because every time someone compliments my cooking, they get something cocky from me in reply, not this crazy-ass blush. Everything is different when I'm around her. "…after my Mommy", she says in a bare whisper. Then I remember, poor Elena has lost both her parents on a car accident a few months ago.

"Your Mommy, huh?" I say calmly… trying not to depress her, "So she was a great cook too?" I know it might be a sensitive subject for her. But she started it. I can't just be all monstrous and pretend not to care…

"Yes!" she squeals, "A lot better than you. She used to make all kinds of foods from different countries, different continents… and sometimes she created fusion foods… We absolutely loved everything she made for us." _Weird, she's telling me about her dead parents and I'm not getting bored! Well, whado you know…_

"Sounds like a pretty cool lady", I encourage her to go on.

"Yes. Yes. She was," says a very excited Elena, "I miss her… and her food. We guys haven't been eating anything like that after she passed away. Ever since Mommy died, we're imposed to eat Mystic Grill's grossly food", she says huffing and pouting her lips, "Aunt Jenna can't cook and I can't either…"

"I'll teach you", it leaves my mouth before I could even think…

Elena pauses eating and stares at me wide eyed for a few long moment… to see I'm insane or something. Seeing that I'm not taking back what I just said, she exclaims amused, "Unbelievable! Damon Salvatore, did you just tell me that you wanna teach me how to cook?"

"Yes. I believe in 'Sharing talents'… and since I don't have too many genuine talents to share to people, if you're up for it, I can teach you to cook", I admit honestly.

"Like you?" she asks, her eyes sparkling in a indescribable joy.

"That depends on how good student you are", I reply cockily. My guesses, she'll be as stubborn as always. She grins and pays her devotion back to the nearly finished bowl of Chocolate Tart.

"You know, my Mommy was starting to teach me cooking… I can make Apple Pies and Pancakes, although they're nowhere near good as Mommy's", says Elena. _I love the way she's opening up to me… God! would it kill to be it this way always, instead of the way it had been?_

"I'd like to eat," I state.

"Jeremy says they're nauseating," she says grumbling.

"I'd still like to eat", I say chuckling under my breath.

"Daddy never disheartened me though, neither did Mommy. She always said I'd improve with time and practice", she says dreamily. A strange light shines on her chocolate eyes as she reminisces those moments.

"True", I supporting her completely. By the time, she's finished her dear Chocolate Tart, I've finished the food that she left over too. She picks up the napkin and neatly wipes her face with it, and hands too… then discards it into the bowls. I match her process with another napkin. She grabs the bottle and swallows a great amount of water in a few quick gulps… I almost dread that she's gonna choke on that and feel relived as she quits drinking… I set the tray of empty bowls and water bottle aside on the nightstand and return to the bed, to my sitting position. Now I dread the silence that's prevailing in here… I should have never let the topics get this serious… From all my experience with Elena, I can tell that everytime it gets this silent, something really bad happens at the next moment.

"God! I miss them so, so much…" Elena breaks the silence, morning about her dead parents… her eyes are moisten. I could calm her down. I'm not an expert on dealing with a crying woman, but I know I could. But I'm having this feelings like, if I let this to go that way, something really bad is about to happen. So I'm not letting it go that way.

"That reminds me…" I hop off the bed once again and dash out in my vampire speed to my walk in closet around the corner. I return in no time with a small velvet blue jewelry box in my palm. "I got you something", I announce profoundly.

Elena stares at me amused as stand in front of her and bit by bit open the lid. I focus all my attentions on her as her eyes widen at the sight of what's inside of the box. It's a necklace with a small silver pendent. Well, the pendent is actually noting but the small charm sized metal house that was cemented at the bottom of the snow globe that my mother gave me a century an a half ago… it was the only last good memory I had of her and Elena, my Princess happen to had it broken in order to torture my ass. It was the last connection I had to my mother… aka my humanity. Oh, I'm not sorry. Rather grateful actually, because it tore the last string that was attaching me to my humanity. Believe me, that's the best thing that happens to us, vampires that we can switch off our humanity… and the closer we get to no humanity, no attachments, the better we are.

"It's the house that was in the snow globe that I broke?" asks Elena, raising her eyes to meet mine while she brings her fingertips to touch the pendent lightly. Elena had recognized the house as the pendent within a split of a second, even though I thought the original house isn't really recognizable anymore with all the makeovers I've had done on it…

"Yeap."

"You coated it with silver?" she asks again.

"Yeap!" I confirm once again. I had the house electroplated with silver so it doesn't disintegrate… and besides it looks like a beautiful pendent now with the sliver layers on it.

Yes! That was the diabolical masterplan I was talking about earlier…

As soon as the sun went down this evening, I went to an infamous jewelry shop of Mystic Falls near the Town Square, then compelled the jeweler to electroplate silver over the tiny house. I told him to embed little square Ruby stones in the place of the small windows, and bigger rectangular pieces of Lapis Lazuli stones in the places of the doors with a single tiny diamond carved on each doors to look like doorknobs… I also instructed him to embed sprinkle diamonds sparsely on the rooftop. It's not like I compelled the jeweler to make it for free, I paid him well-enough, I just compelled him to do all this within two hour. The house is small and the four sides are identical and with the two small red windows and one blue door in between and the roof tiles loosely beaded in sprinkle diamonds, it looks a very adorable pendent and if I know anything about fashion, this little piece of jewelry will go with everything. And also, it kinda looks like a charm, it can be attached to a bracelet and worn as a charm bracelet…Only if she accepts it. So, I wait for her reply…

"It's beautiful", she murmurs smiling, her fingers are still grazing over the cool surface of the metal.

"Glad you like it…" I say licking wet my desert dry lips, "I want you have it."

"Why?" she questions, locking her eyes with mine.

"Because… it's a vervain necklace," I say unblinking while scanning her every reactions carefully as I tuck the small box in her palm. Because I know it's the most awkward incident happening right now, 'cause not a day ago I was the malicious piece of shit that bled her dry only to kick every ounce of vervain out of her, just because I was feeling out of control and I don't like losing control. _Control Freaky Monster, she says… cent percent correct!_ But now, I need her to have this vervain. Don't worry much, 'cause it's another part of my control issue too. So, I lick my lips tensely and say locking my gaze with hers, "I want you to take it, so it assures you from … you know, my mind compulsion."

Elena asks raising her Bambi eyes, "You're giving me a vervain necklace?" A_nd here we go, Honey… _ She lowers her gaze down to her hands holding velvet blue box containing the silver necklace, then raises her eyes back to me. She asks, her voice barely louder than a whisper, "I don't understand, Damon. You bled me out less than 24 hours ago just because you needed vervain out of my system… and you're giving me a vervain necklace now, why?"

I twist my mouth, before emitting deep trails of sighs. "Trust me, Elena… that's what I've been asking myself for the last 24 hours", I admit. "I can't… I can't find the answer. I guess, I really and desperately need your trust right now. It's no trick, Elena. Trust me…" I say murmuring. Inwardly I know she's gonna slap me for my freakiness, then throw my house pendant away. It's okay, I well deserve it. But I need to keep my temper in control. Because if I don't, I'd be doing the things again that I'd forget my limits and I'll hurt her "So… will you take it?" I mutter uncertainly.

"Damon, I can't…" she refuses politely… actually a lot politer than I expected… Yet my heart cringes. But then she speaks, "It was the last aide memoir of your mother and", she adds sheepishly, lowering her voice to almost inaudible, "…I was the one who destroyed it."

"Yes! That's exactly why I need you to take it, because you're the one responsible for destroying it. Now every time I look at it and I don't know… something happens… something bad", I try to explain desperately, "I just want it gone", I say huffing.

"So that's why you want me to have it, so you can make me feel guilty every moment, every second… a guilt that'd swallow me whole and will be the constant reminder of the bad things I've done to you… so it keeps me in check?" yells Elena, as all the sudden she jumps off the bed and shoves her fist in my chest. The impact was sudden enough to make me take a good couple of steps backwards.

I immediately sprint forwards. Grasping her both of her upper arms, jerking her to her feet, I spit out, "Oh! God forbid, Elena. I want you to take it so it keeps me in check."

"I can't…" she states looking directly in my eyes.

"Christ, Elena", I shout releasing my grips on her arms and throwing mine ones in the air in annoyance, "Can you not see that I'm willing to permit you to have vervain around you, so you don't live every second with the fear of me compelling you do something you don't wanna do… I'm willing to let go of that power to get inside of your head, just because I need you to trust me. Stop seeing trick in everything I do… I'm not that diabolical type. I was responsible for your safety when I brought you here and I still am. It might shock you, but I try to be nice just for you, but we both know being nice isn't my strongest suit", I admit straightforwardly, "So it's your choice, you can accept this necklace for your own good… or you can live with the fear for the rest of your stay and let me revel in that fear."

We both stand in silence, until she shifts. She goes back to the bed and comes up with the box in her hand. I wait for her to toss it onto my nose. But as always she surprises me as she holds out the box to me and asks, "Can you?"

"Ah… Absolutely", I answer as soon as I snap out of my startled state. I pick the necklace from it's box and she turns her back to me. It's an utter coincidence, that my full-length mirror is right in front of her when she turns back from me. Elena glances at my reflection for a moment and our eyes lock and I immediately feel the connection, the heat radiating around us… I know she feels this thick tension between the two of us too. I can tell it by the way her heart is pacing up and she's swallowing in anxiety. But soon, she's the one that breaks the eye contract as she slides her hair, revealing her swan neck. I encircle it around her neck, then secure the clasp at the back of her neck. I peer through her shoulder and look into the mirror… she raises her eyes and our eyes lock again. "Looks beautiful on you", I murmur to her ear, never breaking the eye contract of our reflections.

"Thank you", she says smiling slightly. 'You're welcome' I mouth and her smile brighten. She peeps down and her eyes glints at the sight of the silver pendent hanging below her torso, _the perfect sight of silver in contrast with the dark blue fabric of her camisole._ "The chain's long", she says while entwining her slender fingers around the slick silver chain… _My chain…_

"It's mine", I say briefly, "I… I don't have any girly chain in my closet unlike some other guys and… It's the shortest one I have. You can wear it with your ones after you go home." _Only if she wants to_, my inner mind pokes in the back of my head… so I add, "Only if you decide to keep it."

In answer, Elena lets out a giant yawn… _my Pretty Kitten!_ But seeing that she didn't reply afterwards only sleepily gazes at me, I take it that she's considering and she needs sometime in order to do that. "You should get some rest", I state.

Elena turns to me… with a very confused look imprinted on her face. "You're gonna let me sleep in here?" she asks pointing her thumb back over her shoulder at my bed, "…with a vervain necklace that won't let you compel me?" she continues arching her brow higher, "…not tie me up?"

"Hmmm…" I murmur as I think. "Yes, yes and no," I answer all at once. The idea of is tempting though…she tied up in my bed… all sprawled, while I do wicked things beyond my imaginations – _Ufff… get a grip, Dick, _my subconscious calls off and I shake off those thoughts… _Like, haven't I done enough sinister things to her already! _

"Can I trust you not to do anything bad with me?" she asks firmly.

"Yes", I reply at once as if I was waiting for this question to be asked, "And I trust you not to do anything bad with me", I state looking directly in her eyes before adding, "Or yourself…" I watch as she swallows hearing me. So I lean in closer, boring my eyes straight into hers, consuming her gaze, I ask, "You're not gonna make me regret it, are you?"

She thinks for a few long uncomfortable moments before lowering her head to her lap. "I'm tired, Damon", she says sighing. _Didn't answer my question, _I think in the back of my hand. I watch as she avoids my question excusing herself for the sake of her human exhaustion. She sleepily climbs the bed. I follow behind her and sit besides her as she lays down on her back, "Is it too bad for me to not brush my teeth before I go to sleep? I'm tired," she mumbles, playing with her new necklace, twisting her fingers along the long silver chain.

"This, Elena, is a very poor manner", I scowl her, pretending to scold a three years old. "But I think, we can grant one night. We'll surely do it tomorrow night. Okay", I assure her, while sliding away her still slightly damp hair from her forehead and she smiles weakly… _Man, she really looks tired._

"Good night, Damon," she says to me before rolling over and turning her back to me, lying on her side.

"Good night, Elena", I say back in a bare whisper, before pulling my golden-brown-black patterned duvet up to her shoulders. She shifts before cozily tucking herself deeper into that duvet so that only her head is out, with her long silk hair sprawled all over the pillow… _my pillow. _I didn't notice before she's laying on my side of the bed, on the pillow, I sleep on every night… _But I'd surely notice that every following night when I sleep on that one. _Honestly I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep a blink with that intoxicating, yet innocent fragrance of her lingering all over my pillow. That's how much she has her effects on me. I watch as she snuggles her face in the comfy textile of that Italian duvet of mine, like a little kitten purring… or a little butterfly in it's silk cocoon… and I can't suppress a low laugh. Then slowly I lay down on my back besides her over the duvet, so it's separating our bodies from touching. Vampires don't feel temperature anyway. Bending my right hand, I fold it beneath my head, I rotate my head towards her and keep thinking and thinking… her breathing calms gradually and her heart rate peaces. _Guhhh… _I don't think I can do this anymore… I need to say it to her… I move over on my emperor-sized bed, until I reach her back. I draw out my hand and hesitantly touch her duvet-clad shoulder. "Elena," I call her murmuring, unsure if she's still awake or not.

_**I don't know where I'm at.  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting…  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing…**_

"Hmm?" she responds humbling, but she doesn't turn back.

Okay this will do. I snuggle in closer and say, "Elena, I don't know if you can ever forgive me… and it's okay, because I know, I don't deserve your forgiveness…" my voice chokes in my dessert-dry throat as I continue, "But I just wanted you know, I'm sorry. I truly am… I regret every step of the way I had to take to punish my brother for taking away my ring." Elena stirs before of me, but still doesn't turn to face me. "I had no right to ruin your life and I'm so, so sorry for doing all those terrible things to you", I go on as I stroke her back slightly through the fluffy duvet.

_**I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found**_.

Elena doesn't turn back, my heightened vampire senses detect a faint hint of salted moisture. I smell her tears. I hear her holding back her sniff, before she says, "Happy to know that you haven't lost everything… you still have the ability to feel remorse." My heart sinks. This doesn't satisfy any of the query I was so desperately seeking for. _And what exactly am I seeking for?_ her to forgive me… her to yell at me that she can never forgive me... her to cry… her to whirl around and curse me, hit me, kick me in the balls… I don't know. There's a sharp contrast of expectations going on in my mind right now. Part of me wants her to forgive me give me a chance to start afresh, where as another part of me wants her to despise me for rest of her life for what I did to her. Part of me wants scream at her to state clearly if I'm forgiven or I never will be… another part of me wishes that she might not state it aloud that she can never forgive me, because I don't think I can handle that… or may be I can. I hold my breath and I assume she's doing the same too… so the only disturbing sound is crickets outside in the woods. After a long awaited silence, she finally speaks, making her voice firmer, "But this wouldn't undo anything, would it?"

An elongated sigh emits from my lungs as if her cold voice jams a wooden spear in my heart. "I guess no…" I say in her ear in a bare whisper, before shifting away, lying on my back… another distressed sigh emits from deep within my chest. I keep my eyes glued at the ceiling, while my heart burns in an excruciating pain. My visions blur as I feel the so unfamiliar presence of moisture building in my eyes and an unexpected droplet of tear slips through my lashes…

_**I shot for the sky.  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down…  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh it's coming down, down, down…**_

I'm a monster who knowingly ruined everything that she treasured the most…

* * *

**Music for the Chapter: **Jason Walker- Down.

**Author's Note: **Sweet wasn't it! I hope you guys enjoyed. _**Now big question is, do you guys want things to be this sweet? Please, please, please guys review and let me know if you guy want Damon's this sweet side to linger longer or should Elena do something stupid again and screw this up.**_

Now, It's so exciting, isn't it that Damon and Elena are finally happily together. Even though it sucks that our Ian and Nina broke up in real (Although I find it hard to believe… and I'm still not letting this go and moving on). They said right that Damon and Elena are in their honeymoon phase, did you guys see how often Elena keeps calling Damon, sweet isn't it?

Now, how many of you are pissed because they selected someone named Charlie Hunnam, not Ian as Christian Grey? Don't wanna offend anyone if you're his fan or anything… but seriously this guy is nothing like the Christian Grey we pictured from E.L. James's definition of Christian Grey. Not dark haired, no heavy eyelashes, no angelic face, no happy trails… etc. etc. I mean this man has a masculine body for sure, but come on guys which good actor doesn't have a fine body? I just wanna say, I never pictured Ana as someone, but the only one in this planet I pictured to be Christian is Ian, and I still do and I'll always do. I hear there's a petition going on against this cast. If somehow Ian gets casted as Christian, then and only then I'm going to watch the movie. Unless I'm not even gonna look at a poster, or trailer or anything… I boycott because I cannot ruin my fantasy. I'd like to know you guys opinion about this too…

By the way, It's time for Durga Puja n Diwali in my country. It's like even bigger occasion in our religion than Mary Christmas is to you guys… We wait for these days breathless for over a year and when the time comes, my city- Kolkata just turns into a little piece of heaven, even brighter than Rio in The Carnivals… And millions of people descend upon the streets of Kolkata to share their love and joy. So we've done shopping for our dear ones and sent the gifts to 'em, I myself have bought loads of lovely dresses and accessories n ready to celebrate. So I wish all of you, _Subha Saradiya_! May _Devi_(Goddess) _Durga_ slay the _Mahisasura_(Monsters) of your lives and bring an end to all of your sufferings and sorrow and bless you with happiness… [P.S- If you guys are interested and willing to know more about Indian culture and mythology, please feel free to PM me. I'm not an expert of something, but I'll try my best to fulfill your queries.]


End file.
